TRAVESURAS INFANTILES
by Yui-3000
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADA! Un nuevo Dios pondra apreba a Atena y compañia, pero está vez será lo que menos se imaginan ¡¡Cuidar de trece niños malcriados y maleducados que les sacarán mas de una cana verde!
1. Y tu ¿Quien eres?

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 1: "Y TU... ¿QUIÉN ERES?..."**

Una mañana común y corriente transcurre en el Santuario, nada parecía que podía arruinarlo pero... las cosas nunca salen como uno las quiere...

9:00 a.m 

Atena se encuentra en el Salón del Gran maestro, sentada en su trono meditando profundamente... por no decir que dormida como tronco y roncando como lirón... pero en fin está tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se percata que desde la entrada del cuarto un sujeto joven de unos 20 años, cabello largo y azul profundo, así como sus ojos ha aparecido con un cosmo extremadamente poderoso y camina lentamente hasta estar frente a ella

- Atena... despierta... – Sacudiéndola suavemente –

- Zzzzzzz –

- Atena... vamos no tengo tu tiempo – Volviéndolo a intentar solo que ahora más fuerte -

- Zzzzz... –

- Atena... deja de jugar y reacciona... –

- Seiya... ya te he dicho que no me molestes en mi sueño de belleza... por lo que hazme el favor de irte y tirarte a un barranquillo ¿Quieres? – Contesta dormida, se acomoda en su trono y se vuelve a dormir ahora comenzando a babear, esto obviamente enfurece al tipo que frunce el ceño y hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza –

- ¡¡DESPIERTA FLOJA O YO SERÉ EL QUE TE ARROJE AL BARRANQUILLO!! – Zarandeándola hasta más no poder –

- ¿He? – Abriendo los ojos lentamente –

- Ha, ha, ha, ya era hora, vaya si que tienes el sueño pesado – Jadeando por el esfuerzo -

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Frotándose los ojos y bostezando sin darle la mas mínima importancia – Por cierto... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que te detendrían mis caballeros de oro, bronce y no se que tantos más? –

- Yo no lo creo – Cruzándose de brazos - ...Cuando llegue a Aries un tipo muy extraño de cabello morado intento detenerme pero ya cuando estaba por hacer algo un atolondrado de camiseta roja paso rodando por el templo e hizo chuza con él, por lo que ahí quedo –

- Eso debió haber sido Seiya que otra vez le dio por jugar a los bolos con los santos dorados – Poniendo un mano en su cara –¿Y luego que paso?... -

- Y cuando pase por Tauro un tipo de grandes proporciones también intento bloquearme el paso pero estaba mucho más concentrado en comer por lo que le dio tanta pereza que me dejo pasar –

- Tenía que ser Aldebarán y su gran estomagote, he estado pensando en enviarlo a comedores anónimos tal vez puedan ayudarlo, bueno y... ¿Qué más? –

- Por Géminis solo encontré a dos sujetos idénticos peleando por quien nació primero y tal parece que algo sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero no les hice caso –

- Saga y Kanon –

- En Cáncer había un sujeto afuera del templo en traje de baño y una hamaca que había puesto de columna a columna, parecía que se estaba bronceando... Incluso me dijo ¡¡Quítate que me tapas el sol!! –

- MM –

- En Leo por fin desde que había entrado un caballero parecía dispuesto a no dejarme pasar, íbamos a luchar justo cuando en ese momento una Amazona paso cerca de ahí y el muy... se quedo viéndola como estúpido y yo por mas que le pase la mano enfrente su cara no reaccionaba... y ahí quedo la gran hazaña ! -

- Marin y Aoira... ¿Por que no me extraña ?... Haber sigue contando – Sentándose en el piso como niña chiquita seguida de aquel sujeto extraño –

- Virgo... heee... pase muy tranquilamente... no había nadie –

- ¿A no? Que raro, Shaka debía estar ahí -

- Pues no jejeje – Riendo extrañamente, lo que no sabía Saori era que "él" había dejado a Shaka en coma en el piso de su templo, ¿Por qué? Por que era el único que había reconocido quien era y... hasta los píes le quiso besar, cosa que no le gusto y lo golpeo - - ... Una vez que llegará a Libra solo encontré a un tipo durmiendo la siesta en el piso, tenía ganas de patearlo pero me arrepentí –

- Ese es Docko, tanto años como viejito debió haberse acostumbrado a tomar la tan afama siesta Ja! Ja! Ja! –

- Ja! Puede que tengas razón, pero como decía mi siguiente parada fue Escorpión en donde no solo encontré al dueño sino que también a otro que andaba haciendo malabares con cinco bolas de nieve y el otro aplaudiéndole como tonto –

- Milo y Camus ese par parece que nunca madurará –

- Intenté atraer su atención pero nada funciono por lo que seguí, Sagitario vació... el caballero brillaba por su ausencia... –

- ¿Y luego? – Entretenida como si le contarán la mejor historia en su vida –

- Llegué directamente a Capricornio en donde no solo encontré a su guardián sino que también creo yo, que el de Sagitario haciendo pancartas de huelga... sabes Atena creo que ya están empezando a fastidiarse de ti... –

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Si... no solo por que te da a que te secuestren cada cinco minutos sino que también ni les pagas sueldo... y los haces trabajar como burros... no te paces... –

- Mmmm creo que tengo ver ese asunto y dime ¿Qué más paso?-

- ...Acuario vació... y finalmente Phycis, ahí vi a un sujeto muy extraño metido de lleno en el asunto de sus rosas y su belleza, sabes... da miedo –

- Ese es Afro, no temas solo es un poco raro pero no lastima a nadie... mientras no te metas con su belleza claro esta –

- Ah bueno, y pues pase todo tranquilo, bueno a excepción de que casi me da un ataque cardiaco con todas esas escaleras que tienes ¿Nunca has pensado poner una escalera eléctrica o que? –

- Mmm, no tengo a mis escla... ¡¡Santos!! que hacen todo por mí...-

- Genial... y al final llegó hasta aquí y que es lo que encuentro... a ti dormida a mas no poder... vaya suerte la mía... -

- Vamos, podría ser peor –

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? –

- Que te toparas con Seiya y compañía... ellos si que son un dolor de cabeza... pero ahora que recuerdo... ¿Quién eres tu?... o

- Si que eres lenta para ser Diosa –-! - Parándose – Estas ante el más grande, poderoso, omnipotente, omnipresente y... –

- Al grano no tengo todo el día -

- Está bien, esta bien... Zeus padre de todos los Dioses – Sonriendo triunfalmente –

- ¡¡¿Queeeeee?!! – Cayéndose de espaladas - ¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡¿Dónde?!! ¡¡Mas bien... ¡¡¿Cuando y por que?!! – Poniéndose de pie de un brinco –

- Pues no se tu quien querías que fuera – Rascándose la cabeza - pero para tus preguntas... mi historia es esta... – Caminado lentamente y sentándose sin importarle en lo mas mínimo en el trono de Atena – Mi nombre es Ken Tanakata provengo de una clase acomodada así como tú, mi familia siempre ha tenido la pasión por la aviación tal vez fue por eso fui consagrado como la reencarnación del mismísimo Zeus... – Haciendo una pausa - ...Hace más o menos dos años descubrí quien era en realidad y luego de practicar un poco con mi cosmo y conocer a los caballeros que serían mis protectores, decidí hacer una pequeña visita a todos los Dioses entre ellos a Poseidón, Abel, Eris, Hilda e incluso a Hades, todos muy atentos y respetuosos –

- "...¿Por qué habrá sido?... bola de barberos..." – Piensa Atena –

- Y ya cuando iba a venir por ti me enteré de que andabas un poco ocupada, tu sabes las guerras contra Arlecs luego con Hilda, Poseidón, Hades... cosa que no entiendo por que son muy buenas personas... –

- "...Si como no..." –

- ... Por lo que ahora que creo que ya acabaste de meterte en problemas decidí visitarte y no solo a ti, sino que también para saber como eran las cosas en el Santuario... y la verdad es que me quede con la boca abierta... -

- Este yo... pues verás... -

- ¡¡Silencio Atena!! – Encendiendo su cosmo – Deseaba saber como gobernabas la tierra y tratabas a tus esclavos... ¡Quiero decir!... Santos y más aún para conocer como era tu comportamiento como Diosa, pero todo lo que he notado me ha decepcionado... –

- Yo... –

- ¡¡Tu nada!! ¡¡Serás castigada por esto!! – Alzando su mano -

- Pues... Si pretendes secuestrarme de una vez te advierto que mis caballeros del Zodiaco pelearan para protegerme y no solo a mí sino que también a la hermosa paz de este planeta y....blablabla – Comenzado Saori a decir su afamado discurso de dos horas y solo apto de las Miss Universo –

- Oye... – Ken intenta detenerla pero... ya es demasiado tarde...-

- Y Seiya seguro me rescatará como siempre –

- Espera yo no he dicho que te secuestraría – Empezando a desesperarse -

- Y una vez más arderá la llama de mi cosmo y... –

- ¡Quieres calmarte! – Enojándose más -

- Y me haré la mártir como es mi gran costumbre y... –

- ¡¡HAY YA CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS!! – Con una vena en la frente - ¡¡AHORA YA SE POR QUE NINGUN DIOS TE SOPORTA!! --V –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡¡En primer lugar yo no pretendía secuestrarte, atraparte o cualquier cosa por el estilo no soy de esos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer!! – Sonriendo malévolamente – Tengo otros planes pata ti Atena –

- ¿Cuáles? –

- No te castigaré como debe ser a cambio prefiero ponerte una prueba para que me demuestres tus capacidades - Levantándose del asiento -

- ¿Prueba? ¿Qué tipo de prueba? –

- Algo muy fácil... durante un día con su noche completa y pase lo que les pase a los santos de oro, tu y dejaré que también tus santos de bronce te ayuden... deberán tratarlos bien, no abra reclamos, reproches y demás cosas absurdas que solo a ti se te puede ocurrir ¿Entendido? –

- ¿Qué pasa sino lo hago? –

- Te quitare tu divinidad; es decir, dejaras de ser Atena para siempre por lo tanto perderás el respeto de todos los caballeros, amazonas, achichincles y demás, sin contar que todos los Dioses del Olimpo te haremos burla para siempre ¿Captas? –

- Eh.. si por supuesto oh! Gran dios de entre los Dioses, Zeus padre que... –

- ¡¡Yaaaa!! ¡¡Cierra esa enorme boca que te cargas !! –

- Por supuesto... "Si solo tengo que soportar a los de oro durante 24 hrs. es pan comido sabía que Zeus era tonto pero no tanto jejeje" – Piensa –

- Bueno tengo que irme... – Caminando rumbo a la salida – Ah!! Lo olvidaba... – Deteniéndose – Aún tengo que preparar a los santos de oro... –

- ¿Preparar? –

- Si... – Alzando su brazo y proyectando su cosmo por las doce casas – Listo –

- ¿Qué hiciste? –

- Ya lo verás y recuerda... ¡¡Sopórtalos hasta que yo regrese si encuentro algún reclamo por parte de ellos... despídete Atena wajajajaja !! –

- Como tu digas, ¡Adiosito! ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡¡Bye, bye!! ¡No olvides escribir! – Despidiéndolo desde la entrada –

- Mmmm... Me da flojera bajar todo... ¡¡Ya se!! – Se dice Ken luego de encender su cosmo – Debí haber echo desde un principio, ya ni modo – Y desaparecer, Atena baja la mano para luego volverse a sentar en su trono –

- Loco... – Y se vuelve a dormir –

**- FIN DEL UNO – **

**Próximo capítulo: "¿Pesadilla?...¿O solo la triste realidad?" **


	2. ¿Pesadilla? ¿O solo la triste realidad?

Hola de nuevo ^-^ hubo un momento libre de la escu, y me di a la tarea de seguir el Fic, 

Cristal Ketchum: Saori sufrirá mucho ya lo verás, por el momento serán otros los que se la pasaran mal, muy mal

Misao CG: Espero y continué llamándote la atención, me gusta mucho parodiar a estos santos.

Saira: Me alegra tanto que te llaga gustado "Diversión en el Santuario" a ver si logró con este lo mismo que con el otro (es difícil hacer reír a la gente), tenme paciencia...

Beledien: Saori se merece eso y más... -_-! No eres la única que piensa igual ya verás por que en el Fic ^_~

Serpente of nile: Ya lo descubrirás en este capítulo!

Kasumi-the-secret-agent: Shaka es el único que descubrió quien era Ken en realidad, el tan famoso Zeus y por eso quiso venerarlo como se merecía, pero se le paso la mano XDXD

r-288: Gracias!! Haré lo que pueda por seguirlo a ver si estas vacaciones me nace la inspiración!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

CAPITULO 2: "¿PESADILLA?... ¿O SOLO LA TRISTE REALIDAD?..."

Después de la extraña visita del dios Zeus, Atena se ha vuelto a dormir en su gran trono pero queda una pregunta al aire... ¿Qué maña extraña hizo el Dios de Dioses con los santos dorados?... averigüémoslo... 

9:10 a.m 

En la entrada del Santuario:

Cuatro personas caminan tranquilamente, ellos son anda más y nada menos que Ikki, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu que llegan del pueblo luego de haber tenido que ir a recoger todos los paquetes que les encargo Saori de sus últimas compras

- Oye Ikki... no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda de tu parte – Reclama Shiryu quien carga tantos bultos que no puede ver ni por donde va – 

- Pero que no vez que yo también estoy cargando con mi parte – Mostrando una micro cajita que cabía perfectamente en su pantalón y... nada más –_–! 

- Vamos, no seas payaso y ayúdanos – Le dice Hyoga – 

- ¡¡¿A quien llamas payaso, Ganzo?!! – 

- ¡¡A ti!! ¡¡Flojo!! ¡¡Nosotros con todos estos bultos que no nos dejan ni caminar y tu bien cómodo sin nada!! –

- Por favor no seas malo Ikki y coopera más... – Interviene Shun con ojos llorosos como a medio morir – 

- Mmmm... Bah!! Está bien pero solo lo hago por que Shun me lo pide... ¡¡Y nada más!! – Volteando a ver furioso a un Hyoga que solo sonríe triunfal – Y quita esa estúpida sonrisa o te la quito yo - ¡¡¿Oíste?!! – Ayudando con unos paquetes tanto a Shiryu como a Hyoga muy a su pesar – 

Todos siguen su recorrido muy tranquilos, bueno a excepción de las quejas y reproches por parte de Ikki, hasta que se acercan a la primera casa del Santuario... "Aries"...  en donde ven a alguien tirado en las escaleras de esta

- ¿Ven lo que yo veo? – Pregunta Hyoga pestañeando varias veces – 

- Desgraciadamente si... no lo puedo creer... Seiya tirado en el piso... otra vez... – Responde Shiryu dando un suspiro de resignación y los cuatro van hasta donde efectivamente encuentran a su compañero de armas con un enorme chichón en la cabeza e inconsciente – 

- Hey, Seiya vamos ¡¡Despierta!! – Lo zarandea Ikki quien está empezando a perder la poca paciencia que de por si tiene – 

- ¿Mm? – Abriendo los ojos - 

- Ya era hora, anda párate antes de que me enoje –

- ¿Qué? Ikki – Reaccionando - Y también Shiryu, Hyoga... ¡¡Shun!! ¿Qué hacen aquí no se supone que fueron por un encargo de Saori? – Parándose a duras penas – 

- Ya regresamos idiota, ¿Qué no vez? – 

- Ah si es cierto je! je ! je! – Empezando a reír como estúpido ante la indiferencia de todos que ya se empezaban a hartar de él  – 

- Seguro que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero  – Suspira Hyoga - ¿Qué hacías ahí tumbado?... para variar... –

- Pues... – Rascándose la cabeza – Lo último que recuerdo era que Saori me mando por el correo con Mu, por que a él le da pereza tener que subir por todas las doce casas y luego tener que volver a bajar y me dijo que ella ni loca lo hacía, así que me pidió de favor que yo viniera lo más rápido posible; cosa que hice, pero en alguna parte entre Cáncer y Géminis creo que perdí el control y.... ya no me acuerdo –

- Nooooo, sino necesitas decirnos, el resto de tu historia se saca por simple deducción – Dice Ikki fastidiado – 

- ¿En serio? ¿Y me la puedes decir? – Dice tontamente Seiya, esto claro está enfurece a Ikki quien está a punto de mandarlo de paseo por el Infierno pero Shiryu interviene justo a tiempo – 

- Vamos Ikki cálmate y tu Seiya mejor... mejor cierra la boca ¿Quieres? – 

- ¿Por qué?... bueno está bien – Corrige al ver la mirada fulminante de Shiryu – 

Así todos los cinco caballeritos de bronce cargan los paquetes que llegan hasta su cara, mientras caminan rumbo a la primera casa pero ahí en lugar de estar el caballero de Aries solo está un pequeño niño no mayor de ocho años y con un traje de entrenamiento dando de vueltas por todos lados 

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo!! – Parándose - ¡¡Iré a la feria del pueblo seguramente ahí encontraré algo mejor que hacer y nadie puede detenerme!! – Dice muy contento dando de saltos rumbo a la salida del templo pero en eso... –

- Saori es muy mala por no dejarnos tener escaleras eléctricas en el Santuario, mira que tener que subir las doce casas no es nada fácil – Dice Hyoga al momento de entrar junto a los demás – 

- ¿Y que podemos hacer? – Pregunta Seiya – 

- Yo me uniré a la huelga de Shura y Aioria tal vez saqué algo de bueno – Responde Ikki, así todos mientras discuten pasan tranquilamente por la casa, mientras el extraño niño se ha escondido detrás de un pilar – 

- Solo esto me faltaba... si me ven es mi fin... a... a... no ahora no... a... a... ¡¡Achu!! - 

- Salud Hyoga – Dice Seiya –

- Yo no fui – 

- ¿Y tu Shun? – 

- No – 

- ¿Shiryu? –

- No – 

- A mi no me mires – Le dice Ikki adelantándose – 

– Si no fue ninguno de nosotros ¿Quien fue? – Se pregunta cuando su vista se posa en la entrada del templo y todos ven como un niño camina de puntillas rumbo a la salida – 

- ¡¡Oye tu!! ¡¡Los aprendices para caballero no pueden estar aquí!! – Le habla Shiryu al momento de ir tras él pero... – 

- ¡¡Rayos, ya me cacharon!! – Comenzando a correr para no ser atrapado – 

- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No te vamos hacer nada!! – Le grita Shun - 

- ¡¡Eso es lo que dicen todos!! – Aplicando mas velocidad a sus piernas pero en eso... alguien lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta para dejarlo suspendido en el aire - ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada!! – 

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces por que huyes? – Pregunta Ikki que había aplicado parte de su velocidad para atraparlo – 

- ¡¡Bájame o te ira mal!! ¡¡Te lo advierto!! – 

- ¿Así? Y que puede hacerme un enano como tu ¿He? – 

- ¡¡Esto!! – Concentrándose para hacer levitar a Ikki que lo suelta de inmediato – 

- ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! ¡¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!! – 

- No te importa –_– Lanzándolo contra un muro... – 

- ¡¡CRASH!! ...Y que este dejará bien marcada su figura –

- @__@ - Ikki – 

- Te lo advertí – 

- Vi...vieron eso chicos – Dice Seiya – 

- Lo veo y no lo creo – Comenta Hyoga – 

- Ah! es cierto y eso va para ustedes también – Dice el pequeño niño al voltear a verlos – Si intentan atraparme quedarán igual o peor ¿Entendido? -

- Entendemos, pero antes se puede saber tu nombre al menos – Intenta convencerlo Shiryu – 

- Mmmm... esta bien... tu ganas... – Cruzándose de brazos – Mi nombre es Mu – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! – 

- No... no.... no es posible... ¡¡Tu no puedes ser el Mu que conozco!! – Dice exaltado Seiya – 

- ¿Y?, Yo a ustedes no los conozco, por lo que me largo – Finaliza al momento de darse la media vuelta para marcharse pero en eso... – 

- ¡¡A no!! ¡¡Tu no te vas sin que me las pagues!! – Ikki que se para de golpe y llegar hasta el pequeño Mu – 

- ¡¡Otra vez tu!! – Mu intenta esquivarlo pero como pequeño aprendiz que es, no lo logra a tiempo por lo que Ikki lo golpea en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente – 

- Ja! A mí nadie me lastima sin recibir su merecido – Con un sonrisa triunfal al momento que los demás caballeritos se le acercan -

- ¡¡Ikki!! ¡¡Que bárbaro, lo lastimaste!! – Ikki no le hace caso y carga a Mu debajo de su brazo – 

- No dramatices Shun – 

- ¿Que vamos hacer con él? – Pregunta Hyoga – 

- Yo sugiero llevarlo con Saori, tal vez ella sepa algo al respecto – Contesta sabiamente Shiryu – Todos se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza, por lo que dejan todo en la casa de Aries y suben rumbo a Tauro en donde encuentran vació el templo – 

- Que raro, Alde estaba aquí cuando pase – Comenta Seiya – 

- Tal vez este en otro templo – Le dice Shun pero... –

**¡¡CRASH!!**

El sonido de algo rompiéndose los hace ponerse en alerta

- ¿Qué fue eso? – 

- Vamos a ver – Sugiere Hyoga y todos buscan al causante siendo es Shun el primero en descubrirlo – 

- ¡¡Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu!! ¡¡Vengan!! -

- ¿Qué sucede Shun? – Pregunta su hermano que es el primero en llegar – 

- Mira – Señalando un cuarto que es nada más y nada menos que la cocina que... esta echa un desastre -_-

... todo había sido saqueado; alacena, estantes, estufa y el refrigerador ni para que decir, tenia varios trates rotos, pedazos de comida tiradas por todas partes y otros lados con restos de comida aún escurriendo, en pocas palabras era un asco... mas aún y para sorpresa de todos en medio de toda esta porquería se hallaba un niño de como ocho años sentado en el piso muy entretenido lamiéndose la manos que aun quedaban con restos de chocolate...

- Ñam, Ñam, Ñam que rico esta esto –

- No me digan que ese niño es... es... – Tartamudea Seiya – 

- Voy a averiguarlo – Se ofrece voluntariamente Shun y va hasta el pequeño – 

- Oye... –

- Ñam, Ñam, ¿Si? – 

- Serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre -

- Me llamo Aldebarán pero todos me dicen Alde – Sonriendo dulcemente, claro esto hace que a todos les salga una gotota de sudor al confirmar sus sospechas – 

- Primero este mocoso y ahora esa cosa, creo que me voy a enfermar – Dice Ikki empezando a perder la paciencia – 

- Muy bien, ahora si que ya no se ni que pensar – Exclama Shiryu – 

- ¿Nos lo llevamos? – Pregunta Hyoga – 

- No podemos dejarlo aquí con todo este desastre – Interviene Shun – 

- Si es así, salgamos ya de aquí... – Ordena Ikki pero... –

- Yo no quiero ir – Dice un Alde que había escuchado todo perfectamente – 

- ¡¡Tu vienes mocoso y eso es todo!! – Alzando el puño – 

- No, y no puedes obligarme – 

- ¿A no? – Encendiendo su cosmo - 

- ¡Espera hermano! – Entra al rescate Shun – Déjame a mí – Volteando hacia Alde - ¿Vendrías si te doy un paleta? -

- Mmmm... ¡¡A si, sí!! – Shun saca de su pantalón una paleta que traía de casualidad y se la da a un Alde que se va con ellos felizmente – 

 9: 15 a.m 

Y mientras los caballeritos de bronce suben por las doce casas en su siguiente parada que es Géminis otra situación se llevaba acabo aqu

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no!! – 

- ¡¡Que si!! – 

Efectivamente esos dos no son otros sino que Saga y Kanon que como de adultos o como de niños siguen discutiendo de quien nació primero... ellos si que nunca cambiarían ^^! – 

- ¡¡Yo nací primero Kanon!! – Dice Saga furioso – 

- ¡¡¿Quién lo dice?!! – 

- ¡¡Yo lo digo y solo por eso!! – 

- ¡¡Eres un abusivo, bien puedo ser yo el mayor!! – 

- ¡¡Compruébalo!! – 

- ¡¡Si eso quieres!! ¡¡Muy bien!! – Dice Kanon al momento de lanzarse a golpear a un Saga que no se dejaría tan fácil por lo que empieza una verdadera batalla campal entre gemelos para saber quien llego primero a este mundo ^^!

Afuera

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Pregunta Seiya – 

- Sea lo que sea, presiento que no nos gustará nada de nada – Es toda la contestación que recibe por parte de Hyoga, todos apuran su paso para entrar al templo y solo ver a los gemelos fantásticos tirados en el piso dándose de golpes el uno al otro – 

- ¿Quién quiere ir? – Pregunta Shiryu – 

- Yo no – Responde Shun – 

- Ni yo, ve tu Shiryu es tu turno – Con sonrisa malévola Hyoga – 

- Tenia que abrí mi boca ¿Ikki, te importaría? –

- ... Bah!! todo yo – Entregando un todavía inconsciente Mu a Shun - 

- ¡¡Ya me tienes harto!! – Grita Kanon al momento de intentar ahorcar a Saga - 

- ¡¡Y tu amí!! ¡¡Preferiría ser único!! – Haciendo lo mismo – 

- ¡¡Ahora sabrás que conmigo no se... !! ¡¡HEY!! ¡¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!! 

- ¡¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!! – Les grita Saga a Ikki y Shiryu que los agarraron de los brazos - 

- ¡¡Muy bien, la fiesta se acabo, hora de separarse!! – Ordena Ikki – 

- ¿Quién te crees? ¡Te ordeno que me bajes!  - Forcejean tanto Saga como Kanon - ¡¡Esto les va a pesar!! – Dicen al unísono – 

- ¡¡Ya cálmense!! ¡¡No les vamos hacer nada!! ¡¡Solo queremos hablar!! – Intenta convencerlos Shiryu pero no funcionaba, los hermanos seguían pataleando y gritando a más no poder – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Saga – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Kanon – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! – De ambos – 

Estos gritos empezaban a dañar los tímpanos de los caballeros hasta que... Ikki explota – 

- ¡¡MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO, CÁLLENSE O LES ARRANCARÉ LA LENGUA!! – 

- ... –

- ... - 

- Así esta mejor ) – 

- Muy bien y ahora – Shiryu suelta con cuidado a un Saga que lo primero que hace es salir corriendo hasta Kanon – 

- ¡¡Suelta a mi hermano o sino...!! – 

- ¿Sino que? – Enarca una ceja Ikki - 

- ¡¡Esto!! – Saga de un movimiento rápido lo pisa fuertemente haciendo que Ikki... – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! – ...Grite de dolor y provoque que suelte a Kanon con lo que los dos hermanos emprenden la huída lo más rápido que pueden-

- ¡¡¿Que están esperando?!! ¡¡Atrápenlos!! – Seiya y Hyoga van a su persecución pero... eran rápidos para ser tan pequeños - 

- ¡¡Considérense muertos!! – 

- ¡¡Corre Kanon!! ¡¡Corre!! – Le dice Saga cuando ya están por llegar hasta la salida del templo, pero en eso... – 

- ¡¡Ya los tengo!! – Hyoga cae sobre ellos seguido de Seiya empezando a forcejear entre todos haciendo una bola de humo – 

- ¡¡Montoneros!! – Grita Kanon – 

- ¡¡Abusivos!! – Le sigue Saga – 

Cuando todo la humareda pasa se nota como cada gemelo ha sido inmovilizado de los brazos por cada santo – 

- Tranquilos, que no comprenden que no les haremos nada – Intenta razonar Hyoga – 

- ¡¡No te creo!! ¡¡Me lástimas!! – Forcejea Saga – 

- ¡¡Y tu también!! – Le reclama Kanon a un Seiya que solo hace una mueca – 

- Creo que ya tengo la forma de cómo mantenerlos quietos – Dice Ikki apareciendo con una cuerda – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! - Gritan los gemelos al saber lo que les harían, y luego de algunos golpes, reproches, perdidas de paciencia, gritos, gritos y más gritos, Ikki por fin termina de amarrar al par que provocaba más dolores de cabeza que la misma Saori ^_^ y finalmente son atados de las manos para controlarlos 

- Snif! Snif! – Empieza a hacer pucheros un mini Kanon – 

- No llores – Intenta consolarlo Saga que también tiene unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos – Snif! –

- No lloren – Les dice Shun al verlos -  Mi hermano tiende a ser muy impulsivo pero no es malo, ya verán que cuando se calme los soltará – Sonriéndoles – 

- ¡¡Shun!! – 

- Si Ikki – 

- ¡¡Muévete!! – 

- ... - 

Y así los caballeros salen de Géminis con Ikki a la cabeza cargando a Mu y seguido muy de cerca  de Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun que se encarga de cuidar tanto a Alde que siguen entretenido con su paleta y a los hermanitos 

- Alde... hey Alde... – Le susurra Kanon – 

- Ñam! Ñam! ¿Qué? – 

- Desátanos ¿Quieres? –

- Pero si me ve Shun se va a enojar conmigo y el me dio esta paleta, lo ven – Mostrándoselas – 

- Hay Alde -_-!

- Te propongo un trato – Interviene Saga – 

- ¿Cuál? – 

- Si nos desatas yo te daré ¡Dos paletas! ¿Qué me dices? –

- Mmmm... cuatro – 

- ¡¡No abuses!! – 

- Cuatro o no lo hago – Sonriendo malévolamente – 

- Eres un... ¡¡Esta bien, cuatro pero ni una más!! – 

- Bien – Metiendose la paleta a la boca y empezando la dura labor de desamarra las nudos de la cuerda, por su parte Shiryu se ha puesto muy pensativo

- ¿En que piensas? – Le pregunta Seiya – 

- Hay algo que no entiendo – 

- ¿Qué? – 

- Mu, Alde, Saga y Kanon aparte de que quien sabe por que, fueron convertidos en unos niños, pero si no lo han anotado, ninguno parece reconocernos, eso significa que también su memoria ha pasado a ser realmente la de unos niños... eso es lo que no entiendo...-

- ... Ah... eso... pues... yo tampoco lo entiendo jejeje – Contesta con muchas gotitas de sudor por que ni siquiera entendió lo que le dijo Shiryu - u_uuuu

Y mientras esto sucede llegan hasta la siguiente casa "Cáncer" en donde encuentran a MM más rápido de lo que pensaban, por que este seguía tomando el sol en su hamaca como lo había estado haciendo desde la mañana como cuando era adulto

- Despierta, MM, anda – Lo zarandea Shiryu para hacerlo despertar pero este solo se queja y se vuelve a acomodar – 

- MM – Lo intenta una vez mas solo que está vez jala su hombro acción que provoca que... – 

- ¡¡AHHHHHHH!! – Grite como loco por que se había quemado toda la espalda – ¡¡ME QUEME, ME DUELE!!  -

- No... no llores... MM tranquilízate, fue un accidente... – Empieza a desesperarse Shiryu - 

-Snif! Snif! – Frotándose los ojos - ¿Quién eres tú? – 

- Larga historia... –_–! 

Luego de convencer a MM de que los acompañaran aunque antes Shiryu tuvo que chantajearlo con que le daría todos los anímales para disecar que él quisiera si a cambio lo seguía, claro que con esto MM acepto gustoso ^_^ ((Niños tontos, pero no tanto dicen por ahí))

Su siguiente parada fue Leo en el cual "Milagrosamente" el pequeño Aioria no les dio ningún problema y gustoso los acompañó, para que su próxima parada fuera "Virgo" 

- ¿Listos? – Pregunta Seiya sin saber a que rabieta esta vez se enfrentarían -   

- ¿Tenemos otra? – Le responde Ikki, por lo que primero los caballeritos seguidos de cerca de los otros niños entran con cuidado al templo de Virgo que esta en absoluto silencio – 

- ¿Dónde está Shaka? – Un silencio absoluto hasta que... -

- ¡¡¿Quien ha osado decir mi nombre?!! – Se oye una voz proveniente del mero interior del templo, todos van hasta ahí solo para ver a un pequeño Shaka ataviado con un traje budista orando frente a la estatua de Buda - ¡¡Insolentes!! – Les grita - ¡¡Han osado interrumpir mi meditación y deberán ser castigados por eso!! – 

- Shaka no estamos de humor, por lo que deja tus tonterías y ven con nosotros – Dice Hyoga que ha empezado dolerle la cabeza de ver tantos niños – 

- ¡¡¿Has oído eso?!! – Volteándose a ver la estatua de Buda - ¡¡Han blasfemado contra mí!! ¡¡Yo que soy tu reencarnación!! ¡¡Pero que ya no hay respeto en este mundo!! – Cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar - ¡¡El mundo está condenado!! ¡¡CONDENADO!! – Llorando a mares – 

- Bien ahora yo lo sabemos... Shaka siempre ha estado loco... desde niño, ¿A quien le toca? – Todos los santos voltean hacia todas partes... nadie quería enfrentarse a esa molestia... – 

- Puedo hacer una sugerencia - Interviene MM -

- Que quieres enano – Responde con su acostumbrada sutileza Ikki – 

- No soy enano – Frunciendo el ceño – Me llamo MM – 

- Lo que sea – 

- Si quieren yo puedo ir por Shaka – 

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que puedes hacer tu? – 

- Tu solo observa – Tras lo cual MM se acerca lentamente a un Shaka que sigue con sus rabietas – 

- Pero yo como Buda, mi deber es limpiar este mundo con mi pureza de corazón, el nirvana me espera ¿No es así Buda? – Volteando a ver la misma estatua que parecía tan harta como los caballeros de un Shaka que parecía nunca callarse - 

- Oye.... Shaka – Le llama con voz melodiosa MM – 

-  ¿Si? ¿Qué deseas de mí?, ¿Encontrar el camino?, ¿La salvación?, Di lo que te acongoja y yo te ayudaré *_* -

- Hee... pues... yo... ¡¡Shaka, mira detrás de ti!! ¡¡Gente que ha venido a vanagloriarte!! –  

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? – 

- Si que eres tonto – Momento aprovechado para que ... – 

- ¡¡PACK!! - ... Mascarita lo golpeara en la cabeza – 

- Listo – Dice MM al acercarse a los caballeritos jalando detrás de un brazo a un Shaka que ve buditas volar alrededor de su cabeza – 

- @__@... Oh, Buda me llama... ya puedo verlo... Siiiii... el nirvana wiii... –

- Aunque sea, funcionó – Ikki  levanta a Shaka de un brazo – Todo tuyo Shun –

- ¿Y yo que voy hacer con él? – 

- Yo que sé, tu eres el experto con los niños los demás solos los cazamos – 

- Que gracioso -_-! 

- Muy bien prosigamos que aun nos faltan muchos más – Dice Seiya, todos asientes y su próxima parada es... Libra – 

–** FIN DEL DOS – **

**Próximo capítulo: "¡¡Más niños!! ¡¡Que el cielo nos proteja!!"**


	3. ¡¡Mas niños! ¡¡Que el cielo nos proteja!

Me alegra mucho que les este gustando el fic ^-^ a todos ustedes 

Zekhen-angel and zekhen  Y todavía lo que les falta por sufrir como niñeros!! A que no te lo imaginas!

Misao CG: Actualizo tan pronto como puedo ^^  no desesperes.

DarkLady_Iria : Y batallaran aun más, pero no con los niños sino con Atena.

Abby Lockhart: Es lindo Mu, cierto, yo creo que todos los mini santos se ven hermosos.

Cristal Ketchum Darklight : Y todavía faltan más niños! Espero y te sigan gustando sus diabluras!

Alisse: Gracias Alisse ^o^

Kasumi-the-secret-agent: En este capitulo sale Camus, pero siendo amigo de Milo pues... bueno solo lee y verás!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 3: "¡¡MÁS NIÑOS!! ¡¡QUE EL CIELO NOS PROTEJA!!"**

9:20 a.m

Templo de Libra 

Los caballeritos han llegado hasta ahí solo para encontrar al maestro de Shiryu tirado en el piso durmiendo profundamente

- Este te toca – Empujando Hyoga a Shiryu – 

- Ya voy, ya voy, mandones– 

- Zzzzz – Docko se acomoda en el suelo - 

- Maestro... Maestro despierte – 

- Zzzz – 

- Maestro... – 

- Zzzz – 

- Maestro, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia así que levantase ya – 

- Zzzz – 

- ¡¡¡¡QUE SE PARE!!!! – Perdiendo los estribos y sin querer queriendo lo patea para hacerlo rodar por todo el templo – 

- Uppss!! – 

- Ahora si que la hiciste Shiryu – Le dice Seiya al ver lo que hizo – 

- ¡¡Maestro!! – Y va tras él solo para encontrarlo a las afueras de Libra-

- Zzzz - ....todavía dormido – 

- Menos mal – 

-  Zzzz... ¿Mm? ¿Ya amaneció? – Pestañeado varias veces y estirándose – Que bien dormí... a excepción de que soñé de que alguien me maltrataba – Con esto Shiryu se voltea todo apenado - ¿He? y tu... ¿Quién eres? – Reaccionando "por fin" de que tenia compañía –

- Hay maestro... – Agachando la cabeza – 

Y así siguen su camino ahora ya con varios niños encima, un Mu inconsciente, Alde con su ardua labor de desatar los quien sabe cuantos nudos haya echo Ikki, Saga y Kanon molestándose uno al otro, MM, Aioria que no hace otra cosa mas que picotear el enorme chichón que tuviera Shaka y Docko que bosteza a todo lo que da y se va tropezando con todo y con todos... 

Siguiente parada... Escorpión... en donde hay una verdadera guerra entre Milo y Camus

- ¡¡Toma esto y esto!! – Dice Milo arrogando bolas de tierra y lodo – 

- ¡¡Ahora verás!! – Le responde Camus haciendo exactamente lo mismo – 

Cada uno había echo su fuerte en medio del templo de escorpión con cualquier cosa que pudieron encontrar "y cargar" y ahora se estaban arrojando de todo lo que tenían a la mano y sin contar que era un desastre la casa, habían roto todo... las mesas... la cocina... el cuarto de Milo era un tremendo alboroto... ya que habían intentado incluso jugar a "Tarzan" pero no les resulto como querían por que Camus se estrello contra el muro y decidieron ahora estar mejor aventándose de cosas - 

Y afuera

- Es tu turno Hyoga – Lo empuja Shiryu – 

- ¿Hey? ¿Por qué yo? – 

- Por que tu enfrentaste la primera vez a Milo y lo más seguro es que si está él este Camus y "ese" es tu maestro así ¡¡Ándale!! – 

- Pero... no quiero ir solo ;_; - 

- Yo voy contigo si quieres – Se ofrece el siempre acomedido Shun – 

- ¡¡Perfecto!!  "...Siempre funciona jejeje..." – Con lo cual ambos se arman de valor y entran... y extrañamente el templo se haya vació y en paz – 

- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunta Shun – 

- ¡¡Milo!! ¡¡Maestro Camus!! ¡¡Salgan, no les haremos nada!! – Grita Hyoga, pero no hay respuesta – 

- ¿Qué hacemos? – 

- No lo se – Ambos siguen avanzando hasta en medio del templo y... – 

- ¡¡AHORA!! – Ordena Milo y tanto él como Camus que estaban escondidos detrás de una columna salen y les empiezan a aventar bolas de lodo... con muy buena puntería... ^^ - 

- Ja! Ja! Ja! – Y huyen lo más rápido que pueden - 

- Debí haberlo sospechado – Musita Hyoga mientras se quita la mugre de la cara - ¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡Vengan acá malcriados!! – 

- ¡¡Hyoga!! ¡¡Tranquilo!! – Intenta vanamente Shun hacerle reaccionar– 

- ¡¡Ahora veras Milo!! – Le grita cuando ya está por atraparlo – 

- ¡¡Eso crees tu!! – Sacándole la lengua , Hyoga se enoja y se avienta para agarrarlo pero... Milo se agacha - 

- ¡¡PACK!! – Y Hyoga se estrella contra un muro – 

- @_@ - 

Y con Shun las cosas estaban igual, ya que Camus era muy ágil y escurridizo 

- ¡¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas!! – Haciéndole muecas - 

- Muy bien tu ganas... perdí...  – Dice Shun deteniéndose de pronto, haciendo que tanto Camus como Milo se queden con ¿¿?? varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza – Es mas... – Prosigue – Me rindo... ustedes son demasiado para mí... – Arrodillándose y empezando a llorar – Nunca podría atraparlos por más que me esforzara – Con esto Milo y Camus no pueden dejar de sentirse culpables por lo que, con cuidado y lentamente se acercan hasta Shun – 

- Solo era una broma, no es para que te pusieras así – Dice Milo – 

- Es verdad – Lo acompaña Camus – 

- ¿Solo era un broma? – Los mira con ojos lloroso Shun – 

- ¡¡Si!! – Dicen al unísono – 

- Si es así – Shun se levanta de golpe y sujeta al par de los brazos - ¡¡Pues esto también era un broma y cayeron muy fácil!! – 

- ¡¡Nos engañaste!! – Forcejea Camus – 

- ¡¡Eres un tramposo!! –

- ¡¡Mentiste!! –

- Lo se, pero no había de otra, perdónenme... ¡¡Ikki, Seya, Shiryu ya pueden entrar!! – 

Con lo que después de varias quejas de Milo y Camus quedan amarrados junto con Saga y Kanon

- Los creí más listo, son unos tontos al dejarse engañar con semejante tontería – Les reclama Saga – 

- Mira quien lo dice, si tu estas en las mismas – Le contesta Milo – 

- Hum!! – 

- Alde... ¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar? – Le pregunta Kanon – 

- Ya mero – Solo me faltan – Uno..dos... tres...Mmmm ¿Qué sigue del tres? – 

- Cinco tonto –  _o_

- Ah sí, pues cinco nudos y ya acabó – 

9: 35 a.m 

En otra parte Seiya reanima a Hyoga y todos prosiguen, siguiente parada... Sagitario... pero este templo se haya vació por lo que ahora van rumbo a Capricornio en donde no les es difícil encontrar no solo a un mini Shura si no que también a un mini Aioros en la entrada del templo todos llenos de pintura de pies a cabeza – 

- Mira ahí Shura – Dice Aioros – ¿Quiénes son los que vienen para acá? – 

- No tengo idea pero traen a... Saga, Kanon, Mu, y... Wow!! Son todos nuestros compañeros... – Parándose de golpe ambos hasta que el primero en llegar es Seiya – 

- Hola!! – 

- ... – 

- ... – 

- No me van a saludar – 

- No se quien demonios eres, además que haces con todos ellos  – Dice Shura señalando a sus amigos – 

- ¡¡Y con mi hermano!! - Grita Aioros corriendo – 

- ¡¡Aioria!! ¡¡¿Esta bien?!! – Abrazándolo demasiado fuertemen – 

- Espera... – 

-  ¡¡¿Qué te hicieron estos bárbaros?!! – Apretándolo más - 

- ... me asfixias –

- ¡¡Vamos contesta!! – 

- ¡¡No puedo respirar!! – Grita desesperado hasta Aioros se da cuenta de su grave error y lo suelta – Ha, ha, ha, estoy... bien... no te... preocupes... - 

-  ¿Seguro? – 

- ¡¡SIIII!! – 

- Perfecto, dos mas, ya podemos largarnos – Habla de pronto Ikki – 

- Si, esto cada vez es mas extraño – Lo apoya Shiryu – 

- Ya oíste Shura, acompáñanos – Le dice gentilmente Seiya – 

- ¿Y si digo que no? – 

- ¡¡Te amarrare junto con los otros!! – Interviene Ikki señalando a Saga, Milo, Kanon y Camus – 

- Glup!! Si es así por la buenas pues sí ^_^ - Tras lo cual todo ingresan tranquilamente en la casa de Capricornio para que lo que vieran los dejara mas que sorprendidos – 

- ¡¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?!! – Exclama Shiryu – 

- ¿Qué le hicieron al templo? – Les pregunta Shun – 

- ¿Les gusta? – Dice Aioros – 

- Todo fue idea mía, ¿A poco no se ve bien? – Finaliza mini Shura - 

- He... pues...para ser sinceros – Intenta decir algo Hyoga – 

"Lo que habían visto nuestro adorados santillos era nada más y nada menos que una remodelación radical del templo de Capricornio, esos dos diablillos con la pintura que fuera destinada a las pancartas de huelga la habían usado para pintar todas las columnas y paredes del templo que parecía más una cuadro abstracto que otra cosa haciendo la casa de Capricornio la más colorida del Santuario... ¿Santuario?... yo digo que de toda Grecia... " 

- Presiento que esto no le va a gustar nada a Atena – Afirma Seiya – 

- Y tu crees que se lo diremos, estas loco – Le dice Ikki – Si se llega a enterar fingiremos demencia y se acabo ¿De acuerdo? – Todos asienten – 

- Bien, sigamos – 

9:45 a.m 

Luego de la pequeña sorpresa que se llevaron siguen avanzando, Acuario ya no hubo problema, ya tenía bien amarrado a Camus y milagrosamente solo les faltaba un templo por visitar "Phycis" y su mini santo "Afrodita", nadie sabe que esperar de ese niño por lo que entran todos juntos pero... no hay absolutamente nadie... 

- ¿Dónde esta Afro? – Volteando para todos lados Shun – 

- Yo se donde está – Lo llama Mascarita de la Muerte – 

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? –

- En el único lugar donde puede esconderse de la gente, su horrible jardín con rosas, – Todos oyen a MM y efectivamente van hasta el dichoso jardín y solo ven a un niño con un traje de entrenamiento, largo cabellos azul bien cuidado, y de un aspecto extremadamente delicado; es decir, si nadie supiera que "ese" era Afro, todo mundo lo hubiera confundido con "UNA NIÑA"

- No me digan que ese es Afro – Pregunta incrédulo Seiya – 

- Ver para creer Ja! Ja! Ja! – Empieza a burlarse Ikki seguido de todos que nunca se imaginaron semejante cosa – 

- Ja! Ja! Ja! – Por su parte Afro se ha puesto de pie y los ve con curiosidad - 

- ¿De que se ríen? – Musita y MM se le acerca – 

- ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Se rien de ti!! ¡¡Tu eres el más raro de todos nosotros!! ¡¡¿Por qué no te comportas como el hombre que eres?!! ¡¡Deja ya esas rosas en paz!! – Dándole un manotazo para que tirara las rosas que traía cargando – 

- ¡Mis rosas! ¡¡Eres muy malo MM!! ¡¡BBUUAA!! – Comenzando a llorar a mares – 

- ¡¡Cállate!! – Intenta inútilmente Mascarita de detenerlo pero ya era tarde – 

- ¡¡BBUUAA!! – 

- No llores... – Le dice Shun dándole otra rosa que él había cortado - MM no hablaba enserio, deja de llorar – 

- Snif! Snif! ¿Es cierto? – Frotándose los ojos Afro y viendo a MM – 

- .... Bah!! Si con eso se calla ¡¡Tu ganas, no lo dije enserio!! – Cruzándose de brazos y yéndose a otro lado – 

- Listo... ya podemos irnos – 

10:00 am

Luego de una ardua subida llegan hasta el templo de Atena solo para encontrarla como desde el principio... "Echadota y dormida"

- Atena... vamos despierta... – La zarandea Seiya – 

- Zzzz... – 

- Atena... no es hora de dormir - 

- Zzzz... Zeus no me molestes, sino encuentras la salida es esa puertota grande donde dice "Sa-li-da" ¿Sabes leer? – Dice adormilada – 

- ¿Zeus? ¿De que hablas Saori? – 

- Zzzz... - 

- ¡¡¿Quítate Seiya?!! ¡¡No sabes hacer nada bien!! – Lo empuja de pronto Ikki - ¡¡Se hace así!! – Agarrando a Atena de los hombros - ¡¡LEVANTATE!! ¡¡MIRA QUE HADES YA ESTA AQUÍ!! – Zarandeándola hasta casi desnucarla – 

- ¡¡Hades!! – Despertando de golpe - ¡¡Todo mundo protéjame!! ¡¡¿Dónde esta mi armadura?!! ¡¡Maldición, la empeñe!! ¡¡Seiya apúrate y desempéñala!! – Gritando como loca ante las gotas de sudor no solo de los caballeritos de bronce sino que también de los niños – 

- ¿Quién es esa loca? – Dice en voz baja Shura a Aioros – 

- Yo que se, pero ya me quiero ir de aquí – Y mientras Atena reacciona, un Mu y Shaka que fueran cargados por Shiryu empiezan a despertar -

- Mi cabeza – Se queja Shaka – 

- Ought!! Me duele mucho, pero ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese – Dice Mu viendo furioso a un Ikki que se le paso la mano y ahora no sabe como calmar a Saori que sigue como loca – 

- ¡¡Todo mundo al inframundo!! ¡¡¿Dónde esta la daga?!! ¡¡Que alguien traiga el cuchillo de la cocina!! ¡¡PRONTO!! – 

- ¡¡No es cierto, ya cálmate!! – Le grita Ikki – 

- Shaka... ya sabes que hacer – 

- Si, Mu – Tras lo cual los dos abren bien grande la boca y como Shiryu estaba distraído... "lo muerden" – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – Soltándolos momento aprovechado para que Mu y Shaka emprendieran la huída lo mas rápido que pueden y no solo ellos –

- ¡¡Ya está!! – Exclama Alde cuando por fin termina de desatar a Saga y compañía – 

- ¡¡Todo mundo a correr!! – Ordena y todos los niños corren hasta la salida del Gran Salón – 

- ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡No dejen que los atrapen esos locos!! – Grita Milo – 

- ¡¡No los dejen escapar!! – Ordena Seiya y todos intenta inútilmente hacer algo pero... eran demasiados – 

- Te tengo... – Dice Shun atrapando a Afro pero este se resbala de sus brazos - ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¡¡Ahora si!! – Tomando Hyoga de la ropa a Shura – 

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!! – Pataleando – 

- ¡¡Yo te ayudaré Shura!! – Al momento que Aioria cae sobre la espalda de Hyoga – 

- ¡¡Hay!! – Estrellándose en el piso, y tanto Shura como Aioria emprenden la huida – Tengo una idea... ¡¡Polvo de Diamante!!- Congelando la salida – 

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡No es justo!! – Frenándose Camus – 

- ¡¡Por acá!! – Los llama Milo quien ha encontrado un cuarto aledaño al Gran Salón y todos intentan llegar hasta ahí, seguidos muy de cerca de Ikki y Seiya – 

- ¡¡Corre Alde!! ¡¡Corre!! – Le gritan todos ya que él era el último en entrar – 

- ¡¡No me dejen!! – 

- ¡¡Eres mío!! – Seiya se lanza pero Alde se resbala en el piso – 

- Ahhh - Y Seiya va a destellarse contra... – 

- ¡¡Hay no!! - ¡¡PACK!! - ...Shiryu... ^^! – Mientras que Alde es socorrido por Kanon y Shura que lo llevan dentro de la habitación y cierran la puerta –

- ¡¡HABRAN!! ¡¡HABRAN!! ¡¡O TIRO LA PUERTA!! – Golpeando como un desesperado Ikki y encendiendo su cosmo –

- ¡¡Un momento!! – Exclama de pronto Atena - ¡¡Pero si yo ya me deshice de Hades!! ¡¡Ikki me las vas a pagar, deja esa puerta en paz!! ¡¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!! ¡¡¿Quienes son esos niños?!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!! – Comenzado a gritarles ahora que ya había recobrado la "¿Compostura?", Seiya es el que se ánima primero a hablar - 

- Querida Saori nosotros creímos que tu nos lo dirías – 

- ¿Qué? ¿Y como quieren que yo sepa eso? ¿De donde sacaron a esas cosas? – 

- Pero Atena ellos son... ¡¡Los Caballeros dorados!! – Dicen a coro – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! Es una broma ¿Verdad? – 

- Desgraciadamente no – 

- Pepepero... "... _durante un día con su noche completa y pase lo que les pase a los santos de oro, tu y dejaré que también tus santos de bronce te ayuden... deberán tratarlos bien, no abra reclamos, reproches y demás cosas absurdas que solo se te puede ocurrir a ti ¿Entendido?_ -  Recuerda de pronto -  ¡¡ZEUS!! ¡¡Tuvo que ser él!! ¡¡Hay no!! – 

- ¡¡PAFF!! – Y se desmaya – @_@

**- FIN DEL TRES – **

**Trece niños con demasiada energía mal canalizada han sido encerrados en el Gran Salón ¿Y si se escaparán? ¿A donde irían? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Atena y los de bronce? ¿Podrán atraparlos? **

**Próximo capítulo: "Vámonos de pinta" **


	4. Vámonos de Pinta

Hola nuevamente!! ^-^ luego de una semana, por fin puedo entregar el siguiente capitulo, pero esta un poco corto por que mis "Musas" se han puesto en huelga y no desean trabajar al menos que les aumente la paga ^^! Ojalá no tarde en volverme la inspiración :p 

Misao CG.- Más bien es como se las ingeniará Atena para obligar a los santos de bronce ^^ y ya verás como le hace. Por sobre quien si sabe como cuidar a los "pequeños" pues cada quien le hará como pueda, ya veras por que en los demás capítulos.

Beledien .- Shun ha aprendido varias mañas de su hermano, se verá poco a poco en el Fic ^o^. Y para revoltosos... no hay a quien irle. 

Kasumi-the-secret-agent .- ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Hago lo mejor que puedo para divertir con mis ocurrencias.

YAHG Tao.- Por nada ^_^ adoro dejar reviews a las lecturas que me encantan! Por cierto, ya te escribí a tu correo, espero que si llegue, anda mal mi conexión últimamente.

Varda-Elentari .- Espero te guste este siguiente capítulo! Atena portarse bien?? Bueno... hay que ver para creer! 

Cristal Ketchum Draklight .- No me habías dicho lo mal que te caía, pero comparto tu idea, y si está más loca que una cabra... pero se las sabe arreglar para manipular a los santos!!

Azul.- Gracias por tu apoyo ^_^

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 4: "VÁMONOS DE PINTA"**

En el cuarto 10:15 am

- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? – Pregunta Saga a todos – 

- ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de cualquier forma!! – Dice Kanon – 

- ¿Y como? – 

- ... – Todos se quedan pensando sin saber que hacer hasta que Mu ve una rendija – 

- ¡¡Por ahí!! Solo tenemos que alcanzarla y huir – 

- ¿Y a donde? Si nos quedamos en el Santuario esos locos nos volverán atrapar – Dice MM – 

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al pueblo? Oí que hay una feria, podemos tomarnos un día libre ¿Qué me dicen? – Un momento de silencio para que luego todos dijeran -

- ¡¡Siiiii!!! – 

- ¡Perfecto! – 

- Pero Mu... ¿Cómo vamos alcanzarla? – Interviene Shura que ve que fácil eran seis metros del piso a la rendija – 

- Yo propongo que improvisemos – Dice Milo quien se ha jalado una silla y Camus otra – 

- ¡¡Ayuden, no se queden ahí parados!! – Ordena Mu y cada quien jala lo que puede, Alde un escritorio, Shura, Aioria y Aioros un estante, Shaka unos palos que quien sabe de donde saco, MM una caja ya que le daba flojera cargar más, Docko les echaba porras y Afro no hacia nada... no se le fuera a romper una uña – 

-  Muy bien, ya esta – Dice Milo quien ve como hicieron una enorme montaña que se balanceaba de un lado para otro – ¿Quién es el valiente en subir primero? – Un rotundo silencio –

- Por que no tu – Le dice Camus –

- ¿Yo? Y si se cae y me lastimo – 

- Mandamos a otro ^_^ - 

- Chistoso – 

- ¡¡Milo!! ¡¡Milo!! ¡¡Milo!! – Le echan ánimos todos los mini santos, con lo cual Milo da un suspiro de resignación y poco a poco empieza a subir -

- ¿Y si me mato? – Musita y prosigue hasta que afortunadamente para él o desgraciadamente para los otros por no haberse podido deshacer de Milo, logra llegar hasta la rendija de ventilación, tirarla y pasar - ¡¡Listo!! ¿Quién es el próximo? –

- ¡Yo! – Dice feliz Camus y así uno por uno van subiendo, pero Afro – 

- Me da miedo –

- ¡Sube que no tenemos tu tiempo! – Le reclama MM – 

- Pero... – 

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Dame la mano! – 

- MM esa no es forma de tratar a Afro – Le dice Shaka – No deben de estarse peleando, hay que tener paz entre nosotros la violencia no nos llevará a nada bueno y... – 

- ¡¡YA CALLATE SHAKA!! – Le gritan todos –

- ¡Si que eres desesperante!, ¡Afro sube o te dejamos! – Le dice MM  a punto de perder la paciencia – 

- No me dejen, esta bien, ya voy – Siendo ayudada, quiero decir, ayudado, masculino, por MM, para minutos después salir todos por otro conducto del cuarto  – 

Afuera 10: 30 am:

- ¡SAORI! ¡Reacciona! – Intenta inútilmente Seiya hacerla volver a la realidad – 

- @_@ - Esta colapsada por la noticia – 

- Esto debe ayudar – Interviene Shun quien trae una cubeta con agua -

- Damela – Seiya agarra la cubeta y... se la vacía por completo – 

- ¡¡Esta fría!! – Despertando de golpe - ¡¡Seiya eres un bruto!! ¡¡¿Qué pretendes?!! ¡¡Ahogarme!! ¡¡Eso ya lo intento Poseidón!! ¡¡Se más original y... !! ¡¡Mmmm!! – Saori no puede seguir mostrando su lindo vocabulario por que Ikki le tapa la boca – 

- ¡¡YA CÁLMATE!! Tenemos peores cosas que resolver que tus gritos, ahora dinos ¿Qué tiene que ver Zeus con que todos los caballeros de oro se hayan convertido en unos mocosos maleducados y malcriados? – Destapándole la boca - 

- Mmmm... pues verán – Parándose y arreglándose el vestido – Esta mañana... - 

Y en otro lugar

Todos los mini santos luego de haber pasado por los túneles del aire acondicionado logran salir al aire libre.

- ¡¡Libre por fin!! ¡¡No hay mejor cosa que la libertad no solo de cuerpo sino que también de espíritu!! – Comienza nuevamente Shaka, aunque claro... todos lo ignoran ^^! – 

- Y... nuevamente en la realidad ¿Por donde nos vamos? – Pregunta Camus-

- Pues, no nos queda mas que por donde llegamos -  Dice Docko – 

- ¡¿Qué?! Hay que bajar todas esas escaleras – Le reclama Afro –

- No te quejes - 

- ¡¡Andando, que la diversión nos espera!! – Dice feliz Mu y todos se van muy contentos por ahí – 

Adentro 10: 45 am 

- Y eso fue lo que paso, por lo que ahora su nueva misión como caballeros de bronce que son, será cuidar a esos niños – Termina su mega historia una Saori toda despreocupada – 

- Déjame ver si entendí – Comienza Ikki – Quieres decirnos que por tu incompetencia, insolencia, descaro, desvergüenza, torpeza y demás, ahora tenemos NO-SO-TROS que encargarnos de esos mocosos – 

- Mmm... ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Exacto!! – 

- ¡¡ESTAS LOCA!! – Le gritan Ikki, Shun, Shiyu y Hyoga - 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No piensan ayudarme?! – 

- ¿Ayudarte? Pero si lo hemos estado haciendo desde que te conocimos – Le reclama Shiryu - 

- Tu eres la Diosa que mas se mete en líos de todos los que existen – Dice Hyoga – 

- Sin contar que siempre nos mandas a la lucha ¡A nosotros! – Le dice Shun – Y a mí no me gusta pelear pero ahí tengo que estar – 

- ¡¿Qué crees que los golpes no nos duelen o que?! – Le reclaman por primera vez en su vida a una Saori que no sabe ni que contestar hasta que su salvador, para variar, entra en acción – 

- ¿No creen que están siendo muy injustos con ella?! – 

- ¡¡Seiya!! – 

- No me digas que estas de su lado – Le dice Hyoga - 

- ¡¡Seiya tu siempre has sido mi salvación!! –  

- Ya se que ella suele ser molesta, fastidiosa, y hasta grosera pero así es Saori y ustedes lo saben – 

- No me ayudes tanto Seiya -_-!

- Y se supone que nosotros somos sus guardianes, aquellos que deben luchar por la Diosa y por todas las pruebas que se nos pongan, yo digo que si hemos vencido a Arless, Poseidón, Hades... podremos con esto... ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Están conmigo? – Alzando el brazo para que sus amigos contesten – 

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – 

- Tu estas loco – Le reclama Ikki – Si tu eres el que siempre se lleva el crédito, ¿Por que debemos nosotros estarnos partiendo la espalda por ti? – 

- Por que yo soy el héroe – 

- ... -_- Serás héroe muerto si no te callas – 

- ¡¡Esperen un momento!! – Les interrumpe Shun quien había ido a ver si se encontraban bien los mini santos - ¡¡No están!! ¡¡Se escaparon!!– 

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! – 

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Dice Saori desesperada – Si Zeus se llega a enterar de que los perdí seré el hazme reír de todo el Olimpo para siempre, No – Cayendo de rodillas y llorando amargamente – 

- Saori, no llores ya verás que nosotros los encontraremos – Le dice Seiya – 

- ¿Nosotros? Me huele a manada – Dice Shiryu – 

- Por favor chicos, aunque sea por esta ultima vez ayudémosla ¿Si? – Les ruega Seiya ya a punto de llorar haciendo que todos se compadecieran – 

- Bah!! Esta bien, pero si nos metemos en mas desgracias, toda la culpa va a ser tuya ¿Oíste?! – Dice Ikki – 

- Si, ya entendí – 

- Bien – Suspirando resignadamente Hyoga – Tras ellos – 

- No olviden que deben tratarlos bien, es parte del trato con Zeus para que no pierda mi Divinidad ¿Entendieron? – 

- Si Saori, si – Le dicen con desgano cuatro caballeritos tras lo cual todos emprende la nueva búsqueda mientras que Saori con sonrisa malévola solo los ve marcharse y dice – 

- Siempre caen Je! Je! Je! – 

En el cuarto Seiya y compañía buscan indicios de cómo se les fueron

- Ahí  - Señala Shun la rejilla – Por ahí debieron haberse escapado – 

- Y ahora ¿Por donde empezamos? – Pregunta fastidiado Ikki –

- Esperen, encontré algo – Dice Shiryu mostrando lo que parece ser una carta que dice así – 

Keridos tontos

Eztamos muy avurridos x lo que zaldremoz a dar un paceo no se procupen zomos niños grandes y savemos cuidarnos   

Atetamente 

Yo, Saga 

- Aunque sea su nombre si sabe escribir – Con gota de sudor - 

- ¿A dónde pueden ir trece niños de menos de ocho años de edad por estos lugares? – Pregunta Hyoga y todos se quedan pensándolo hasta que – 

- ¡¡Rodorio!! – 

- Démonos prisa – Grita Seiya – 

Y todos salen lo más rápido que pueden antes de que esos moustrous se metieran en líos, para lo cual no pasará mucho tiempo.

**- FIN DEL CUATRO -**

**Próximo capítulo  "Trece niños I" **


	5. Trece niños I

Mucho gusto nuevamente aquí reportándome con un nuevo capitulo, me tarde un poco si lo se, pero ando en exámenes finales, ya la siguiente semana _ y el cálculo Diferencial e Integral no se me da muy bien, ando preocupada por eso, pero aún así no dejo de escribir este alocado Fic que espero les guste este quinto capitulo, pasemos a los reviews!! Muchas gracias!! Misao CG.- Disculpa por el capítulo 4 tan cortito pero como mencioné mis musas andan de vacaciones y no quieren trabajar _ y como mencioné de los finales, pues menos, ando con mucho trabajo, por eso espero no tardarme en el siguiente, solo tenme paciencia please. 

Yahg _Tao.- Gracias!! Por cierto ya conteste el mail que me enviaste hace un tiempo espero que haya llegado esta vez sino dime!!

Crystal Ketchum Darklight.- Verás Rodorio es el nombre de una cuidad cercana al Santuario, hasta donde he leído en otros fics ^^ por eso lo retome.

DarkSith_Master.- El des... barajuste ni lo dudes, este capitulo es solo una probadita de lo que vendrá!!

Luna-wood.- Gracias por tu apoyo!! Vedad que si son lindos?? Pero muy latosos!!

Danielle Artemisa .-  Que pueden hacer?? Lo que menos te esperas jajaja

Azul.- Y se meterán en muchos líos tal y como tu quieres será mas a los santos de bronce eso ya se verá mas adelante!!

Beledien.- Gracias por tu apoyo!! Y sobre lo que me comentas, creo que este Fic te da la respuesta sobre quien es más tonto jajajaja, espero que te diviertas!

Sin mas aquí esta! Disfrútenlo como yo al hacerlo!!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 5: "TRECE NIÑOS I"**

11:00 a.m 

Las aventuras para los mini santos apenas comienzan, los trece niños han llegado hasta el pueblo que más parece ciudad que otra cosa, pero en fin...

- ¿A dónde nos iremos primero? – Pregunta Aioria – 

- ¡Yo quiero ir a comer! – Dice feliz un Alde que como de costumbre esta hambriento – 

- Yo no tengo hambre, quiero ir a ver que hay por ahí – Dice Saga

- Yo quiero ir a la feria – Dice Shaka – 

- ¡Pero tengo mucha hambre! – 

- ¡¿Y?! – Le dice MM – Su tienes hambre pues ve a comer y no molestes – Señalándole un restaurant – 

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Los veo después! – Y se marcha – 

- Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer – Dicen Milo y Camus y toman otro rumbo – 

- Yo necesito un buen tratamiento, mi pelo está horrible – Dice Afro, aunque claro nadie le hace caso (Como siempre -_-!)y este mini santo se va - 

- Iré a dar una vuelta – Dice MM y se aleja -

- Estoy de acuerdo, nos separaremos y nos veremos aquí al atardecer – Dice Saga y él junto con Kanon toman otro rumbo y así cada mini Santo ve a hacer de las suyas, Aioros y Shura se van juntos, Docko y Aioria, y Mu que se van solos por ahí.

Ahora veamos que hace cada mini monstruo... uupss!! quiero decir mini santo... ^^!

Alde siguió muy contento la sugerencia de MM por lo que ha ingresado muy contento al resturancillo a  pesar de las extrañezas de las personas

- Mira, un niño pero ¿En donde están sus padres? – Dice una joven mesera – 

- No los veo por ningún lado, ¿Lo atendemos? – Contesta su amiga -

- Si, no creo que haya problema, lo más seguro es que después lleguen - 

- Entonces iré yo – Dice la joven mujer y va hasta un Alde que esta intentando descifra el menu y aunque no entiende nada eso no le impediría comerse hasta las servilletas O.o – ¿Qué vas a querer? – Sonriéndole - 

-  Mmmm... esto, esto y esto.... –

- Y para tomar – 

- Aun no acabo, esto, esto y esto, no me gusta pero todo lo demás ¡¡Tráigamelo!! – 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero si son 50 platillos diferentes!! – 

- Si ya se que es muy poco, pero si no me lleno le pediré más – Devolviéndole la carta ante la enorme GOTOTA de sudor de la mesera o_O – 

Por otro lado un MM camina sin rumbo fijo a través de las calles concurridas de gente, nadie parece hacerle caso, perfecto para él que vaga por todos lados hasta que se encuentra un enorme centro de Videojuegos.

- ¡Perfecto, por fin algo de diversión! – Se dice muy emocionado pero justo cuando intenta entrar al lugar, cuatro niños mayores a MM que se nota a simple vista no buscan nada bueno le cierran el paso -

- ¿A dónde crees que vas enano? – Dice el que parece ser el líder y que tiene una paleta en la boca junto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón – 

- A donde no te importa – Contesta mirándolo fijamente – 

- Con que chico rudo ¿He?... bien... si no quieres que tu mami tenga que venir a recoger los pedacitos en los que terminaras será mejor que nos des todo el dinero y dulces que tengas – Sonriendo fríamente ante un MM que no se inmuta - 

- Yo soy el que debería decirles eso... debiluchos – 

- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!! – Sacando su paleta - ¿Ya oyeron chicos? Creo que ya encontramos al que vamos hacer trapear el piso está vez – 

- Que bien, ya me estaba aburriendo – Dice uno de sus compañeros tronándose los dedos – 

- ¿Y que esperan? ¡Démosle una lección! – Tras lo cual los cuatro montoneros y abusivos se lanzan contra un MM que no se mueve, lo que les hace desglosar una sonrisa ya que pensaron que sería la pelea mas fácil que hubieran tenido jamás en su vida, claro, lo que no sabían es que MM era un pequeño aprendiz del Santuario que los esquiva de un solo movimiento – 

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Dicen todos – 

- Son muy lentos, tendrán que hacer algo mejor si realmente quieren hacerme daño – Les informa cruzándose de brazos – 

- ¡¡¿Como te atreves?!! – El Jefe se para furioso y se lanza a atraparlo pero justo cuando esta por hacerlo se detiene bruscamente – 

- ¡¡Jefecito!! ¡¡Ya es suyo!! – 

- ¡¡Vamos ya casi lo tiene!! ¡¡¿Por qué no se mueve?!! – Le echan ánimos pero su jefecito solo se agarra el estomago y cae de rodillas- 

- Yo se los advertí – Les dice MM quien lo había golpeado tan rápido que nadie se había dado cuenta – 

- Pepepepero.... –Todos están mudos de la impresión y MM – 

- Ahora es mi turno... así que denme todos sus dulces y dinero o terminaran igual que él – 

- E...e... a... nosotros... he... – 

- ¡¡Ahora!! – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Si claro, claro!! ¡¡Toma!! ¡¡Es todo tuyo!! – Le dicen arrojando todos las paletas, chicles, y demás chácharas junto con sus mesadas, tomar a su jefe y salir huyendo despavoridamente – 

- ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Es una amenaza!! ¡¡Ahhhh!! – 

- Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé – Se dice al verlos correr y recoger todas las cosas para después entrar feliz a los Videojuegos – Ahora si que me voy a divertir ^_^ - 

Por otro lado Docko y Aioria han optado por hacer algo más normal, o al menos para niños de su edad, que es irse al parque de atracciones que hay en Rodorio, ya están por entrar cuando un tipo alto, feo y grande que tiene facha de guardia los detiene en la entrada.

- ¿A dónde creen que van enanos? – 

- ¿Cómo que a donde? – Pregunta indignado un mini Docko – Pues a los juegos ¿A dónde más podríamos ir grandullón? – Esta respuesta parece poner de malas al sujeto que frunce el ceño – 

- ¿Así enanos? ¿Y se puede saber donde están sus entradas? – 

- ¿Entradas? – 

- Pues claro, ¡¿Qué?!, no creías que se podría pasar así como así ¿Verdad? – 

- He, no pues claro que no jejeje – Poniéndose nervioso Docko que no sabe ni que contestar ya que esa había sido una muy buena pregunta, para entrar se necesitaban boletos y para los boletos necesitaban una pequeña e insignificante cosa llamada "Dinero", cosa que no traían por supuesto – 

- ¿Y bien? Estoy espetando sus boletos – 

- Eh.... pues nosotros... – 

- Oye Docko – 

- No me interrumpas Aioria, que no vez que estoy pensando en una buena excusa para entrar – Le contesta en voz baja – 

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Siguiéndole hablándole con su voz normal – 

- Por que si, no me molestes estoy pensando como le vamos hacer para entrar –

- ¿Por que? – Insiste y Docko... - 

- ¡¡POR QUE NO TRAEMOS NI UN SOLO QUINTO, MONEDA, PLATA O COSA SEMEJANTE HABIDA Y POR HABER ¿CONTENTO?!! – Le grita ante su desesperación de un molesto Aioria, pero dándose cuenta de su "Grave" error se tapa la boca pero... demasiado tarde –

- ¡¡Aja!! Ya decía yo que ustedes solo son unos bribones queriendo entrar gratis – Les grita ya apunto de mandarlos a volar de un puntapié pero en eso el molesto... no... Aioria ^^! Interrumpe – 

- Pero si traemos dinero – 

- ¡¡¿Enserio?!! – Dicen tanto Docko como el guardia – 

- Si ^_^ miren – Sacando de entre sus cosas una cartera roja que tenía una leyenda 

**"¡¡Esta cartera es del Fénix!!  **

**¡¡Así que quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima!! **

**¡¡PERO YA!!"**

**Con todo respeto **

**Ikki **

**(-_-!)***

- Oye Aioria – Susurrándole - ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -

- Fácil – Contestando igual – Se la robe cuando estaba distraído en Escorpión tratando de amarrar a Milo y Camus - 

-Oh!!, muy bien o.O – Arrebatándole la cartera y dirigiéndose al guardia – Bien, aquí tiene lo que tanto quería – 

- Grrrr, a mi no tonto, yo solo recibo los boletos – 

- Hum!! Ya lo sabía, solo lo estaba probando - 

- Si como no – Minutos después...

- ¡¡Aquí están!! ¡¡¿Alguna cosa más abusón?!! – 

- Docko... será mejor que te calmes – Le advierte Aioria - 

- No me calmo ¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos pasar? – 

- Grrrr, si adelante, pero... ¡Los estaré vigilando! – Les dice a los dos mini santos que entran felices y campantes a hacer de las suyas ante un guardia indignado que cumpliría su promesa sin saber en lo que estaría apunto de meterse, oh si, ) – 

Por otro lado Camus y Milo han llegado hasta la feria que se ha puesto por esos días en el pueblo, los niños observan todos los puesto que hay, asombrados y queriendo comprarse todo, pero oh! cosas de la vida para todo necesitaban "dinero" y ¿Adivinen que? ¡Exacto! Tampoco ninguno traía ni un quinto

- ¿No traes dinero Camus? – 

- No lo creo – Sacando todas las cosas que traía que eran sus mayores tesoros junto con Milo y ponerlas en el suelo – 

- Déjame ver que tenemos aquí – Comienza Milo – Hay dos clips, una canica, pelusa por montones, papeles ¿Con mocos? – Viendo con mala cara a Camus – 

- ¡¿De que te quejas?! He andado malito –

- Lo que sea – Aventando el papel – Un yoyo, un rompe dientes, una resortera, polvos pica-pica... mas basura... mas pelusa... y ni una solitaria moneda ¡¡Rayos!! – Desparramándose en el piso – 

- ¿Ya ahora que vamos hacer? – 

- No lo se, déjame pensar – Viendo a todos pasar hasta que su vista se posa en la canica de su amigo y un foco se le prende - ¡¡Hey Camus creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo ganar dinero fácil y rápido!! – Parándose de un brinco - 

- Así, ¿Cómo? – 

- Tu solo escucha – Cuchicheando hasta que Camus – 

- ¡¡Yo te ayudo!! – 

- Sale, yo consigo los vasos y la mesa, tu la capa y el sombrero – Con sonrisa traviesa - 

- Por supuesto – Y así estos dos diablillos van a conseguir todas las cosas que la mente malévola de un mini Milo haya planeado –

Con Afro y su gran delicadeza, camina sigilosamente por entre las calles, todos se le quedan viendo preguntándose ¿Qué será? ¿Hombre o mujer?, la mayoría se inclinaba a que era un pequeña niña, tal vez perdida... ¡Si tan solo supieran la verdad!, pero Afro parecía no darse cuenta; o bien, prefería no notarlo hasta que encuentra lo que tanto estaba buscando

- ¡¡Ya era hora!! – Dice con estrellitas en los ojos al ver *_* un letrero que dice "Estética, ultimo en la moda" – El paraíso en la tierra... – Se dice feliz mientras con gran ¿Dignidad y orgullo?, entra al lugar – 

Por lo mientras Camus se dedico a buscar entre la gente lo que necesitaba cosa que no le costo mucho trabajo ya que el sombrero lo consiguió de un hombre que pasaba por ahí y "suavemente" se lo arrebató llevándose no solo el dichoso sombrero sino que también la peluca del tipo ante el asco del mino santo, pero olvidándolo se enfoco en su siguiente blanco una "capa" pero ¿Donde encontrar una?... la respuesta la halló cuando pasaba por una calle concurrida de mujeres, había una exposición de ropa al aire libre y todas estaban ahí amontonadas una sobre la otra observando, al mini santo no le importo nada de nada pero de pronto vio que uno de los maniquís traía lo que el andaba buscando

- ¡¡Una capa!! – Grito de emoción por lo que se escabullo entre los pies de la gente y llego hasta ella sin ningún inconveniente - ¡Ya la tengo! – Jalándola pero oh! desgracias de la vida estaba bien atorada al muñeco – ...Hay no, ahora no, no tengo tiempo que estar perdiendo... – Se dice y comienza a jalonear mas y más, desgraciadamente uno de los encargados de la exposición lo ve -

- ¡¡Niño!! No hagas eso, suelta – Corriendo para atraparlo pero Camus – 

- ¡Rayos! ¡Estúpida cosa, vamos, vamos! – Jalando mas fuerte hasta que – 

- ¡CRASH!! – La tela cede y Camus se va de espaldas con su cometido pero no fue solo él, el dichoso muñeco se ladeo y choco contra otro maniquí ¡¡Pack!! y este a su vez con otro ¡¡Pack!! Y este con otro y... ¡¡Pack!! ¡¡Pack!! ¡¡Pack!! ...así sucesivamente haciendo que todos los muñecos cayeran O_O|| ante la cara de horror de los organizadores y principalmente del que sabía al causante de todo –

- ¡¡TU PAGARAS POR TODO ESTO!! – Agarrando a Camus de la playera – 

- ¡¡Yo no fui!! ¡¡Yo no fui!!– Pataleando tan fuerte que el pobre sujeto no tiene mas remedio que soltarlo para que Camus emprendiera la huida lo mas rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas – 

- ¡¡No lo dejen escapar!! ¡¡Ese bribón es el causante de todo!! – Les grita a sus compañeros que empiezan a corretear a un Camus que no sabe ni donde meterce – 

- ¿Cómo es que me meto yo solo en tantos líos? – Se pregunta al girar en una esquina y tratar de perderse entre la gente pero no le sería tan fácil, le pisaban casi los talones – 

- ¡¡Tienes que pagar por los daños causados!! –

- ¡¡Pero si yo no tengo dinero!! – 

- ¡¡Eso ya lo discutiremos cuando termines en la cárcel!! – 

-  ......-_-**uuu **¡¡Ahhhh!! – Camus aplica mas velocidad esperanzado en perderlos pero a donde quiera que va siempre alguien lo encuentra – 

- ¡¡Ahí esta!! – 

- ¡¡Hay no!! – Frenándose y corriendo hacia otros locales de la feria... hasta que alguien lo jala repentinamente del brazo y lo arrastra para esconderlo -

- ¡¡Mmmmm!! – Y Camus comienza a forcejear por que además le habían tapado la boca – 

- Shhh, quédate quieto, observa - 

- ¡¡Demonios, lo perdí!! – Dice uno de los tipos solo viéndose sus piernas –

- ¡Creo que se fue por acá! – Dice otro y todos los perseguidores toman otro rumbo, mientras tanto –

- ¿Estas bien? – Soltándolo y Camus se voltea solo para ver a – 

- ¡¡SHAKA!! – 

- Sip ^_^ - 

Por su parte Milo ya habían conseguido parte de su trabajo que eran los vasos ahora venia lo realmente difícil... la mesa... Milo paseaba por todos lados de la feria tratando de encontrar solución a su problema pero por más que pensaba nada de nada se le ocurría y mientras vagabundeaba por todos lados no lejos de ahí, afuera de un local de figuras de vidrio, un señor regordete ponía una "mesita" plegable para poner a exhibir sus ultimas creaciones, primero puso la mesa y luego se fue por ellas, por su parte Milo pasaba por ahí y al ver lo que tanto buscaba no puedo mas que iluminársele los ojos

- ¡¡Por fin!! Ya me estaba cansando – Se dice feliz mientras va por ella, por su parte el señor cargaba un jarrón finísimo tan grande que no podría ver al travieso Milo acercándose, por su parte este mini santo veía hacia todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera observando, y así es como ninguno de los dos se da cuenta del otro hasta que Milo llega a la mesa y el señor pone el jarrón todo para que - ¡¡Es mía!! – Milo jalará la micro mesa y lo mas lógico ocurre – 

- ¡¡FIUM!! – Una hermoso jarrón de valor incalculable vuela por el aire ante la mirada de terror del dueño O_O– 

- ¡¡Nooooo!! – Grita al tratar de atraparlo, corre y se lanza al suelo, pero... – 

- ¡¡CRASH!! – Demasiado tarde, se rompe en cientos de miles de pedazos, enfrente del dueño, gente metiche y... Milo.

- Uppss!! Yo no fui – Dice mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás para fugarse lo más rápido que pueda – 

- Grrrr... – El señor se levanta, se sacude el polvo y... ¡¡Mira fulminante al mini santo!! – ¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!! ¡¡MIRA LO QUE HAZ ECHO!! ¡¡DEBERÁS PAGAR POR ESTO!! – 

- Pepepero... yo... – 

- ¡¡Ven acá!! – Caminando con paso firme hasta un Milo que no sabe ni que hacer – 

- "... Hay por que a mí..." – Piensa y retrocede lentamente – 

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡¿Y que estas haciendo con mi mesa?! – Lanzándose a atraparlo y... –

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Patitas para que las quiero!! – Milo huye despavorido – 

- ¡¡No huyas!! – Y así comienza "otra" persecución en este alguna vez tranquilo pueblo de Rodorio – 

Mientras tanto

- ¡Shaka! Pero ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Tu?! – Intenta decir algo Camus ante su desconcierto – 

- No me des las gracias... – 

- No pretendía hacerlo de todas maneras ¬¬

- ... tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mí – 

- Mmmm... "Veamos, si Shaka fuera perseguido por una estampida de gente histérica, ¿Ayudarlo o no ayudarlo?.... mmmm... Nah!! ¿Para que arruinar la diversión de los demás?..." – Pensando esto ultimo - 

- ...Además de que tu eres mi compañero de entrenamiento, casi como mi hermano que... – 

- Si, si, ya entendí - Lo corta Camus antes de que se le olvide que lo salvo y lo mande a volar de un golpe – Ahora solo debemos de encontrara a Milo y... – 

- Pero si Milo ya viene para acá – 

- ¿A sí?, y tu ¿Cómo lo sabes? – 

- Pon atención y escucharas su gritos – 

- ¿¿¿??? – 

- Te falta entrenamiento mi buen amigo, com... – 

- ¡¡Ya cállate Shaka!! – Tapándole la boca – Ahora déjame concéntrame – Tras lo cual Camus presta atención y ¡Si! Alcanza a oír esto – 

- aaaaaaaaa... – 

- ... –

- aaaAAHHH... – 

- .... – 

- HHHHHH... – Es el grito de Milo a mas no poder acercándoseles rápidamente – ****

**­**-  O.o... ¿Listo Shaka? –

- Si – 

Y por ahí, un Milo que aun no soltara la mesa que traía, corre por todos lados con un señor regordete que ya parece que echa hasta humo de las orejas y que esta por alcanzarlo

- ¡¡No te me escaparás!! – 

- ¡¡Ayúdeeeeeeenme!! – Dando vuelta en uno de los tantos puestos y tropezándose - ¡¡Nooo!! – Intentando levantarse pero... ¡¡Alguien lo arrastra de la piernas!! - ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! –

- Milo... – 

- ¡¡Fue un accidente se los juro!! -

- Milo... – 

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Ahhhh!! – 

- ¡¡MILOOOOO!! – Zarandeándolo, hasta que Milo reacciona y solo ve a... – 

- Camus... - 

- ¿Y yo que? –

- ¡¡Shaka!! – 

- Shhh... – 

- ¡¡¿Dónde esta?!! ¡¡Rayos se me escapo!! ¡¡Pero ya verá eso mocoso no sabe lo que le espera!! – Son los gritos del señor regordete al cambiar de dirección e irse por otro rumbo – 

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta Shaka – 

- ...Te lo digo cuando mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo – Y ¡¡PAFF!! , Milo se desmaya ante el desconcierto de sus amigos – 

- No te preocupes, estará bien – Contesta Camus - Solo le gusta actuar... o eso creo... – 

- @-@ - Milo - 

**- FIN DEL CINCO – **

**Ocho de los trece mini santos ya han encontrado sus propias diversiones o problemas, pero aún faltan otros cinco ¿En qué otros líos pueden meterse? **

**Próximo capítulo: "Trece niños II"**

(*) Para los que son de México, esta frase se les puede hacer conocida, si han visto el programa de "Otro Rollo" y su parodia de "El Gran Carnal 2" donde salía la señora Marga Francisca, la frase de Ikki "Con todo respeto" fue muy famosa jajajaja como me divertía.


	6. Trece niños II

Holitas ^^ por fin termine mis finales!! Acabo de regresar de mi examen, y como motivo de celebración subo el sexto capitulo!! Disfrútenlo!! 

Cristal Ketchum Darklingh .- ¿Que harán los demás? Mmmm bueno ^____^ por que no mejor lo lees y lo descubres!!

Beledien .- Mu... ehh... bueno en realidad se meterá en problemas no por su gusto n.ñ, esta idea me la dio una amiga muy querida (en realidad casi todas las que salen en este capítulo) espero te guste por que ya verás el desastre que se armara cuando un santo encuentre al "angelito de Mu"

Luna_wood .- jajaja tienes razón, mi parte favorita es la nota de Saga ^^ no es hermoso?? y por Shaka de ayudar a Milo y Camus, ya conoces su filosofía de "ayudar" a los demás, no podía dejar en desamparo a estos pobres diablos?? Bueno en realidad si podía, pero no debía ñ.ñ y ahora en que buen lío se metió jijiji

Kikyo – Kayraa .- Gracias por leerlo y tu apoyo!!

Azul .- ^^! Bueno de lo poco que entendí del review (no te comas tantas letras por favor u.u) verás Aldebarán no será el que lave los platos pero si será un santo de bronce, ¿A cuál apuestas?

Mago oscuro del caos .- Gracias por tus palabras, y por haber leído Diversión en el Santuario (Mi mejor obra cómica ^^) jejeje que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y todas mis "ocurrencias" espero y te gusten estás.

Bien ahora sí, al fic!!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 6: "TRECE NIÑOS II"**

11:30 am

Mu camina tranquilo por las calles, no encuentra nada interesante que hacer, patea una piedra, camina, la vuelva a patear y sigue caminando, haciendo lo mismo por toda la calle.

- Demonios, estoy muy aburrido, no hay nada bueno que hacer ¡¡Rayos!! - Pateando con fuerza la piedra para que esta saliera volando hasta un montón de basura, haciendo caer varias bolsas, y algunas cajas – Bueno, me voy a otra parte – Se dice dándose la media vuelta pero no da ni dos pasos cuando un sonido lo hace detenerse – 

- Grrrr.... – O mas bien... un gruñido – 

- ¿Mmm? – Mu se voltea despacio solo para ver como de entre la basura unos enormes ojos rojos lo observaban sin muy buenas intenciones – 

- Grrrr.... – 

- Quien quiera que sea, salga de ahí...– Dice muy valientemente, pero sorpresas de la vida, lo que sale de entre las sombras era nada mas y nada menos que un perro callejero... ¡¡Furioso!!... – 

- Grrrr... – Avanzando hacía el – 

- Oh oh, jejeje.... lindo perrito... ^^!! – 

- Guau!! Guau!!! – Lanzándose a un Mu que solo atina a saltar para esquivarlo – 

- Si quieres pelea, la tendrás, no te tengo miedo... – Poniéndose en pose de ataque, pero no contaba con la frase "La unión hace la fuerza" por que de entre la demás basura, otras cosas empezaron a moverse para salir algunos "cuantos" perros más, haciendo un buen total de 6 listos para comerse a Mu – 

- Guau!! Guau!! – Ladran todos - 

- ...No.... no... no les tengo miedo.... Glup!! –

- Grrrrr.... ¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Guau!! – Avanzando contra él – 

- No... no... tengo miedo... no tengo – Temblándole las piernas ((¿A no?)) Y los lindos perritos ¡¡Se abalanzan contra Mu!! – 

- No... miedo... No....No... ¡¡AHHHH!! – Empezando a correr despavoridamente y gritando - ¡¡¿A quien quiero engañar?!! ¡¡Si tengo miedo!! ¡¡Y mucho!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!! – Mientras que sus perseguidores que solo se limitaban a - 

- ¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Guau!! – Asustarlo a mas no poder... ^_^ - 

Por otro lado:

Parque de atracciones

- ¡¡Por acá Aioria!! – Dice un feliz Docko que se sube a todos los juegos habidos y por haber y de paso.... gastándose todo el dinero de la cartera de un Ikki que quien sabe como demonios él en primer lugar lo consiguió ^_^! 

Afueras del Santuario 

Mas específicamente apenas saliendo de la casa de Aries

- ¿Hum? Que raro – Musita Ikki – 

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? – Le habla Shun con sus típicos ojitos de cachorro a medio morir – 

- No encuentro mi cartera – 

- ¿Y para que quieres una cartera si ni a dinero llegamos con la coda de Saori? – Pregunta Hyoga – 

- ¡¡Eso ya lo se Ganso!! - Alzando el puño - ¡¡Pero ese es el dinero que le había logrado extorsionar... eh no... ¡¡Pedir!!... si, si pedir...eso es...!! ^^!–

- ¿Extorsionar? – Pregunta enarcando una ceja - 

- Pero hermano... - 

- ¡¡Pero nada!! ¡¡Si seguimos aquí discutiendo NUNCA alcanzaremos a esos moustruos!! – Intenta extrañamente Ikki cambiar el tema ¿Por qué será? - 

- Creo que tienes razón – Dice Seiya – 

- ¡Si y mucha ándale vamos, no se queden atrás! – Dice Ikki mientras empuja a Shun y se adelanta a los otros, ante la extrañeza de Shiryu, las preguntas de Hyoga, y la cara de "No entiendo" de Seiya...  para que los cinco caballeritos de bronce fueran a intentar atrapar a esas cosas alguna vez llamadas caballeros de oro, sin saber todos los problemas que los esperan -

Y volviendo al alguna vez tranquilo pueblo de Rodorio

Pasemos con los minis santos Milo, Camus y Shaka

- Milo... ¡¡Milo despierta!! – Lo intenta volver a la vida Shaka – 

- @-@ Mira mami que yo no fui, yo te lo juro que yo no fui @-@ – 

- No funciona, ¿Qué hacemos Camus? – 

- Déjamelo a mí ya veras como despierta en un dos por tres – Sonriendo traviesamente para tomar a un inconsciente Milo y gritarle - ¡¡Mira Milo ¿Eso que veo ahí no es dinero tirado?!! – 

- ¡¡DINERO!! – Despertando de golpe - ¡¡¿Dónde?!! ¡¡¿Donde?!! – Volteando para todas partes –

- Listo – Dice feliz Camus a Shaka – 

- ¡¡¿Dónde esta el dinero?!! ¡¡Vamos díganme!! – 

- Ya Milo, fue solo una pequeña broma – Se queja Camus – 

- ¿Enserio? ;_; que malos, pero bueno – Parándose de golpe - ¡¡Yo conseguiré el dinero que tanto quiero wajajaja!! – Riendo como loco ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros que solo les sale una gota de sudor -_-UU ¡¡Síganme!! – Ordena y los dos dan un suspiro de resignaron y lo siguen hasta que se quedan en medio de la feria donde la gente va y viene – 

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Camus –

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Si – Mostrando el sombrero y la capa, medio rota y sucia por la correteada que tuvo, pero capa al fin y al cabo ((Dicen por ahí que la intención es lo que cuenta ¿Verdad?))– 

- Perfecto – Agarrando su micro mesa –

- ¿Qué van hacer? – Pregunta un curiosos Shaka, Milo lo ve y una idea malévola le viene a la cabeza – 

- Shaka ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos? – 

- Mmmmm... ¿Qué tendría que hacer?– 

- Nada difícil – Poniendo la mesa en la calle, junto con los vasitos, la canica y... vistiéndose como mago barato con la ropa que le trajera Camus – ¡¡Vamos a hacer nuestro propio espectáculo!! ¡¡Wajajaja!! – 

- Me da miedo – Musita Shaka dando unos pasos en señal de retroceso – 

- ¿Milo? Nah!! solo le gusta bromear – Contesta tranquilamente Camus – 

Y muuuchos minutos más tarde....

- ...jajajajaja.... bueno ya.... creo que ya fue suficiente... – 

- o.Ouuu –

- .... ¿En que estaba? ¡¡Ah si!! Yo seré el que atraiga a la gente, Camus tu serás el encargado del Dinero y Shaka...  – 

- ¿Si yoooo? *_* - 

- Tu serás el que entretenga a la personas ^_^– 

- ¡¡¿Qué yo que?!! ¡¡Pero yo no quiero hacer eso!! – 

- Pero tu dices, que dices ser, el que no se que de Buda... - Intenta decir Camus - 

- ¡¡Su reencarnación!! ¡¡Ignorantes!! ¡¡Oh! no puedo creerlo!! – Comenzando a llorar a mares – Ni mis propios compañeros saben sobre mi destino, ¡¡Que injusticias de la vida!! – 

- Si lo que sea – Interrumpe Milo – Bueno el chiste está que se supone que TU como BUDA debes de ayudar a la gente ¡¿Correcto?!, bien, además de que tu nos lo pediste y ahora ¡¡NOS VAS AYUDAR TE GUSTE O NO ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!! 

- ... Pero... – 

- Nada, nada – Lo empuja Milo, para que luego saliera disparado en medio de la gente que pasaba por ahí y gritará a todo pulmón – 

**- ¡¡Damas y caballeros y todo lo demás que exista...!!**

**¡¡¿Se sienten con suerte el día de hoy?!!**

**¡¡Si así es pasen y prueben su suerte!!**

**¡¡En nuestro puesto de....!!**

**¡¡¿D"NDE QUEDO LA BOLITA?!!**

Y de vuelta al parque de atracciones

- Y siguiente parada ¡¡La casita del terror!! ¡¡Wiii!! – Grita de emoción Docko ante un ya fastidiado Aioria –

- Oye, pero yo no quiero ir ahí, yo quiero ir al carrusel – 

- ¿Carrusel? ¿Estas loco? – 

- Mmmm... no lo creo... ¿Tu que crees? – 

- Hay olvídalo -_-! "...Pregunta equivocada al idiota equivocado..." Ándale vamos – Tratando de llevarse a la de a fuerzas a Aioria – 

- Pero.... ¿Por qué debo de ir? – 

- Por que será divertido... – Jalándolo y comenzando a molestarse, pero el otro que no se mueve ^^ - 

- Pero... ¿Por qué? – 

- Por que ese es el chiste – u_ux (Vena apareciendo el la frente)

- ¿Por qué? – 

- Por que yo así lo ordeno – u_uxx (Vena haciéndose más grande)

- ¿Por qué? – 

- Por que yo soy el mayor – u_uxxx (Vena empezando a latir amenazadoramente)  

- ¿Por qué? - 

- No lo sé – u_uxxxx (Vena apunto de explotar) 

- ¿Por qué? – 

- ¡¡HAY YA CALLATEEEE!! – Explotando de desesperación y mandando de un golpe a volar a Aioria hasta el otro lado del condado, si bien le fue ^^ - 

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahora se por que Aioros me lo encargó... ah! ¡¡Es desesperante!! – Agarrándose la cabeza – Bah!! Mejor me voy a lo mío y mientras... – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – Grita mini Aioria al momento que surca los hermosos cielos pero hay una ley que dice que "Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar tarde o temprano" y eso no excluye a los mini santos, Aioria empieza su descenso en picada - ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Socorrro!! ¡¡Me voy a matar!! – Pero para su fortuna, este santito cae en el telón de un puesto para después rebotar como muñeco de trapo e irse a estrella contra... ¿Un carrusel? ¡¡Si el carrusel!! Que estaba al lado y ahora estaba decorado con un mini Aioria que gira y gira en un caballito todo noqueado y asustado – 

- @-@ Y.... ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? – Musita entre mareos  _o_ - 

Y con Saga y Kanon las cosas iban bien... por el momento... estos dos lo único que habían echo era dar de vueltas por todos lados hasta cansarse 

- Saga, ya me aburrí – 

- Yo también – Sentándose en la banqueta – 

- ¿Qué hacemos? – 

- No lo se – Se quedan callados observando todo a su alrededor hasta que una patrulla se estaciona en frente suyo y unos grandes y enormes policías ((Al menos para ellos si lo eran)) salen y se meten a la tienda mas cercana por lo que Kanon observa muy atento la patrulla y ve que está aún tiene las llaves puestas – 

- ¡¡Mira Saga!! – 

- ¿Qué? –

- Las llaves, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? – 

- Pero yo no se manejar, ni tu tampoco – 

- ¡Hay ándale! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –

- Pero no es nuestra Kanon – 

- Si solo la tomaremos prestada, la devolveremos después de dar una vuelta ¿Qué opinas? –

- Pues... – 

- Saga no seas tan aguafiestas, ven y súbete – Abriendo la puerta del auto y metiendose – 

- ¡Kanon! No hagas eso y bajete de ahí – Subiéndose también y cerrando la puerta – 

- Ya vez que no era tan difícil – Sentándose en la asiento del conductor y moviendo el volante como tonto - 

- Deja eso en paz –

- No quiero – Moviendo más el volante y luego la llave para que el carro se encendiera - ¡¡Genial! – 

- ¡Kanon te dije que no movieras nada! – Le ordena Saga al momento de empujarlo, pero Kanon en lugar de salirse se resbala del asiento y pisa el acelerador para que... – 

- ¡¡FIUUUUUMMMM!! – El auto saliera disparado ^^!– 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡¿Qué hiciste Kanon?!! – 

- ¡¡FUISTE TU!! – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!!! – Saga toma el control del volante mientras que Kanon lo hacia con los pedales – 

Claro, esto pasaba los policías salían de la tienda de rosquillas para darse cuenta de que algo les faltaba

- ¡Nos han robado! – Dice el primer poli – 

- Pediré ayuda  – Le dice el segundo que toma un comunicador y llama a la jefatura - 

- ... Aquí los oficiales de la patrulla 154 nos han robado la unidad, repito, nos han robado la unidad, necesitamos refuerzos... creemos que puede ser acto de vandalismo... -  

- ...Muy bien, mandaremos 5 unidades a su percusión, cambio – 

Ya así es como sin saberlo Saga y Kanon han pasado a ser de simples e inocentes niños a unos criminales juveniles... ((Hay, que rápido creen hoy en día... ^^!))

No muy lejos de ahí Aioros y Shura caminaban entre los puestos observando todo muy atentos hasta que se paran enfrente de un puesto de cohetes para la máxima celebración de la feria

- ¡¡Mira Shura!! ¡¡Cohetes!! ¡¡¿Qué tal si compramos unos?!! – Le dice alegremente Aioros - 

- Tu crees que sea lo mas correcto – 

- Vamos, ¿Qué puede pasar? – 

- Mmmm... - Por lo que ambos se acercan hasta la dulce ancianita que atiende el lugar – 

- ¿Qué se les ofrece querubines? – Sonriendo como solo una abuela puede hacerlo – 

- Heee... pues nosotros queremos – Tartamudea Shura – 

- Lo que él quiere decir – Interviene Aioros - Es que queremos unos de esos – Señalando unos cohetes que eran del tamaño de la mano y se les conoce como "Cañones" – 

- ¿Están seguros? Son muy peligrosos para unos pequeñuelos como ustedes – 

- ¡¡¡Somos mas grandes de lo que cree!!! – Infando el pecho Aiorios ante un Shura que solo se limita a encogerse de hombros – 

- En ese caso ¿Cuales les gusta? – 

- A mi ese y ese... uno de esos, y otro de esos, ah!! y no olvidemos este – Dice feliz Aioros que se dedica a comprar todo lo que ve y hasta los que no ve, haciendo que la abuelita tuviera que andar de un lado para otro recogiendo todo – Y una de estas... – Finaliza cargando una vela – Nos servirá para prenderlos todos... – Viendo unos cerillos en la mesa y usándolos para prender la dichosa vela - ¡¡Perfecto!! – 

- Si es así, aquí están sus cosas – Mostrando una GIGANTE bolsa que contenía todo lo que el desenfrenado Aioros se le puedo ocurrir- 

- Muy bien – Dice Aioros tomando la bolsa con una mano y la vela con la otra – Ya puedes pagar Shura – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! ¡¡Pero si yo no traigo dinero!! ¡¡Pensé que tu eras quien lo pagaría todo!! – 

- ¡¡¿Y yo con que?!! ¡¡Si nadie en el Santuario se compadece en darnos nada ;_;!! -

- ¡¡Y entonces como querías que yo si tuviera!! – 

- ¡¡Pues....!! – Bajando la voz - No se, solo lo supuse... – 

- Hay Aioros... sabía que era una mala idea... dame esa bolsa, hay que devolverla... – Intentando arrebatársela – 

- Pero... – No queriendo soltarla - 

- Nada de peros – Y así comienzan a jalonear la bolsa de un lado para otro, pero Aioros la llevaba de perder por que en su otra mano estaba sujetando la vela que accidentalmente se le cae justamente DENTRO de la bolsa de los cohetes... - 

- Oh ho... O_O – 

- ¡¡¿Qué hiciste Aioros?!! – Le grita Shura – 

- Yo este... fue un accidente... – Y es lo ultimo que se alcanza a oír por que...

**- ¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!! – **

**¡¡LA BOLSA HACE EXPLOSI"N!! **

**Comenzando un verdadero espectáculo de cohetes hiendo y viniendo para todos lados... la gran mayoría se elevan al cielo donde explotan uno tras otro **

**¡¡FIUM!! ¡¡FIUM!! ¡¡FIUM!!**

**¡¡BOOM!!**

Y esto no puede pasar desapercibido a varios kilómetros a la redonda 

- ¡¡No hay ningún truco!! ¡¡Simplemente la velocidad de nuestro compañero Shaka, la mano es mas rápida que el ojo humano!! – Decía su discurso Milo al oír la tremenda explosión y voltea junto con Camus a ver – ¿Y ahora que pasa? - 

- ¡No lo se, pero mira que bien se ve! ¡No está nada mal! –

- ¡Que lindo! – Exclama Shaka pero Milo – 

- ¡¡¿Qué están viendo?!! ¡¡A trabajar para que nos hagamos ricos!! ¡¡Wajajaja!! – Poniendo sus manos en la cintura y comenzando a reír como loco a mandíbula abierta "otra vez"– 

- Esta bien, lo admito Shaka – Le dice Camus – También me esta empezando a dar mucho miedo -

- ... – (-_-!) 

Y muy cerca del antiguo puesto de cohetes la gente que pasaba por ahí cerca huye despavorida para no terminar con un cohete enterrado en "donde nunca le brilla el sol" 

- ¡¡Salgamos de aquí!! – Grita Shura corriendo horrorizadamente – 

- ¡¡Ayúdennos!! – Le sigue Aioros que intenta escapar de ahí lo mas lejos posible... pero... – 

- ¡¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado querubines!! – Les dice la ¿Dulce? Ancianita que los ha atrapado de sus playeras y los levanta del suelo – Esto no se quedará así... tendrán que pagar por todos los daños – Dice "Sutilmente" mostrando fuego en los ojos – 

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Auxilio!! – Grita Aioros – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – Le acompaña Shura mientras que la "encantadora" abuela, que de encantadora ya no tiene ni los calzones, se los lleva a donde seguro los harían pagar por su tontería... - 

En otro lado igualmente dos personas a gran velocidad se dirigían justo al espectáculo

- ¡¡Kanon, te ordene que frenarás!! – 

- ¡¡Ya te oí Saga pero el freno no funciona!! – Pisando el pedal... pero el pedal equivocado... ya que ese era el acelerador... _o_

- ¡¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!! – 

- ¡Deténgase delincuentes! ¡O su sentencia será mas larga! – Alcanzan a oír desde un altavoz a los policías que "ya" que los perseguían – 

- ¡¡Lo haría si tan solo supiera como!! – Les grita Saga ya perdiendo la paciencia y soltando el volante para que el carro volviera a perder el poco control que tenía – 

- ¡¡Saga no hagas eso!! – Le pega Kanon en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ahora el ha pasado a ser le nuevo chofer – 

- ¡¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!! – Con una vena en la frente - ¡¡Mejor dedícate a ver como paramos esta cosa!! – 

- ¡¡¿Y que crees que intentado hacer en todo este tiempo?!! – Abalanzándose para intentar ahorcar a su gemelo – 

- ¡¡Es tu culpa de que estemos en este lío!! – Agarrandose ambos del cuello y empezando a forcejear por toda la patrulla mientras gritan – 

- ¡¡No!! – 

- ¡¡Si!! – 

- ¡¡Que no Saga!! – 

- ¡¡Miren Eso!! ¡¡Cuidado!! – Se comienzan a oír los gritos de las personas para que los gemelitos fantásticos voltearan y solo vieran que su próxima parada fuera... la feria del pueblo ^_^! – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! - 

**- FIN DEL SEIS – **

**Milo, Camus y Shaka volverán a encontrarse con sus viejos "amigos" sin posibilidad de escape, mientras tanto que los santos de bronce llegan "finalmente" a Rodorio para meterce en mas problemas de los que pueden resolver o de los que se hayan imaginado nunca antes en su vida, uno de ellos le tocará la difícil tarea de intentar frenar a Saga y Kanon ¿Lo logrará? Al mismo tiempo que otro tendrá que pagar una MOUSTRUOSA cuenta de Aldebarán ¿Podrá hacerlo? **

**Próximo capítulo: "Comienzan los problemas"**


	7. Comienzan los problemas

He andado ocupadilla, por eso me retrase con el capitulo, además me enferma _ el stress si hace daño @-@ DarkLady_Iria.- Como tu dices ¡Apenas inician! Ya veras como ^o^ 

Misao CG.- Que bueno que te gustan mis ocurrencias espero que te gusten aún mas con estas nuevas aventuras ¡Y el dolor de cabeza es asegurado! ¡¿A cuál santo le dolerás más?!

Azul.- No te preocupes por que te comas las letras solo no lo hagas tanto para poder entenderte mejor si? n.n y bueno Ikki jejeje no se dará cuenta de la cartera al menos... no todavía ah y respecto a la apuesta! Pues... "casi" le diste, mencionaste a unos santos que serán a los que les toque a Ikki, léelo y lo descubrirás!

Cristal Ketchum Darklight.- Ñaca! Ñaca! Ñaca! Te apoyo en eso 100% )

Varda-Elentari .- Son unos diablo que se les dice santos (¿?) jajaja no me hagas caso, estoy loca, pero son hermosos los niños *¬*

Beledien .- ¿Tu quien crees que salve a Mu? ¿Y que le pasará? A mi me divierte pensarlo por que los haré sufrir a todos los santos! ^o^ y sobre como los educaron? Yo creo que por eso los mandaban a diferentes lugares a entrenar, si no... hubieran quemado el santuario en sus "travesuras" jerjerjer

Yagh-no- scorpion – Te cambiaste el nick??? Hay debe ser por eso que no te reconocía :p que milagro!! Creí que habías muerto o algo así por que te había escrito y nada de nada! Gracias por tus comentarios ^-^ y yo te sigo apoyando con tus historias! 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y pasemos al fic!!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 7: "COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS"**

11:45 am

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Sujétate!! – Ordena Sagita a un Kanon que obedece ni tarde ni perezoso, mientras que un poco atrás la policía ve lo que esta apunto de suceder – 

- Rayos!! esto va de mal en peor – Usando el altavoz - ¡¡Paren esa cosa o bien aténganse a las consecuencias de una sentencia mayor!! – Pero por mas que insistiera Saga y Kanon estaban aterrados del miedo por lo que ya ni ganas de gritarles les quedaba, solo se abrazan uno al otro, cierran los ojos y que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar cuando... ¡¡El carro arrasa con algo llamado alguna vez feria de Rodorio!! – 

- ¡¡Demonios!! – Frenándose todos sus persecutores - ¡¡Los seguiremos por otro rumbo!! ¡¡Andando!! – Y todas las patrullas cambian de dirección – 

En otro lado

- ¿Cuánto hemos ganado? – Pregunta Milo – 

- Mira por ti mismo – Le contesta Camus mostrándole toda una bolsita repleta de monedas – 

- $_$ ¡¡Soy rico!!  - Arrebatándole el dinero – 

- Hey, prometiste que lo compartiríamos – 

- Oigan y yo que – Se queja lastimeramente Shaka - 

- ¡¡¿Tu?!! – Dicen tanto Milo como Camus extrañados – 

- Si!! ¡¡¿Yo que?!! – 

- Pero Shaka... amigo mío – Comienza hablar Milo mientras le pasa un brazo detrás de su hombro - ¿Para que quieres dinero? Si tu eres Buda, no... ¡¡La reencarnación de Buda!! ... – 

- Pero... – 

- ... que debe de dedicar su vida a guiar en el buen camino a los demás, sin importarle las cosas materiales – 

- Pero... – 

- ... y tu mi buen "amigo" debes seguir su ejemplo sino ¿Qué clase de reencarnación serias? – 

- Yo... –

- Por lo que te estoy haciendo un favor quedándome con este dinero que mal te haría en tu camino hacia el Nirvana, ¿No lo crees así Camus? –

- ¿He? Oh si!! claro, claro!! – 

- ¿Y bien que me dices Shaka? – 

- Mmmm... No se... puede que tienes razón Milo... supongo – 

- Siempre funciona – Susurra Milo a un Camus que solo sonríe aunque de pronto un gran escándalo sacude el lugar con gente corriendo para todos lados – 

- ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡Sálvense quien pueda!! ¡¡Ya viene, ya viene!! – Gritaba una señora mas que neurótica ¿De esas que sacan de quicio?, si, de esas - ¡¡Quítense del camino!! – Y de un momento a otro... –

- ¡¡ECHEN PAAJAAAAA!! – Gritan Saga y Kanon justo cuando la patrulla subía a una rampa para salir disparada ¡¡Al infinito y mas allá!! ((Hay que bien me quedo ^^!)) – 

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – Advierte Shaka al ver ¿Un carro volador? Sea lo que fuere aquí los 3 mini santos solo tenían dos opciones una: "Morir arrollados" o dos "Morir arrollados... sino se quitaban a tiempo"

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – Los tres brincan "Apenitas" mientras que la patrulla destruía su puesto y seguía su camino – 

- ¡¡Saquéenos de aquí, por favor!! – Alcanzan a decir los gemelos fantásticos golpeando las ventanas en símbolo de desesperación cuando ven a sus compañeros pero ya están muy lejos perdiéndose en una nueva sección de la feria, por su parte Milo – 

- Cof! Cof! ¿Están locos o que? – Gritándoles - ¡Ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima! – 

- Y tanto trabajo que nos costo hacer esto – Interviene Camus pero Milo – 

- ¡Y todo para esas dos locos vinieran y lo arruinarán todo! – Se quejaba a pulmón abierto sin darse cuenta que unas personas ya conocidas por él y Camus se les acercaban lentamente – 

- Oye Milo... – Le intenta avisar Shaka – 

- Incluso fui perseguido por un viejo gordo panzón por que quería que le pagará su tonto jarrón, que de por si estaba muy feo... – 

- Mi...Milo... a... atrás de ti...  -

- Igual que a mí – Dice Camus – Todo por un fachoso y arrugado trapo de una exposición aun mas fea que otra cosa – 

- Ca... Camus... estamos... en... pro...ble...mas – Tartamudea Shaka, Camus se da cuenta y voltea detrás suyo todo para que... quedará igual que el otro – 

- Milo... tene... mos pro... pro... ble...mas... – 

- ... Y se hizo miles de pedacitos... – 

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Se oye un voz familiar, pero muuuy familiar al del dueño del alguna vez llamado jarrón – 

- No!! – Se molesta Milo y se voltea indignado pero cual no es su sorpresa para encontrar efectivamente al viejo señor gordo que ironías de la vida, se había aliado a los mismos tipos de la exposición que buscaban a Camus – 

- Tu sigue hablando si gustas, por mi no hay problema, yo aquí te escucho, si quieres hasta te corrijo – 

- E...eh... este... yo... tu... ellos... y luego nosotros ...a... a... -_-uu– ((Bueno, aunque sea ya sabemos que si se sabe los pronombres)) - ....¡¡Auxilioooo!! – Comenzando a correr junto con sus amigos pero ya los tenían bien rodeados por lo que los agarran de la ropa  y los suspenden en el aire – 

- ¡¡Yo no fui!! ¡¡Se los juro que yo no fui!! ¡¡Fue mi hermano gemelo!! – Grita desesperadamente Milo mientras pataleaba y pataleaba -

- Si claro, eso díselo al Juez ¡Por que es en la correccional de menores donde ustedes tres van a terminar! – 

- ... – Milo

-... - Camus

-... – Shaka – 

Y cuando su cerebro reacciona

- ¡¡Buaaa soy demasiado joven para morir!! – Milo

- ¡¡Buaaa!! – Camus –

-... - Shaka – ... - 

- Oye, ¿Y tu por que no lloras? – 

- ¿Qué es una correccional? – Pregunta inocentemente ante una gota de sudor por parte de todos u_uuuu – 

- Ejem!! Sea lo que sea que tenga este, solo espero que no sea contagioso, muy bien, ¡¡Vamonos!! – 

- ¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡Tengan piedad de nosotros!! - Y así todos se marchan con sus victimas ante el llanto a moco tendido de Milo ;_;  

Por su parte los caballeros de bronce han llegado hasta Rodorio y no saben ni por donde comenzar a buscar

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Ikki de mal humor y cruzándose de brazos - Genio Pegaso ¿Ahora que hacemos? – 

- ... – No contesta - 

- Oh! Perfecto lo ultimo que me faltaba, su cerebro esta "Fuera de servicio" ... para variar...– 

- No seas tan malo Ikki – Le dice Shun – Seiya debe estar pensando en lo que debemos hacer ¿No es así Seiya? – 

- ... – 

- ¿Seiya? – Le agita su mano Hyoga - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – 

- ... – 

- Presiento que ahora si ya se murió ¡¡Por fin!! – 

- No lo creo – Interviene Shiryu que lo mira fijamente y ve que Seiya ha comenzado a babear, él voltea pasa saber que tanto demonios ve y se da cuenta que es un puesto de comida hasta que finalmente Seiya se digna a hablar – 

- Saben que creo... – Y todos – 

- ¡¿Siiii?!

- Que tengo hambre - Paff!! Todos sus compañeros se caen de espaldas – 

- ¡¡Yo ya no lo soporto!! ¡¡Me largo de aquí!! – Dice Ikki echa una furia-

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga si tengo hambre?! Saori no nos ha dado nada de comer – ((Tal parece que la Diosa olvido alimentar a sus mascotas ))– 

- Mejor separémonos para avanzar más rápido – Propone Hyoga ya retirándose y perdiéndose antes que tener que oír cualquier otra tontería de Seiya – 

- Ya me voy – Dice Shiryu y Shun lo sigue – 

- Adiós Seiya, te vemos después – Y se van dejando al Pegasito solo con cara –

- ¿Será algo que dije? – 

Santuario

- Que bueno fue Tatsumi al dejarme preparada toda la comida antes de tomarse el resto del día y noche libres – Se dice Saori mientras se pone un mantel en el cuello, agarra su tenedor y su cuchillo y ve... una mesa repleta de alimentos que incluye no solo su ración sino que la del todo el Santuario también – Muy bien, ¡¡Buen provecho!! Pero ¡¡Buen provecho para mí jojojo!! – Y empieza a agasajarse todo lo que puede de un bocado ((Muy al estilo de Goku)), - Ñam!! Ñanm!! Ñam!! -  

Para que minutos después –Ahhh, quedé satisfecha – Agarrándose su ya ahora "Enorme" panzota ante una mesa ahora vacía – Grup!! Upss!! Perdón, Solo espero que Seiya y compañía no se enojen por haber comido su parte, Mmmm? Nah!! Soy su Diosa y tiene que hacer sacrificios por mí y eso incluye hasta lo alimentos wajajaja – Riendo como loca mental, no perdón, seria ofender a los pobre neuróticos ^^!

Rodorio 

Hyoga por su parte camina muy tranquilamente solo pensando

- "...No lo puedo creer, ¿Es solo imaginación mía o Seiya cada día esta mas tonto y desquiciante?..." – ((Creo que ya todos sabemos la respuesta ^^)) – Y mientras trata de encontrar la respuesta a uno de las mas grandes problemas del mundo "¿Por qué Seiya desquicia a todos?" va pasando por varios locales de donde sale un agradable y delicioso aroma a comida que provoca en el santo de bronce un

GRRRHH!!! Por parte de su estómago ^^

- Lo que me faltaba, ya me dio hambre – Se queja agachando la cabeza – Pero no trago ni un quinto, debí de haberle robado la comida a mi maestro Camus cuando podía pero nooo la ética del caballero de "No robaras el alimento a los demás santos, mas si estos santos saben usar los puños y la velocidad de la luz" pudo mas que mi hambre – Y mientras se queja va pasando en frente de un Restaurant donde oye varias expresiones de asombro– 

- ¿Ya vieron eso? – Dice una mesera – 

- Lo veo y no lo creo – Dice otra - 

- Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera comer tanto – Contesta su amiga -

- Yo creo que nadie, bueno excepto "eso" – Y así se van turnando en espantarse mientras que rodean una mesa en particular, Hyoga observa todo muy atento, ya esta por irse pero su curiosidad pudo mas – 

- ¿Qué podría pasar si solo echo un miradita? – Acto seguido entra al lugar que esta lleno pero no de clientes sino de metiches así como él, Hyoga se acerca lentamente pero las demás personas no lo dejaban ver, solo oye una vocecita atrás de todos decir – 

- ¿Me podría dar un poco mas? – 

- ¡¡Queeee!! ¡¡¿Maaas?!! ¡¡PERO SI YA TE COMISTE LO DE 50 PERSONAS!! – 

- Si, pero tengo hambre ;_; - Con lágrimas en lo ojos, el Chef solo lo ve con la boca abierta, toma el plato vació y va a la cocina ante el asombro de todos –

- Esa voz... esa voz yo la conozco – Piensa en voz alta Hyoga – 

- Ha!! ¡¡¿Entonces es usted quien va pagar la cuenta, verdad?!! – Le reclama una mesera a espaldas suyas que había oído esto ultimo  - 

- ¿Qué yo que? – 

- ¡Oiga jefe, aquí esta el ¿Padre?! – Viendo a Hyoga extrañamente – 

- ¡¡¿PADRE?!! ¡¡No, no, no, no!! ¡¡Usted esta confundiendo las cosas!! – Sacando su crucifico y haciéndole cruz, cruz –

- Mmm... eso no importa, ¿Conoce o no a esta cosa? – Apartando a tosa la muchedumbre para que dejara al descubierto a un – 

- ¡¡Aldebarán!! – Grita Hyoga de la impresión al verlo todo lleno de comida toda la cara, la ropa, las manos, bueno, todo y con un estomago que ya ocupaba mas de la mitad de cu su cuerpo O.o – 

- ¡¡Hola!! – Atina decir un Alde extremadamente feliz –

- Entonces, si lo conoce – Interrumpe el ¿Feliz? Encuentro – Tome, esto es de usted - 

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dice Hyoga agarrando un pequeño papel enrollado-

- Su cuenta – 

- ¿Cuenta? – Desenrollando el papel que cae de sus manos y sigue su recorrido varios metros más - ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¡DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!! –

- No, eso es lo que "eso" – Señalando a un Alde que sigue comiendo – Devoró, así que hágame el favor de pasar a caja a liquidar su cuenta-

- Pepepepero – 

- Pero ¿Qué? – Frunciendo el ceño – 

- Que...que... – 

- Vamos, hable rápido que tengo otros clientes que atender – Hyoga no sabe ni que decir, por lo que solo cierra los ojos, aspira aire y con todo el valor que le sobra atina a decir – 

- ¡¡Notengodineroasiquenomepidapagarnadaporquenosabrianicomohacerle!! – Lo dice tan rápido para ver si así por milagro de Dios ¿O de Atena? O de quien sea, podría sacarlo del problema -

- ... – Minutos de silencio  - Ah ya veo, en ese caso, sígame por aquí, por favor - Conduciéndolo hasta una habitación privada donde esta el dueño del lugar, la mesera cruza unas cuantas palabras con él para que se pidiera oír desde ahí y varias cuadras más- ¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡¡¿C"MO DEMONOS QUE NO TRAE DINERO??!! ¡¡PUES YO NO SE COMO LE VA HACER PERO NOS VA PAGAR TODO LO QUE NOS DEBE!! ¡¡Y HE OIDO MEJORES CUENTOS CHINOS QUE ESO DE SER UN CABELLERO A SERVICIO DE UNA DIOSA QUE NO LES DA UN NI PARA DONDE CAERSE MUERTOS!! – Bueno, ni para como calmar al dueño que poco le falto para golpear a un Hyoga que solo se hace chiquito – 

- Pero... si es la verdad –

- ¡¡Ninguna verdad!! – Viéndolo con ojos que echan lumbre - ¡¡Ya sabe que hacer!! – Ordena a la mesera que solo asiente igual de molesta para acercarse Hyoga peligrosamente y jalarlo de lo ropa – 

- ¡¡Venga para acá!! ¡¡Ahora nos va pagar o aténganse a las consecuencias!! – Arrastrándolo –

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¿A donde me lleva?!! – 

- ¡¡Cállese!! – 

- ... – Llevándoselo hasta la entrada de la cocina donde hay una pila enooooome de trastes sucios listos para lavar, Hyoga solo los ve con cara de "No entiendo" pero pronto entendería, ella saca un lindo mandil floreado, un gorro ridículo y sin decir "agua va" se lo pone a Hyoga y le grita - 

- ¡¡P"NGANSE A LAVAR Y LOS QUIERO BIEN LIMPIOS!! – 

- ¡¡¿Cómo?!! – Abriendo los ojos como platos – 

- ¡¡Lo que oyó y no se ira hasta que haya terminado!! – 

- Este yo... – 

- ¡¡Adentro!! – Pateándolo para que saliera disparado contra un pila de ollas – 

**¡¡CATAPLUM!! __**

Y haciendo chuza con todas ^^!

- ¡Lo estaré vigilando por lo que no intente huir! – Cerrando la puerta de un certero golpe – 

- No lo puedo creer... ¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lío? Mataré a Seiya cuando logré salir de aquí ¡¡Todo esto es culpa suya!! – Tomando un cubeta con agua pero de pronto la puerta se vuelve abrir – 

- ¡¡Y encárguese de este moustruo!! - Aventándole a Alde – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Alde – 

- ¡¡Nooo!! – Grita Hyoga al caerle "Peso completo" y que de paso se vaciara toda el agua - ¡¡ESTA FRÍA!! - 

Ikki por otro lado deambula tranquilamente entre la feria donde creyó que sería lo mas lógico para encontrar a los mini caballeritos de Oro sin saber que encontraría mas que eso, sigue su camino hasta que a lo lejos alcanza a oír esto

**- ¡¡CRASH!! – **

- ¡¡Quítense!! – 

**- ¡¡PUM!! – **

- ¡¡Socorro!! –

**- ¡¡BOOM!! – **

- En el nombre de la humanidad ¡¡SÁLVENNOS!! – 

- ¿Mmm? ¿Y ahora que pasa? – Se dice de mal humor aún... cuando de la nada un carro a alta velocidad enfrente suyo destrozando todo a su paso ante una gota de sudor por parte de él u_u! Pero en eso alcanza a ver que dentro de este estaban dos de sus dolores de cabeza... - ¡¡Saga!! ¡¡Kanon!! ¡¡Altooo!! – Les grita -  

- ¡¡No podemos!! – Le dicen al unísono justo cuando ya estaban por arrollarlo, pero Ikki no por nada es un caballero ya que logra saltar justo a tiempo para quedar arriba de la patrulla pero ¡¡Agarrandose hasta con las uñas!! – 

- ¡¡MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO!! ¡¡ORDENE QUE PARARÁN ESTA COSA!! – 

- ¡¡Y nosotros ya te dijimos que no sabemos como!! ¡¡Buaaa!! – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! ¡¡Solo esto me faltaba!!

­**­- ¡¡CRASH!! – **La patrulla sale volando contra una tienda de ropa – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Grita Ikki que solo atina sujetarse como puede mientras que sombreros, blusas, pantalones, mamelucos, trajes y ¡¡hasta lo que no!! Sale volando para todas partes para que cuando Ikki saliera de ahí se encontrara ahora ataviado con un vestido rosa, un sombrero azul pastel con plumitas cursi a más no poder y ¿Lápiz labial? Eso ya no pregunten no se ni como llego pero ahí esta ^-^! y saben que es lo más interesente... que él ni cuenta se dio - ¡¡Ahora si ya me enoje!! – Encendiendo su cosmo para usar su puño como abrelatas y romper la capota e introducirse dentro del automóvil echo una furia ante los ojos de sorpresa de los mini santos no por lo que hizo sino mas bien por como estaba luciendo – 

- Eh...e... – Intenta decir algo Saga pero – 

- Será mejor que se callen... – Advierte al momento de tomar el volante pero tal era su coraje que utiliza demasiado fuerza y ¿Adivinen que? ¡¡Exacto!! El volante se rompe – ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?... - Solo para voltear enfrente suyo y ver que... próxima parada ¡¡El parque de atracciones!! – Hable demasiado pronto... - u_uuu

**- FIN DEL SIETE –**

**¿Creen que esto es lo peor que les puede pasara los santos de Bronce? ¡¡Pues espérense por que Shiryu y Shun no se quedarán atrás!! Una estética mas un largo cabello igual a ¡¡El mejor peinado jamás visto de un Santo!! Y MM junto con varios chicos rudos es ¡¡Problemas y peleas!! Además la incógnita de... ¿Que le pasará a Ikki?**

**Próximo capítulo: "Mas desatinos y embrollos" **


	8. ¡¡Mas desatinos y embrollos!

Hola nuevamente -, después de un tiempo aquí esta la continuación! He tenido que arreglar varios ajustes escolares U-U nada bueno que lo comentaré en su momento.... pasemos a los reviews! 

Azul .- ¿Quién pagara lo de Milo? En realidad... quien menos te lo imaginas, ya veras por que! Eh Ikki digamos que tiene muuuuchos problemas

Cristal Ketchum Draklight .- Pues.... (carita inocente) Yo no me hago responsable por todos los traumas que puedan adquirir jejeje (sonrisa malévola) y por Shun digamos que a todos les toca sufrir

Misao CG .- Hyoga no es tan tonto, aunque lo parezca, en este cap lo descubrirás! Ikki tiene muchos líos que resolver, me pregunto si le gustaran los niños después de esto?

Mago oscuro del caos .- ¡Esa novela si la conozco! Jajajaja la verdad es que si se parece ñaca ñaca, ya puedes darte una idea de como terminará cuando se de cuenta! Ataque cardiaco!

**Yuriy Hiwatari .- Gracias por tu apoyo el 7 si esta un poco corto, espero este ya no tanto :p******

Beledien .- Y eso que aun no acaban... les falta MUCHO que sufrir! Pero son unas linduras de niños y también de grandes )

CieloCriss .- Wow!! Es el comentario más grande que me han dejado en todo el tiempo que llevo publicando ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Veremos si te gustan aún mis locuras

Y una pregunta para todos los que lean el capitulo, me vino una gran curiosidad mientras revisaba los Reviews

¿En este Fic aparece lo que uno se espera o de plano siempre les doy sorpresas?

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 8: "MAS DESATINOS Y EMBROLLOS"**

12:00 pm

Shiryu  recorre varias calles concurridas de gente, no sabe ni por donde empezar a buscar a... a... ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ah si!! Santos dorados al servicio de Atena ahora convertidos en pequeños niños de ocho años por castigo ¿O será por broma? del Dios Zeus... que tal vez no tenía a nadie mejor a quien molestar sea dicho de paso...

- Hum!! – Shiryu resopla un poco y continua su camino, decide asomarse a una estética a preguntar si habían visto de casualidad a unos niños vestidos con trajes de entrenamiento – Disculpen, buenas tardes... –

- ¿Si? ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – Le responde una jovencita con una gran sonrisa –

- Verá, ando en busca de... –

- ¡¡Ven un momento!! - Interrumpe el grito de su compañera que arregla a una pequeña niña – ¡¡¿No se ve preciosa?!! –

- A ver – Se aleja de Shiryu y voltea la silla para dar a relucir a... –

- ¡¡Afrodita!! – Grita Shiryu del susto a ver al "niño" Afro con toda la cara pintada, un GRAN peinado y unas pestañas postizas -

- Hola de nuevo – Contesta Afrodita haciéndole "ojitos" –

- ¡Por Atena ¿Qué te paso?! –

- Solo quería verme hermoso –

- Pero... pero... – Ya no sabe ni que decir de la impresión – Hay, lo veo y no lo creo, aunque sea ya encontré a uno... – Dice en voz alta – Ándale Afrodita, vamonos, antes de que me de un colapso nervioso – Tomando de la mano al mini santo de Phycis pero la jovencita que conociera primero lo detiene –

- Oiga, usted no se puede ir –

- ¿Y por que no? –

- Por la simple y sencilla razón de que aun no nos paga todo el servicio que le dimos a la linda de Afro –

- Ah, es eso – Dice Shiryu sin mucho interés y se lleva la mano a su pantalón como tratando de sacar su dinero pero un fugaz pensamiento le llega la mente – "¡Un momento! Pero si yo no tengo dinero, ¿Cómo es que pretendía pagar? Esto significa que la estupidez de Seiya si es contagiosa" – Recorriéndole un escalofrió por la espalda - ¿No habría alguna otra forma de arreglar este asunto? – Sonriendo nerviosamente, las dos chicas se miran entre sí para después desglosar una sonrisa malévola –

- Oh si, si, por supuesto que podemos llegar aun especie de "acuerdo" – Tomando del brazo a Shiryu y sentándolo en una silla para que él tuviera un extraño presentimiento al momento de ver como ellas dos empezaban a cargar todo tipo de productos para el cabello -

- Eh... Glup!! ¿Qué... que están haciendo?

- Oh! Nada malo solo serás nuestro ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Conejillo de indias! –

- ¡¿Qué yo que?! –

- Si, es eso o que llamemos a la Policía ¿Tu escoges? –

- "... ¿Policía?...¿Yo?... El mas pulcro de todos los santos habidos y por haber... ¡¡NUNCA!! (aja !) ..." – Se dice mentalmente Shiryu –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Acepta? – Le repite la joven ya lista para hacerle sabrán los Dioses que, al pobre santo del Dragón –

- ¿Tengo otra? – Contesta más para si que para ella –

- En ese caso ¡¡Que comience la diversión!! – Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo al momento que mechones del alguna vez llamado "cabello" de Shiryu salen volando por todo el lugar, claro todo esto ante la extrañeza de Afro que solo se cruza de brazos y musita –

- Por fin, no que ya nos íbamos... –

Por su parte Shun

- Veamos, si uso la lógica ¿Dónde se pueden meter unos niños de ocho años hoy en día? – Se pregunta parándose a media calle al momento que ve varios niños corren al lado suyo gritando –

- ¡¡Es por acá!! ¡¡Dicen que un tal MM golpeó a varios niños del centro de los video juegos!! ¡¡Y que ahora se van a vengar!! – Dice uno –

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¡Pues eso no me lo pierdo!! – Contesta otro al momento de pasar de largo mientras que Shun los ve con los ojos bien abiertos -

- No – Poniendo una mano en la cara – ¿Por qué de los trece niños perdidos me tenía que tocar el loco de MM? – Y se va tras ellos para llegar hasta a las afueras del centro donde una gran cantidad de gente se ha reunido a ver la gran pelea donde un Mascarita de la Muerte bien quitado de la pena ve a varios niños como de 10 a 11 años listos para golpearlo –

- ¡Tu no sabes en el lío en que te has metido! – Le dice uno señalándolo –

- ¿Debería? – Contesta sin ningún interés y viéndose las uñas –

- ¡Si! ¡Al niño que golpeaste hace rato era mi hermano! ¡Y NADIE MÁS QUE YO TIENE EL DERECHO DE PEGARLE! – Inflando el pecho y claro que con esto a MM le sale una gota de sudor –

- No me digas --! –

- Grrr... ¡¡Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir de verás!! - Asintiendo con la cabeza sus 3 amigos que se le lanzan y MM se pone en pose de pelea –

- Idiotas... – Musita listo para recibir el primer golpe pero... alguien se atraviesa –

- ¡¿He?! ¡¿Quién eres tu?! – Habla a quien le detuvieron el puño –

- La violencia no es buena ¿Sabes? – Dice sonriendo Shun con su frase típica -

- Te conozco – Dice MM extrañado – ¡¡Aaaaah!! ¡¡Eres uno de esos tipos raros del Santuario!! - 

- ¿Raros? –

- ¡Pues a mí no me importa quien seas! – Dice el jefe - ¡Apártate o a ti también te va tocar! –

- Pero niños, la violencia no lleva a ningún lado... –

- ¿Quién lo dice? – Pregunta MM –

- Yo lo digo... –

- ... –

- Verán, la violencia solo acarrea mas violencia, lo se por experiencia propia y...  bla... bla... bla... – Comienza Shun a echarse uno de esos discursotes que mas que ponerte a reflexionar terminas por hacerlo exactamente... lo contrarío o  y esto es justamente lo que el santo de bronce descubriría muy, muy pronto ya que MM y compañía primero ven a Shun luego se ven entre ellos, luego vuelve a ver al santo y otra vez entre ellos para que MM sonriera malévolamente y los demás también ya que tenian la misma idea en su cabeza –

- ¿Listos? – Pregunta MM –

-  Listos – Contestan todos, mientras que Shun –

- ... a mí no me gusta pelear... por que no le encuentro sentido el tener que lastimar a la gente... – Sigue contando y –

- ¡¡AHORA!! – Ordena MM –

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Al instante TODOS los niños se le abalanzan y empieza una verdadera pelea contra Shun –

- ¡¡¿A esto te referías?!! – Dice cínicamente MM empezando a formar una bola de humo entre todos al mismo tiempo que la gente que estaba de curiosa empieza a gritar –

- ¡¡Ya era hora!! –

- ¡¡Queremos ver mas acción!! –

- ¡¡Hagan sus apuestas!! –

- ¡¡Yo le voy al chico con la cara de niña!! –

- ¡¡Yo al niño de nombre ridículo!! -

- ¡¡Sangre!! -

- ¡¡Sangre!! – Y todo ese tipo de cosas pero... -   

- ¡¿No entendieron nada de lo que les dije?! – Se alcanza a escuchar el grito de Shun –

- ¡Si, pero no nos gusta que nos sermoneen! – Contesta quien sabe quien –

- ... – Shun –

- ¡Denle duro! – Ordena el jefe pero ahora Shun si se enoja - ¡Muy bien si no quieren entender por la buenas! – Encendiendo un poco su cosmo que brilla a través del polvo y usando parte de su velocidad dejar semi noqueados a cuatro de los chicos busca problemas –

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - - Y que MM terminara de sentón en el piso detrás del santo para empezar a escapar gateando por el piso –

- ¿A dónde vas MM? –

- Eh... este yo... jejeje – Shun se da la vuelta y alza su mano, MM cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero...-

- Levántate – Le ofrece su ayuda el santo de Andrómeda – Que aún tenemos que encontrar a tus compañeros -

- Pepepero... –

- No te voy a lastimar, como dije no me gusta la violencia... al menos que no quede alternativa – Sonriendo y parando a MM que quiere decir algo, pero al final solo se cruza de brazos, y el publico –

- ¡Yo gane! – Dice un señor - ¡Páguenme! –

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¡Creí que eras mas fuerte mocoso! – Viendo a MM que quiere lanzársele a darle un buen golpe por insultar a un aprendiz a caballero pero Shun lo detiene –

- Ignóralo "...Uno menos, me pregunto ¿Cómo le ira a mi hermano?..." –  Piensa sin saber en lo que al pobre Ikki estaba a punto de tocarle-

Entrada del parque de atracciones

- ¡¡Miran eso!! – Grita un señor - ¡Un carro desbocado! ¡Todo mundo quítese! – Alarmando a la gente empieza correr despavorida empujándose, y gritando como loca, ya que por su parte Ikki

- ¡¡Maldición!! – Intenta por cualquier modo de "reparar" el volante pero ya daba igual ! –

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Me quiero bajar de aquí!! – Gritan Kanon y Saga muertos ya completamente de miedo –

- ¡¡CÁLLENSE!! ¡¡QUE TODO ESTO ES CULPA SUYA!! –

- ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!! –

La patrulla sale dispara a la entrada del parque donde era justamente donde estaba el guardia que tuviera problemas con Docko y Aioria

- ¡O no, no, no, no! – Agachándose justo a tiempo para que el carro saliera disparado arriba suyo - ¡¡Nunca debí de haber aceptado este trabajo!! –

- ¡¡Aun lado, aun lado!! – Les grita Ikki por la ventana - ¡¡Quítense que me estorban!! – Llevándose un puesto de pasteles que salen volando y...

¡¡SPLASH!!

...cayendo uno "muy casualmente" en la cara de Ikki que inconscientemente empieza a elevar su cosmo

– Grrr.... voy a matar a Seiya – Volviendo al auto y limpiándose lentamente la cara - ¡¡Jamás debí haber dejado que me convenciera para esta locura!! -

Mas adelante Aioria seguía bien entretenido en su tan afamado carrusel

- ¡¡Si! ¡Una vuelta mas, una vuelta mas! – Saltando gustoso sobre un caballito –

- ¡Niños bájense de ahí! – Les llama su madre al haberse enterado de lo que les venía encima –

- ¡Ustedes también, tenemos que irnos! – Así todos se van dejando a un Aioria con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza –

- ¿Y ahora aquí que, o que? – Pero su respuesta sale dentro de los puestos que salen volando - ¡¡Santo cielo!! –

- ¡¡AIORIA!! – Le llama Ikki al darse cuenta del niño, y asomarse por el agujero que hiciera provisionalmente para atraparlo justo al pasar a su lado –

- ¡¡Te tengo!! –

- ¡¡No, no, suéltame, déjame, quiero a mi hermano Aioros!! –

- ¡Pues no esta aquí, así que te aguantas conmigo! – Aventándolo junto a los gemelos fantásticos –

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta Kanon –

- - No mucho –

El carro sigue su curso, tal parecía que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, pero... uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar...

- ¡Bah! Esperaba algo más de este lugar – Se dice Docko al salir de la casa embrujada - ¿Mm? ¿Y eso? ¿Una patrulla? ¿Con Saga... Kanon... Aioros? O.o Esto no me gusta -

- ¡¡Apartatéeeee!! – Le grita Saga al verlo –

- ¡¡Ahhh, nooo!! – Docko alcanza a dar un brinco justo cuando –

**¡¡CRAS!! ¡¡BANG!! ¡¡BOOOM!! ­¡¡CATAPLUMM!!**

Se estrellan contra la casa ocasionando una enorme bola de humo y  que como si fuera un milagro de ¿Atena?, mmm...nah!! lo dudo mucho ! logran "por fin" detenerse

- Arg, mi cabeza – Se baja Ikki con todo y su ropita "extra" encima-

- Cof! Cof! Cof Hay ya era hora – Dice Saga –

- - No lo vuelvo hacer Sagita, lo prometo – Le dice un Kanon todo mareado –

- Mas te vale, porque sino a la próxima – Amenazándolo con su puño– 

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¡Esto! – Saga se le lanza dispuesto a matarlo - ¡Por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir! –

- ¡¿Yo? Nadie te pidió que te subieras! -

- ¡Pero no podía dejarte cometer burradas tu solo! –

- ¿A no? – Kanon lo suelta viéndolo extrañado –

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres mi hermano, mi único hermano por lo que debo cuidarte –

- Nunca creí que me cuidaras ;; –

- ¿Entonces como le llamas a que jamás te deje solo? –

- ¿Hostigamiento? –

- ¬¬ -

- Es broma :p es broma, siempre tan serio ¿Sabes una cosa Saga? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Gracias... - A Kanon le da un _lapsus moment _de amor por lo que abraza a su hermano ante la atenta mira de Ikki que los vigila con una leve sonrisa –

- Aunque sea, ya se calmaron – Musita -

Por su parte Docko sale de los escombros

- Cof! Cof! Cof! a eso si le llamo adrenalina y emoción - - Y sin pensarlo muy bien corre hasta Ikki - ¿Podría hacerlo otra vez? –

- ¿Docko? vaya ya encontré a otro... -

- Si soy yo, pero ándale, hazlo otra vez, estréllate una vez más, fue divertido ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡¿Siiii?! - -

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Le grita perdiendo los estribos –

- Le pagaré si gusta – Sacando una cartera extrañamente familiar -

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Conque tu la tenías!! – Arrebatándosela –

- ¡Oye es mía! –

- ¡Pero si esta vacía! –

- ¿Y que esperabas? Todo esta caro hoy en día, por si no te habías dado cuenta –

- ¡¡Pequeño demonio!! – Agarrandolo del cuello y zarandeándolo

- ¡Arg akk yo ahhh!! -

Y hubiera seguido un buen rato más de no ser que siente como alguien lo jala del brazo

- ¿Qué quieres Aioria? –

- Mira – Señalándole el enorme boquete que se había echo al estrellarse, Ikki se asoma por ahí... solo para ver como ya había arribado al lugar mas de 20 patrulla con varios policías en cada una de ellas y tal parecía que ninguno traía muy buenas intenciones –

- Lo ultimo que me faltaba ¬¬u –

**- FIN DEL OCHO –**

** Un atributo a "Los Simpsons" **

**Seiya le toca por fin encontrar a un santo más ¿Se habrá vacunado contra la rabia? Por su parte Hyoga y Shiryu tratan de huir desesperadamente de las garras de personas locas y eufóricas sin mucho resultado...**

**¿Qué le espera a Ikki? ¿Se dará cuenta de su vestimenta extra? ¿Y Shun? ¿Ken castigará a Atena? **

**Próximo capítulo "Vamonos todos a... ¿La policía?"**


	9. Vamonos todos a ¿La policia?

¡¡Hola!! 

Nuevamente me tiene aquí para este capitulo de Travesuras Infantiles, pero también les traigo dos noticias una mala y otra buena U.U

Les digo primero la buena

¡Con este noveno capitulo se cierra la primera parte del Fic! Que olvide mencionarlo se titula "Rodorio" y es aquí donde acaban "por el momento" los problemas de los Caballeros de Bronce al menos en este pueblo que por cierto no volverá a ser el mismo después de todo lo ocurrido jajaja

La mala noticia se las doy al final de Fic para no arruinar la lectura, pasemos a los Reviews

Cristal Ketchum Darklingh.- Jajajaja no te preocupes tu hermana no sabrá lo que le paso al Santo del Dragón al menos ) yo no le diré nada!!

Luna-wood .- Wow!! Tres reviews tuyos, muchas gracias!! Me siento feliz de que te guste la historia y mas por siempre leer estas locuras :p

Maria Belen .- Con mucho gusto puedes publicar el Fic!! Es mas yo soy la que se siente halagada de que quieras hacerlo muy pronto te escribo a tu mail, no te preocupes soy algo lenta contestando mail's y haciéndolos también ##

Beledien .- Jejejej en este capitulo Ikki se entera de su "ropita exra" ya veras lo que le hará y bueno por el lindo de Mu aquí sale para que no te preocupes tanto por él.

¡¡Y pasemos al Fic!!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 9: "VAMONOS TODOS A... ¿LA POLICIA?**

12:15 pm

Ikki observa furioso a la bola de inútiles llamados policías

- Maldita sea, solo esto me faltan el día de hoy ¿Pero que mas me podría pasar? –

- ¡¡Le ordenamos que salga por la buenas, no nos obligue usar la fuerza!! – Le advierten por el altavoz –

- Ja! No pueden hacerme ni cosquillas y si quisiera ahora mismo me los echaría pero... – Enarcando una ceja al ver a cuatro pequeñas criaturas ¿inofensivas? A su cargo – Pensándolo bien, es mejor que se aclare este lío... y que mejor entregue a los verdaderos responsable ¿Verdad Saga y Kanon? -

- Este.. nosotros... jejeje... – Ríen nerviosamente –

- Perfecto, ya esta solucionado – Por lo que Ikki sale de la casita del terror desgraciadamente todavía sin darse cuenta "aún" en las fachas en las que estaba ataviado por lo que cuando da la cara ante todos los polis ellos... primero guardan silencio ante lo que ven ...para que después les diera un ataque de risa –

- JAJAJAJa ¡¡Pero quien es ese payaso!! –

- ¡¿Ya vieron su lindo vestido rosa?! –

Claro esto cae de sorpresa a un Ikki que no tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que hablaban, por lo que se voltea hacia uno de los vidrios que salieron volando en la explosión y ve su imagen reflejada...

- ... – Shock –

- ... – uu Una vena después del Shock –

- ... – Un cosmo furioso después del Shcok –

- ... – Un cosmo que crece después del Shock y... –

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡¿Qué "$#"%& me paso?!! – Un grito aterrador después del Shock -

Por otro lado un poco mas tranquilo de esta ciudad de Rodorio

Seiya camina por unas solitarias calles pateando una piedrita

- Vaya no lo puedo creer, llevo horas (minutos) de estar buscando, tengo hambre, estoy aburrido y ya me canse – Da un suspiro resignado cuando oye a lo lejos un gran estrépito - ¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso? – Viendo una enorme bola de humo que se le acerca peligrosamente y dentro de esa bola a - ¡¡MU!! –

- ¡¡Ayúdame!! –

- ¡¿Ayudarte? ¿De que?! – Pero Mu no contesta sigue corriendo a mas no poder –

- ¡¡NO ESTORBES!! – Mu se abalanza sobre Seiya que se cae de espaldas por el impacto -

- ¡Hey! Ten mas cuidado – Sobandose su "nuevo" chipote -

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! – Seiya se voltea para saber que era ese ruido y es cuando.... se da cuenta de lo que huía el pequeño santo –

- Je! Je Je! Lindos perritos –

- Grrr... –

- Calma, calma... – Con varias gotitas de sudor y retrocediendo lentamente -

- ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡¡¡GUAUUUUU!! – Valiéndoles un bledo sus palabras y lanzándosele –

- ¡¡Que Athena me proteja!! ¡¡Socorro!! – Corriendo tras el mini santo que ya va muy, pero muy lejos -

No muy lejos de ahí en el restaurant

- Aldebarán, no hagas el más mínimo ruido – Le dice lo más bajo que puede Hyoga que aún usa su ridículo mandil y tratan de salir de ahí "a gatas" entre toda la gente pero Aldebarán –

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?, NO PUEDES HABLAS MAS FUERTE QUE NO TE ENTIENDO NADA!! –

- Hay no ¬¬ - Pone una mano en su cara justo cuando –

- ¡Se escapan! – Dice una de las meseras a sus compañeras –

- ¡¡Se acabó, nos largamos....ya!! – Hyoga se incorpora de golpe y toma al mini santo de un brazo y sale huyendo –

- ¡¿A dónde?! – Un mesera junto a una veintena más, obstruyen el paso y Hyoga solo hace esto –

- ¡¡Polvo de diamante!! – Congela el piso - ¡Perdóname Aldebarán pero esto es caso de vida o muerte! –

- ¿He? – Tomándolo como bola de boliche y lo lanza por el piso congelado contra las meseras... -

- ¡¡Ahhh!!

¡¡CRASH!!

Y haciendo chuza perfecta contra ellas - todas salen volando para todos lados, aunque al mini santo de Tauro tampoco le fue muy bien

- Ohhh, todo se mueve – Dice y se desmaya – - -

- ¡Libres por fin! – Hyoga lo toma nuevamente y sale corriendo lo mas rápido ante el griterío general del resto de las meseras –

- ¡Atrápenlo! ¡Atrápenlo! –

Y el santo del cisne toma rumbo a una calle medio solitaria y...

En otra parte también muy cercana, Shiryu terminaba con su look en el cabello

- ¡Ya está! – Le dice una de los jóvenes al voltearlo al espejo –

- Que bueno, comenzaba aburrirme – Comenta el santo del dragón justo cuando ve su imagen reflejada en el espejo – A.... a.... a

- ¿Le gusta? –

- ... – (Ya no hay reacción) OO

- ¿Señor? – Pregunta la otra chava -

- ...- (En las mimas) OO

Lo que Shiryu acababa de notar era... era... lo más traumante que le había tocado presenciar en toda su vida... un peinado ENORME que era FEMENINO, pintado de color rojo, haciendo ahora a un Shiryu pelirrojo y... ¡¡Con adornos extravagantes!! No era para menos que él quedara sin palabras... ¿O si? –

- A... a... a – OO

- ¿Y ahora? – Ambas jóvenes se ven entre sí, no sabían lo que le pasaba, ya están por tratar de "revivirlo" cuando suena el teléfono –

- ¿Bueno? ¡¡Señora Miyarisagua ¡!!¿Como está?!!! – Las dos se emocionan y se turnan en hablar por el teléfono mientras que... –

- ¡Oye! vamonos, ya me cansé de estar aquí – Lo jala del brazo Afro a un Shiryu que poco a poco comienza a reaccionar –

- Eh... si... yo... ah... esto es debe ser una pesadilla... – Parándose y caminando hasta la puerta de salida pero una de las chicas se da cuenta –

- ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Aún no terminamos! – Colgando -

- ¡¡¿NO?!! ¡¡¿Qué más puede faltar que no me hayan echo ya?!!

- ¡El lavado de cabello! – Dicen a coro, sonriendo malévolamente ante el miedo... ¿Miedo? ¡¡Pavor!! Del pobre santo –

- No, no, no, ¡¡¡Noooooo!!! – Cargando a Afro para precipitarse a la salida –

- ¡¡TU NO TE NOS ESCAPAS!! – Las dos chicas toman presurosas unas escobas y salen tras él - ¡¡AÚN NOS DEBES MUCHO!! –

- ¡¡Por todos los dioses, quítenmelas, quítenmelas!! – Grita Shiryu –

- ¡Mas lento que vas arruinar mi peinado! – Le reclama Afro –

- ¬¬  -  "Esto... juró que me la pagarás Seiya"– Y cambia de rumbo hacia unas calles soltarías y... -

Y en un punto en común o

Seiya al lado de Mu corriendo tratando de salvarse del "mejor amigo del hombre?"

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! – Un perro mas abril que los demás se lanza sobre el trasero de Seiya... –

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Arrancándole un pedazo de pantalón dando a relucir los hermosos boxers... de lindos corazoncitos rojos - 

- ¡¡¡Nunca me han vacunado contra la rabia!!!! – Gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡¡¡Y no quiero que me vacunen!!! –

- ¡¡¡No lo hice a propósito!!! ¡¡¡Juro que nunca quise molestarlos!!! – Les dice ya desesperado Mu –

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! –

- Creo que no funciona – Musita Seiya, alzando la cabeza y observando un cruce entre calles, por donde venían...

- ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Como pesas Alde!! – Dice Hyoga que huye de varias meseras furiosas con varios sartenes cargando  –

- ¡No te desharás de nosotras hasta que nos hayas pagado todo! –

- ¡Que no tengo dinero! –

- ¡Y tampoco terminaste de lavar! ¡Y está mal echo lo que hiciste! – Le grita otra –

- --!! –

Y en la otra calle

- ¡¡Prepárate para lo que te vamos hacer!! – Las chicas de la estética no habían perdido de vista a Shiryu –

- ¡No, ya no más! ¡Bastante daño ya han hecho a mi reputación... y a mí cabello! –

- ¡No seas cobarde! – 

- ... -

Todos llegan aun mismo tiempo al cruce y... )

- ¡¡Hyoga, Shiryu!! – 

- ¡¡Seiya!! – Todos intentan frenar pero.... ninguno puede hacerlo a tiempo...

Atrás solo se oye

- ¡¡AGARRENLOS!! – 

- ¡No me puedo detener! – Grita Seiya alarmado –

- ¡No! – Hyoga –

- ¡¡Esto va a doler!! – Shiryu –

Lo único que si logran alcanzar hacer los tres es lanzar a sus tres "demonios" a un lado justo cuando...

**¡¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!**

Los tres se estrellan, pero esto no terminaba o no, las meseras, los perros y las chicas de la estética se les lanzan encima

- ¡¡SON NUESTROS!! –

Haciendo una bola de humo de donde se oyen sartenazos, escobazos, ladridos y... gritos de suplica -

Y volviendo al parque de atracciones

- xx – Ikki no ha salido de su aturdimiento –

- ¡Repetimos, levante las manos y entréguenos a esos niños! – Ikki hace lo que le dicen, no reaccionaba del todo, demasiada impresión para asimilarlo, demasiada impresión para reaccionar, demasiada impresión para pensar –

Y un poco más atrás, Docko un poco preocupado se acerca hasta Saga, Kanon y Aioria, preguntándole a este ultimo –

- ¡¿Estas bien? –

- ¡Estabas preocupado por mí ;;! – Llorando a mares e intentando abrazar a Docko - ¡Yo creí que me odiabas! –

- No, como crees – Correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿No te paso nada? -

- No, me encuentro perfectamente – Llorando aún mas ;; -

- ¿Seguro? –

- Si –

- ¡Que bueno! – Docko lo empuja aliviado – Si algo te llegaba a pasar Aioros me hubiera matado y peor aún, no me hubiera dado los dulces que me prometía a cambio de aguantart... ¡cuidarte! –

- O.o!! –

- ¿Niños? – Varios oficiales llegan hasta ellos –

- ¿Se encentran bien? ¿No les hizo daño ese loco? –

- ¿Daño? – Pregunta Saga – ¿Qué daño? –

- ¿Quiénes son sus padres? – Dice otro – 

- No tenemos – Contesta Kanon – Vivimos en el Santuario, somos aprendices para caballeros de oro –

- Pobrecitos – Musita otro – Están tan afectados del cerebro que ya hasta se han inventado una vida  -

- Grrrr... – Los cuatro mini santos están por reclamarles que no los tomarán por locos pero los oficiales los toman del brazo –

- Ya no se preocupen, ya están a salvo aquí con nosotros, ese secuestrador de allá, no les volverá hacer más daño psicológico - Dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kanon que intenta morderlo pero Saga lo jala justo a tiempo -

- No hagas eso –

- ¡No soy un perro! – Saga se rasca la cabeza -

- ... Pero si no hay mucha diferencia –

- ¬¬ ¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar? –

- Nada... :p -

- ¡Vengan! – Los oficiales comienzan a jalarlos -

- ¡¡QUUEEE!! ¡¡NO QUEREMOS IR CON USTEDES !! – Los cuatro empiezan a forcejear pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos los suben a una patrulla mientras que en otra esta Ikki –

- xx – Igual de muerto –

Y de vuelta al otro lado

- ¡¡Alto!! ¡¡ALTOOOOOO!!! – Una situación similar se llevaba acabo -

Un grupo de oficiales había arribado al lugar al enterarse de un escándalo armado por varios individuos - ¡¡DETÉNGANSE O DISPARO!! – Ordena el "sargento" ante la bola de humo que para al instante revelando...  -

Seiya con una escoba en la boca – Pofemosf exfplifcarflo -

Hyoga con varias marcas de sartenes en la cara – Ehhh... nosotros...

Shiryu horrorosamente despeinado – Oh! Ho! -

Luego de algunas explicaciones, todas contra los santos obviamente, se llevaron presos a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, por robo, perturbación de la paz publica y posiblemente secuestro a Mu, Afro y Alde.

Todos son subidos a una patrulla rumbo a la jefatura sin muchas esperanzas de poder salir bien librados.

Por su parte Shun, caminando tranquilamente al lado de MM en busca a sus compañeros o algún otro mini santo que "salvar" de un buen lío que era lo más seguro... conociéndolos

- Seguro que no sabes donde están tus amigos – Dice Shun –

- ¡¡Que no!!! ¡¡Y tampoco me importa mucho saber donde están!! – Contesta de mal humor mini mascarita de la muerte –

- ¡!Uff!! ¿Qué voy hacer? – Shun ve el cielo como esperando ayuda divina pero en lugar de eso solo oye varias sirenas de varias patrullas - ¿Mm? – Que pasan una tras otra, revelando a...

Seiya – òo -

Hyoga – Oo –

Shiryu – OO –

Ikki – OO!!!! - Y gran variedad de santos –

- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo MM? ¿O solo estoy comenzando a alucinar?–

- Al menos que los dos tengamos visiones, creo que haya van a los que tanto buscas –

- Como lo pensaba, hazme un favor MM –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Despiértame después de quince minutos –

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto... - Y ¡¡¡¡PAFF!!!! Se desmaya de la impresión -

- ???? Y por que yo ¬¬ -

12:30 pm

En las prisiones, en un jaula en particular...

Ikki había sido el primero en llegar ah

- xx – Aunque no tenia la mas mínima reacción, se abren la puerta y entran a empujones -

- ¡Oiga tengo mis derechos! – Un extravagante Shiryu –

- ¡Con cuidado! – Un maltratado Hyoga y –

- ¡¡No me empujen que no ven que aun me duele la mordida!! – Un quejumbroso como de costumbre Seiya, Ikki al ver este ultimo primero mueve ligeramente la cabeza, aprieta sus puños fuertemente, le sigue la mandíbula, gruñe y...-

- ¡¡TUUU EL CULPABLE DE TODAS MIS DESGRACIAS!! – Lanzándose a su cuello listo para ahorcarlo –

- ¡¡Hola Ikki!!  -

- ¡¡TE MATARE SEIYA!! -

- ¡¡Por que... ehhh.... A...kkk ....aa... oye....!! -

Por su parte Shiryu y Hyoga solo se dedican a verse entre ellos extrañados hasta que Hyoga pregunta

- ¿Por que estas peinado así? –

- ¿Tu por qué traes un mandil? – Pregunta el otro, con esto ambos saben que mejor ni para que decir los traumas de sus experiencias, solo se limitan a observar el ahorcamiento –

- ¿Deberíamos separarlos? –

- Nah!! Que no te has fijado Shiryu como esta vestido Ikki... por algo debió ser y si dice que es culpa de Seiya pues lo es... además... nos divertimos un rato con el espectáculo –

- O.o Si lo pones así, ¿No tienes palomitas? –

- Nooo, las olvide junto al televisor al venir de improviso a la cárcel - ¬¬ -

- ¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Muere!! – Lo sacudía Ikki una y otra vez al pobre? de Seiya aunque por otro lado por daño cerebral nadie puede quejarse... ya no hay que dañar - -

Y en otro celda

- ¡¡Echan paja!! – Aventaban a tres mini santos al mismo lugar donde estaban sus amigos –

- ¡Camus! ¡Milo! ¡Shaka! – Los llama Aioria –

- Hay! Buda me advirtió de nunca confiarme de las "malas influencias" pero le hice caso... – Se quejaba Shaka sobandose la cabeza –

- oó ¿Que me estas queriendo decir? – Pregunto Milo tronando sus dedos –

- Ya déjalo – Interviene Camus –

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Mu –

- ¿Bien que? –

- No nos van a contar... -

- ....como ustedes acabaron aquí – Dos voces provenientes del fondo del lugar eran las que habían hablando todos se quitan y ven a Saga y Kanon –

- Pero que tenemos aquí... – Pregunta Shura al entrar al mismo lugar seguido de Aioros –

- Parece una reunión – Comenta Alde con una gran sonrisa –

- ¡¡Y no se atrevan a causar más líos!! – Les grita el poli que cierra de un portazo y va hasta su jefe –

- Pero que día tan loco ha sido este, niños desenfrenados por todos lados –

- Ni que decir de 4 tipos aún más locos – Comenta –

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con los niños? –

- Pues si no aparece alguien que reclame por ellos los enviaré a un orfanato –

- Me parece buena ide... –

- ¡¡No esperen!! –

- nñ –

- oó –

Desde la entrada Shun visiblemente cansado de tanto correr, entraba casi sin aliento

- No... les hagan... daño... a esas... cosas... ni a las otras cosas –

- ¡¿Quién es usted?! – Pregunta el comandante –

- ¡Yo... pues yo...! –

- ¡¡Bah!! Como si realmente me importará – Apoyándose en una codo - ¿Qué quiere? -

- Uhm OO! Sacar a mis amigos -

- Pues aquí esta la fianza que hay que pagar pora sacarlos – Dándosela desinteresadamente -

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! ¡¡Fianza!! –

- No pueden salir así por que si, ¿Verdad oficial? –

- No claro que no, debió ver el lió que nos costo agarrar a cada uno –

Shun esta más que aturdido -

- ¿Qué... que... como le voy hacer? –

- ¿Y si pides ayuda? – Le dice MM ya que estaba a su lado - 

- ¡Eso es! ¡Le pediré el dinero a Saori y listo! ¡Gracias MM eres muy listo! –

- Siempre lo he sido... o que... no lo parezco –

- Mmm... ya me voy – Y corre rumbo a un teléfono para marcar rápidamente al santuario donde Saori –

- ¿Diga?

- ¡¡Atena-Saori o quien quiera que seas en este momento, habla Shun necesito que me envíes dinero para sacar a Seiya y Cía. de la cárcel es una emergencia!! –

- ¿? –

- Por favor... –

- ¿En la cárcel dijiste, verdad? –

- Si.. –

- ¿Y para que querría sacarlos? –

- ¿????? –

- Ahora se donde están y así ya no se me podrán escapar wajajaja que mala soy, que mala soy, déjalos ahí un rato no les hará ningún daño ) y no me molestes con cosas tan absurdas – Colgando -

- ¡No espera! ¡Saori! ¡Atena! ¡Tu! Genial.. colgó --

- Disculpe – Un hombre se acerca a Shun –

- Si... –

- Oí su problema y me gustaría mucho ayudarlo –

- ¿Enserio? -

- Sip –

Media hora después...

- ¡Ya muérete!

- ¡Ack... Ik... ki! – El santo del fénix seguía en lo mismo ante un Seiya que parecía que nunca se iba a morir –

- ¡Hey ustedes! – Un hombre llega a su celda  y abre –  ¡Ya pueden salir, son libres! -

-  ¡Ya era hora! – Shiryu y Hyoga salen tranquilamente pero Ikki –

- ¡Solo cinco minutos mas y se muere lo prometo, solo cinco más! –

- A... no.. me...mue... ro –

- Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 20 minutos y mira que no se va, ya déjalo en paz – Hyoga arrastra a Ikki fuera –

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Pero que le hice? – Seiya se levanta y sigue a su amigos - ¡Oye Ikki, aún no me contestas por que estas vestido así!-

- ¡¡¡Arg!!! – Ikki nuevamente se le lanza pero esta vez Shiryu es mas listo y hace a Seiya aun lado antes de que quedará quemado –

- Justo a tiempo, y tu Seiya deja de ser tan indiscreto –

- Esta bien... - – 3 segundos después – Y tu Shiryu por que estas peinado así –

- òó –

- Jejejeje – Se burla Hyoga –

Todos llegan hasta la entrada donde Shun junto aun hombre misterioso los esperaban

- ¡¡Ikki!! – Corriendo a abrazarlo –

- ¿Tu nos sacaste Shun? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- No fui yo... fue este amable señor que pago todos los daños –

- ¿Enserio hizo eso? OO – Preguntan todos a la vez –

- No fue nada –

- ¿Y quien es usted? – Pregunta Ikki –

- Me llamo Ken... Ken Tanakata – Sonriendo misteriosamente –

- Pues muchas gracias, ¿Cómo podemos pagárselo? –

- ¡Shiryu! ¡No le digas eso! Te recuerdo que somos pobres... – Le dice Seiya –

- Y de familia numerosa... – Dice un poli al llegar con los doce niños que al ver a los santos de bronce solo hacen esto –

- ¡¡Noooo, por favor con todos menos con ellos, noooo!! –

- ¡¡Están chiflados!! – Grita Docko –

- ¡¡Nos odian!! – Le sigue Afro y así cada uno se queja excepto MM que no le importaba –

- Ehh... no me deben nada – Continua Ken con una gota de sudor – Váyanse tranquilos yo todavía tengo una visitan muy importante que hacer –

- Esta bien, gracias – Shun trata de calmar a los moustruous, junto con Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, Ikki no participó por que quien sabe donde se había metido (ya hasta a lo mejor iba rumbo a otro país) todos salen después de varios reclamos, Ken al verlos solo musita –

- Buena suerte, la necesitaran con Atena Ja! Ja! Ja! – Y desaparece en su cosmo, Shun cree oír algo y se voltea aunque solo ve como Ikki los alcanza con varias cosas cargando -

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- Esto... o solo son algunas esposas, trece para ser más exactos, que me acabo de robar de los idiotas de allá, ¿Y adivinen para quienes son? – Mirando malévolamente a los trece mini santos que solo hacen esto –

- ¡¡Glup!! –

- ¿Crees que sea necesario? –

- ¿Quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo Shiryu? Por cierto, bonitos rizos... –

- Pensándolo mejor, dame cinco –

Y en el Santurio

Atena que esta echadota en el sofá viendo televisión sin el más mínimo interés de ayudar a sus sufridos? y afligidos? Santos...

- Que flojera – Se dice -

- ¡¡ATENA!! – Su nombre resuena por todo el recinto, haciéndola pegar un brinco del susto –

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! - Rebotar en el techo y caer.... en el  piso :) - ¡¡Zeus!! –

- ¡Pero que estas haciendo aquí holgazana! ¡Te deje una misión! –

- He... bueno... yo... si verás... –

- ¡Pretextos, pretextos! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡¡Te dije que TU tendrías que cuidara a  esos POBRES mini santos dorados!! ¡¡¿Y que es lo que haces?!! ¡¡NADA!! ¡¡¿Acaso te debo de recordar lo que eso significa?!! –

- ¡¡No... gran padre de todos los Diose..!! –

- ¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Quiero que vayas ahora mismo a recibirlos en la entrada de las doce casas!! ¡¡Y si veo otra falta tuya, bye, bye a la Diosa Atena!! –

- Pero... -

- ¡¡DIJE AHORA!!! - Atena da otro salto de susto y sin mediar media palabra, se toma el vestido hasta alzarlo a la altura de sus rodillas y salir de ahí lo más rápido que puede, mientras Ken -

- Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Es mas manipulable de lo que pensé Ja! Ja! Ja! aun no puedo entender Ja! Ja! como es que Ja! Ja! ningún otro dios se aprovecho mejor de eso... jejejeje ) –

**- FIN DEL NUEVE – **

**Todos los santos arriban de nuevo al Santuario luego de tantos sufrimientos, Atena está amenazada... los niños tienen hambre, pero no hay nada que comer ¿Saori se queda con ellos a solas? **

**Los niños quieren venganza contra ella ¿Qué burrada cometerá? ¿Y que tiene que relación puede tener un arco, una flecha y Saori? )**

**Próximo capítulo "Al viejo Oeste"**

Bien, hasta aquí acaba este capítulo y la mala noticia es que también el Fic O.o, como venia diciéndolo en capítulos anteriores me han salido varios (o tendría que decir muchos) problemas que me absorberán mucho tiempo durante los próximos meses así que tengo que suspender todo lo relacionado a escribir y cosas similares U.U si mis cálculos no están mal serán solo cuatro meses aproximadamente en los que no verán por aquí, de vez en cuando me daré una vuelta y les dejare reviews ¡Eso si se los puedo asegurar!

Quiero dar gracias a los que me han soportado con las historias que he escrito "Diversión en el Santuario" "Ghost: La sombra del amor" "Travesuras Infantiles" y mi song fic "Cerca de Ti" no se que mas decir, mas que Gracias por todos sus apoyos, y como no quería dejarlos tan picados con este Fic les pongo un capitulo que acabe de escribir ayer de la segunda parte que se titula "Santuario" esta mas loco que de costumbre pero ya saben que conmigo todo se pueden esperar

¡¡Nos veremos pronto!!

Ethel

16 de Mayo de 2004


	10. ¡Al viejo Oeste!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 10: "AL VIEJO OESTE"**

3:00 pm****

Santos de bronce y ... compañía, luego de toda una mañana y parte de la tarde agitada, llena de aventuras, y torturas.... "por fin" llegan al Santuario...

**¿A que nuevos problemas se enfrentarán?**

- Miren ahí!! es Saori parece que nos esta esperando – Comenta Seiya feliz de que su Diosa se acordará de ellos (aja) por su parte ella solo piensa –

- "¡¡Pero que les paso!!" – Observando atentamente a cada santo – "No quiero saber, ¡¡No quiero saber!!"

- ¡Hola Saori! – Saluda alegre Seiya –

- ¡Aquí están los demonios, son todos tuyos! – Dice Ikki aventándoselos y dando la media vuelta –

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! –

- A donde nunca vuelva a ver un mocoso en toda mi vida –

- Pepepero...no te puedes ir –

- ¿A no? ¿Y por que no según tu... Atena? –

- Popoporque... ¡¡Les pagare por que los sigan cuidando!! – Gritan sin tener mucha idea de lo acaba de decir –

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- Eh... yo este... –

- Ya oyeron chicos – Dice Ikki con una sonrisa malévola – Por fin conseguiremos sueldo jejejeje –

- Pues yo podría cuidarlos gratis – Dice Shun con su gran dulzura – Sin necesidad de algún pa... mmm –

- ¡¡Cállate Shun!! – Hyoga le tapa la boca –

Por su parte los mini santos

- ¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Shura – ¿Qué vamos hacer? -

- Pues yo creo que ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy – Comenta Aioros –

- Si tienes razón – Dice Saga – Mejor veamos que nos tiene preparados esos – Señalando a los santos de bronce, todos los trece niños asienten, malévolamente, cada uno algo planeaba "algo" en sus mentecita perversa ) –

- ¿Y cuanto nos vas a dar? – Sigue insistiendo Ikki –

- Eh... por que no mejor discutimos eso en ..... ehh... otro lado, vengan, vengan que no podemos dejar a los pobres niños aquí al comienzo de los templos jejeje – Ríe nerviosamente Atena, pensando – "Yo y mi gran bocota" –

Todos hacen una mueca pero deciden seguirla, junto a los niños que son custodiados como si fueran los peores criminales que el mundo haya visto jamás... aunque al ritmo que van, no tardará mucho en pasar -

Atraviesan las doce casas (si, una vez más) llegan hasta el templo de Atena y de ah

- Síganme, tendrán el privilegio de pasar a los aposentos privados de su Diosa –

Nadie entiende nada de nada, hasta que a traviesan la gran cortina roja detrás del trono donde hay...

- ¡¡Wow!! – Exclama Seiya –

- ¿De donde rayos salió todo esto? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- Ahora sabemos a donde ha ido a parar todo nuestro suelto – Comenta Shiryu

Puesto lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era nada mas y nada menos que los aposentos? más bien sería toda una "mansión" con todos los lujos y comodidades que pudieran soñar habidos y por haber a la disposición de la Diosa y SOLO de ella, y bueno... Tatsumi que es el sirviente.... alguien tenía que limpiar todo... ¿no?

- Aquí podrán seguir con su martidi... ¡Misión! Más a gusto – Corrige Saori al pasar junto a compañía – Lo único que les pediré será que no rompan... -

**¡¡CRAASH!!** El sonido de un jarrón cayendo al piso

- ... nada – Voltea con mirada fulminante hacia el culpable para descubrir a un pequeño Kanon ocultándose detrás de Seiya –

- Yo no fui – Dice en susurro -

- Y no llevamos ni dos minutos ¬¬ - Se dice más para si Ikki que para alguien más –

- ... Aquí estarán hasta el día de mañana... que será cuando por fin Zeus devuelva a la normalidad a los santos de Oro... espero – Continua Saori, los santos de broche se ven entre si y sin muchos ánimos asienten, hasta que... –

- ¡¡Buuaaa!! – Aldebarán comienza a llorar –

- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunta tiernamente Shun –

- ¡¡Tengo hambre!! – Esto provoca una gota de sudor por parte de todos O.Ouuu y más de cierto cisne... –

- Si, yo también – Dice Mu –

- ¡Y yo! – Exclama Aioria – Hasta que todos los mini santos empiezan a gritar que tienen hambre –

- ¿Alguien sabe cocinar? – Pregunta Atena –

- . . . . – Silencio sepulcral –

- ¡Nadie sabe! –

- ¿Qué tal tu Atena? – Le echa la pregunta Ikki –

- Eh.. yo... pues... este... no... ¡Soy una Diosa, no tengo por saber eso tipo de cosas! –

- Aja ¬¬ -

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Pregunta Shiryu al ver como los niños comenzaban a impacientarse –

- Habrá que improvisar – Responde Shun tomando rumbo a lo que supone es la cocina, todos los demás lo siguen y Saori se queda sola con los trece niños que la miran extrañamente

- O.o -

- Jejejejeje –

- "Y estos... ¿Por qué me miran así?" – Con un mal pero MUY mal presentimiento -

- ¡Pero si aquí no hay nada! – Grita Ikki haciéndola volver a la realidad –

- ¡¿Saori donde está toda la comida?! –

- ¿La comida? –

- Si, comida, alimentos cosas comestibles y digeribles – Explica Shiryu comenzando a dudar de la sabiduría de su Diosa –

- ¬¬ se lo que es la comida Shiryu es solo que... que... -

- ¿Siii? – Peguntan todos a la vez –

- Me la comí toda hace rato... – Finaliza la Diosa con una voz a penas audible pero lo suficiente para que todos escucharan –

- OO –

- ¡¿Toda?! –

- Si Shun, toda –

- ¡¡Lo que nos faltaba!! – Ikki simple y sencillamente no lo puede creer –

- Ahora si que estamos en problemas – Dice Hyoga al notar como a Alde se le llena la carita de más lagrimas ;; – "¿Pero donde le puede caber tanto?" – Se pregunta –

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclama Seiya... pero nadie le hace caso, todos siguen con lo suyo –

- ¿Y si regresamos a Rodorio por comida? –

- Estas loco Shun, ¡Nos matarían! – Contesta Hyoga –

- ¡¡Hey yo!! ¡¡Yo se que hacer!! – Les hace señas Seiya sin resultado alguno–

- Yo propongo que no les demos nada, les serviría de escarmiento – Comenta Ikki –

- ¡Yo tengo la solución! – Vuelve a insistir Seiya –

- ¿Por qué no mejor que vaya Atena, al fin y acabo fue ella la que se trago todo, no? –

- ¡¿Yo?! Pero yo no quiero ir Hyoga... ¿Qué tal si me secuestran en el camino? – Hyoga quiere objetar pero pensándolo mejor... con la suerte de Atena capaz de que hasta el lechero se la llevaba... no mejor no -

- ¡¡Yo, yo!! ¡¡Háganme caso!!- Como a nadie se le ocurre nada mejor voltean a ver al borrico halado sin muchos ánimos–

- A ver Seiya, ¿Que fue lo que se te ocurrió? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- ¡Por que no mejor bajamos a los templos y vemos si hay algo de comida ahí! - - Finaliza feliz de que "por fin" le hayan echo caso, ninguno dice nada, hasta que Hyoga le pone una mano en la frente –

- No ningún signo de fiebre –

- ¡Seiya, te sientes mal, ¿verdad?! –

- No Saori, ¿por que? –

- ¡Por que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte que por fin dices algo que nos sea útil! – Seiya abre la boca queriendo objetar pero... no entendió el insulto -

- ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Andando!! – Ordena Ikki, todos los santos de bronce están dispuestos a irse pero... –

- Oigan – Les habla Atena - ¿No pretenderán dejarme sola con... esas cosas, ¿O si? – Señalando a los niños, los santos solo la miran malévolamente y asienten con una gran pero GRAN sonrisa de satisfacción –

- No pueden... –

- ¡Oh claro que podemos Saori! – Le responde Ikki –

- ¿Y si me hacen algo? – Con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos –

- Saori, son solo niños... ¿Qué daño podrían hacerte? – Le dice Shun al salir -

Atena se queda sola viéndolos marchar, hasta que un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, lentamente gira para encontrase con 26 pares de ojitos y.... trece perversas sonrisas.

- ¿Qué... que están tramando? –

- Chicos... ya saben que hacer – Dice Saga, todos asienten y.... - ¡¡Bangeran!! (%) –

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!! –

**"Y EL CAOS SE DESATA..."**

Milo y Camus sin la más mínima consideración de "respeto" (algo que aún no tienen el gusto de conocer) pasan por encima de la Diosa que cae de cabeza al suelo, seguida de todos los demás....

- X.x –

Cada uno toma un rumbo diferente, Aldebarán cuyo objetivo único era saciar su hambre entre en la cocina que en pocos minutos queda destrozada...

Saga perseguía a Kanon por toda la sala, le había puesto el pie y no se quedaría así.... en su desesperada carrera por librarse de su "gemelo fantástico" pasa a traer todo lo que le estorbara

Docko seguido de Shaka suben a las habitaciones, a brincar en las camas mientras que Aioria y Aioros husmeaban por todas los lugares buscando algo interesante con que jugar.

Afro encontró el cuarto y se le iluminaron sus lindos ojitos al ver un juego competo de maquillaje -

MM era otro tanto, creyó que jugar con fuego en la cocina era buena idea... ) (sin saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer)

Y finalmente Milo seguido de Camus, encontraron "escudo" de Atena, y su mente creyó que les serviría muy bien como trineo por lo que... (%%)

- ¡¡Háganse aun lado!! – Dice Camus y lo colocan en la orilla de la cima de las escaleras y -

- ¡¡A la carga!!

Los dos diablillos de un salto se suben al nuevo uso de un escudo de batalla, y alcanzan gran velocidad por las escaleras, pero ganan demasiado vuelo y...

¡¡FIUM!!... se les pasa la mano y salen volando de más :p

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Deténganos!! –

Saori – Atena por su parte poco a poco comienza a recobrar la conciencia

- Hay! Niños malcriados, no saben que así no se debe de tratar a una Diosa – Levantándose lentamente pero solo oye el grito de Milo lo que la hace voltear y gritar - ¡¡¿Queeee?!! – Para agacharse justo antes de que fuera degollada por su propia arma O.O - ¡¡MILO!! ¡¡CAMUS!! ¡¡No saben que con ese tipo de cosas no debe de jugarse!! – Les grita al ver como los aludidos detuvieran su aventura en un muro -

- .- Camus –

- . -Milo -

Atena furiosa intenta ir tras ellos para darles la paliza de su vida, pero no por nada eran aprendices para caballero ya que de un brinco se paran del suelo y salen corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pueden.

- ¡¡Regresen acá!! ¡¡Mocosos!! –

- ¡¡Nunca vieja bruja!! – Le muestra la lengua se echan correr – Ja! Ja! Ja! –

- ¡¡¿Vieja bruja?! ¡¡Ahora verán su vieja bruja!! - Alza su fondo y lanzándose a su persecución –

Camus y Milo pasan como bólidos por toda la casa gritando como locos por que Atena los seguía muy de cerca

- ¡¡Ya los tengo!! – Casi agarrando a Milo - ¡Te tengo! – Dando su ultimo esfuerzo pero en eso **¡¡PACK!! **Saori se tropieza con algo haciendo rodar por toda la sala como muñeca de trapo barato – ¿Qué rayos? – Sin haberse dado cuenta, había pasado arrollar al pobre Aioria que pasaba por ahí –

- ¡Aioria! ¡Hermano! ¡¡Responde por favor!! – Lo zarandeaba tremendamente preocupado el siempre? Protector? Aioros –

- . - Aioria –

Todos los mini santos se dieron cuenta de eso para acercarse al maltrecho Aioria y ponerle mala cara a la Diosa de la Sabiduría que estaba aún tumbada en el piso sin saber que decir

- Ehhh... perdón... fue un accidente... Je! Je! Je! – Contesta tontamente –

Todos los minisantos se ven entre si y asienten con la cabeza, exigían venganza... nadie maltrata a uno de los suyos... bueno nadie "excepto" entre ellos claro está --!

- Chicos. Aquí va a correr sangre – Musito MM sonriendo malévolamente –

- No... no... no se atreverán a hacerme nada... se los Glup!! Advierto...- Amenazo pero nadie le hizo caso –

- ¡¡Contra ella!! - Ordeno Mu y sin excepción le cayeron encima –

- ¡¡SOCORRO!!! –

Y mas abajo -

Debido a que todos iban tan concentrados en lo suyo, ninguno de los santos de bronce escucho el grito de suplica de su Diosa...

- ¿Por donde comenzamos? – Pregunta Hyoga –

- Yo no tengo ganas de volver a subir y bajar – Reclama Ikki cruzándose de brazos –

- Entonces, solo saquearemos... ¡tomaremos! Lo de los templos más cercanos, ¿Les parece? – Sugiere Shiryu, todos aceptan la idea y se distribuyen –

Seiya y Shiryu fueron directo a la "colorida" casa de Capricornio y de ahí a su cocina, donde no se encontraron otra cosa que no fuera comida enlatada O.o

- Para gustos que se carga Shura... – Comenta Seiya con una gota de sudor –

Acuario fue encargo de ser registrado por Hyoga

- Debe de hacer algo bueno por aquí – Rebuscando en todos los estándares y hallando "curiosamente" grandes cantidades de vino Francés – O.O maestro borracho... -

Phycis se la quedo Ikki, por la cercanía más que nada, topándose solo con comida "baja en calorías" – Vaya suerte la mía ¬¬ Replico como de costumbre –

Y regresando con Atena

Si alguna vez has visto películas del viejo oeste, donde los indios amarraban a un poste a su victima, esto... no disputaba mucho de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Los mini santo habían amarrando a Atena a una columna de la casa y danzaban alrededor de ella

- ¡¡Suéltenme se los ordeno!! ¡¡Que no saben que soy su Diosa!! ¡¡Tienen que tenerme respeto!! –

Pero ningún niño el hizo caso, al contrario, Saga con una sonrisa traviesa agarro un trapo

- ¡¡Ya verán cuando salga de aquí, recibirán el peor castigo que Mmmm!! - ... Y le tapo la boca ) –

- ¡Así estas mejor! –

- ¡Atención! – Grito Milo llamando la atención de todos, el mini santo se había cambiado el traje de entrenamiento a un simple taparrabos y usando la pintura que consiguiera Afrodita se pintó unas coloridas líneas en su cara - ¡¡Aioria ha sido lastimado y alguien debe de pagar por eso!! –

- ¡¡Siii!! – Dijeron todos alzando el brazos –

- ¡¡Y ese alguien es ella!! ¡¡Y pagará!! ¡¡MUJAJAJA!! – Comenzando a reír como loco O.o –

Todos lo imitaron gustosos, bueno excepto...

- Oigan, ¿Sabían que la violencia no conduce a nada? - ... Shaka ! – Si le hacemos daño algún día esa daño se regresara a nosotros, es el Karma, todo lo que hagamos se regresa y Bla! Bla! Bla! – Claro todos los mini santos se le quedaron mirando feo, se voltearon ver entre ellos y asintieron –

- ¡¡Tras él!! –

- ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! – Shaka alcanzó a abrir los ojos justo cuando Kanon y Camus le caían encima y gracias a Buda ( Buda: A mí ni me miren ¬¬) alcanzo a quitarse y aplicar el famoso dicho de -

- ¡¡Aquí corrió que aquí murió!! – Desapareciendo de la vista de todos en un dos por tres –

- ¡Rayos! – Chasqueó Milo – Bueno ¿En que estaba? Así! – Sacando de entre sus cosas un hermoso arco dorado con una flecha del mismo color, que hizo a Saori abrir los ojos como platos al reconocerla –

- "¡¡La flecha de Sagitario!! ¡¡Maldita sea, donde la consiguieron!!" –

- Gracias Aioros – Le decía Milo – Con esto si podemos jugar mejor al viejo Oeste –

- Por nada – Contesto Aioros que había cargado esa cosa desde la mañana y "por fin" le encontraba un buen uso –

- Muy bien! – Milo tenso el arco, todos los mini santos se colocaron detrás de él, haciendo señas de despedida a la Diosa –

- "¡No, no, no, no! ¡¡DONDE ESTA SEIYA CUANDO SE LE NECESITA QUE ESTORBE!!" – Piensa desesperada –

Milo saca la legua y cierra un ojo tratando de enfocar y

**¡¡FIUUUM!! **

suelta la flecha que vuela a gran velocidad

- "¡Adiós mundo cruel... tan bella y santa.. sin haber conocido nunca el amor verdadero ;; " – Y cierra los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor...

... pero pasan segundos sin suceder absolutamente nada

- ¿Mm? – Medio abre un ojo poniéndose pálida al notar como la flecha está a centímetros de su cara suspendida en el aire -

- Si que sabes cuidar niños Atena – Dice una voz burlona a sus espaldas, quitándole el trapo –

- Ze.... zeus... –

- Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Deberías ver tu cara –

Así es, Zeus siempre pendiente de lo que le "sucediera" a su hija en el ultimo instante había detenido con su cosmo la flechita y congelado a los mini santos para dejarlo hablar

- Hay Atena, se ve que no sirves ni para cuidar niños –

- Yo... yo... –

- ¡Tu nada! – Encendiendo su cosmo - ¡¡Has echo todo mal Atena!! ¡¡En primer lugar no has cuidado TU a estas pobres criaturas en todo el día y cuando lo haces LO HACES MAL!! ¡¡ERES EL COLMO DE LA INUTILIDAD!! –

- Pero es que yo... –

- ¡¡Tu nada!! ¡¡Te dará una segunda oportunidad!! ¡¡Por lo que resta del día estarán a tu cargo Y SOLO A TU CARGO!! ¡¡MAS TONTERÍAS COMO ESTA Y ADIOSITO DIOSA DE LA...." – Se queda meditando – Sabiduría?... Creo que debo empezar a buscarte un nuevo nombre – Meditando profundamente – Como sea –

- ¿Po... podrías desatarme? – Ken enarca una ceja -

- No –

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! –

- ¡¡Quiero verte sufrir!! Muajaja – Agarrando la flecha de Sagitario – Mejor me llevo esto, es muy peligros para estos pequeños – Sonriendo al ver a todos los mini santos – ¡Me voy! – Enciende su cosmo y desparece y junto con él, el tiempo vuelve la normalidad -

- ¡¿He?! ¡Pero que paso! – Se queja Milo que es el primero en darse cuenta de que no le atino –

- ¿Dónde está mi flecha? – Pregunta Aioria como loco buscándola por todos lados –

Nadie entiende nada de nada, pero no les dan tiempo de hacer alguna maldad "más" a la Diosa, por que es justo cuando los santos de bronce regresan

- Hyoga, te insito que el vino no les harán ningún bien a los niños – Le dice por enésima vez Shun que veía como el santo de cisne traía consigo fácil 5 botellas –

- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que el vino es para ellos? –

- O.O Oh! –

Cada uno está en lo suyo cuando notan donde está su Diosa

- ¡Saori! – Grita Seiya - ¡¿Pero que te paso?! – Corriendo a auxiliarla, como siempre -

- ¡Que no lo estas viendo! –

- ¿Niños? ¿Ustedes le hicieron eso a Saori? – Les pregunta con una gran sonrisa Shun –

Claro todos se hicieron los desentendidos

- ¿Nosotros? – Pregunta Milo –

- Por supuesto que no – Le sigue Camus –

- Solo jugábamos por ahí – Dice Shura –

- Y cuando regresamos ella ya estaba así – Le sigue Docko –

Todos habían puesto su mejor cara de angelitos que sabían, logrando convencer a Shun, poner cara de incredulidad tanto a Hyoga como Shiryu, Seiya se lo trago de inmediato

- "Listos, muy listos Je! Je! Je!" – Pensó por ultimo Ikki –

- Bueno niños – Comenzó nuevamente Shun - ¡¿Quién tiene hambre?!-

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –

- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no se van a lavar las manos mientras nosotros preparamos todo? –

Y en menos de un segundo todos los mini santos habían corrido al baño ante la boca abierta de Saori

- Muy bien chicos, a cocinar – Dijo Shun al caminar a la cocina, todos le siguieron excepto Saori que aún no salía de su impresión de cómo había logrado controlarlos –

- Este será el día más largo de mi vida –Suspiro resignadamente a su nueva realidad sin saber lo que aún le faltaba por SOPORTAR –

> > > > > > > > > > > **- FIN DEL DIEZ -**

**% Una frase que sale en la película de "Peter Pan" echa por Robin Willians (¿? No se si así se escriba)**

**%% Esta idea la tuve hace un tiempo y Beledien la escribió antes que yo es su fic de "Zafiros para Saori" para que no crean que me robe la idea **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO .- Trece niños con hambre, pero a nadie le gusta lo que hay O.O ¿La cocina explota? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Cómo lo manejará Saori – Atena? ¿Y los demás santitos? Además de que... ¿Es hora de bañarse? **


	11. ¡¡Hora de comer!

Hola!!

Después de tanto tiempo por fin me aparezco o, teóricamente en este mismo instante debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Cálculo Vectorial para mañana pero como tengo tanta flojera me puse a transcribir la continuación de este Fic!! ¿No es grandioso? Lo único malo es que la Universidad no me ha dado mucha inspiración que digamos, no esperen la gran cosa en este capitulo . tratare de actualizar pronto!

Pasemos a los Reviews!

Cristal Ketchum Draklight .- Pss... mira que Atena aún va sufrir más, no tanto en este capítulo ¡Pero si en el que viene! ¡Gracias por tu review! Siempre tan atenta.

Luna- wood- ¡Gracias por tu dos Reviews! Milo es un ángel... reencarnado en un demonio jajaja y eso lo demuestra en su linda infancia, de ahí su lado oscuro, pero aun así es lindo...

Beledien.- Mu aparece en este capítulo, tranquila no le va a pasar nada malo... creo ) las ideas naces por si solas, y como tu me decías, siempre ha sido mi sueño saber que se siente deslizares por todas esas escaleras del Santuario que me han dado mas de una idea de para que pueden ser utilizadas, por ejemplo "pista de ski" haber si en un futuro puedo hacer un Fic de eso.

Elena.- Ni que lo digas! Cuidar niños puede ser la tarea mas difícil y "peligrosa" a la que hayan tenido que enfrentarse Atena y compañía.

CieloCriss.- Wow!! Muchas pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, me has halagado con tus comentarios, te lo agradezco, nunca espere que a alguien le fuera a gustar esta "locura" salida de esta loca cabeza mía jejeje xD

Varda-Elentari.- Que te puedo decir!! Me apure lo mas que pude y por eso hoy aquí esta este nuevo capitulo!! Yo no te he dejado reviews en tus Fics, pero créeme que los he leído todos con mucho interés y has hecho que me apasione cada vez mas con la pareja de Ikki x Shaka, son divinos...

Azul.- No solo a ti te cae mal Atena, con este Fic puedes notar que mucha gente comparte los mismo sentimientos que tu y yo muajajaj! XD una nota extra, me dejaste un comentario en mi pagina, pues verás... ahí solo coloco mis escritos pero ando trabajando en abrir toda una pagina completa de saint seiya con muchas secciones, lo que pasa es que a penas ando aprendiendo el arte del HTML xD

Maby-Chan.- Si te divertiste con el Fic Maby, entonces mi objetivo se ha cumplido, divertir a la gente me encanta! Por eso parodio tanto a Saint Seiya ¡Gracias por tu Review!

K' Black.- Ok! Haré todo lo posible por que sufra la Diosa... más ) ¡Gracias por tu Review!

Y aquí terminan sus comentarios ¡Gracias a todos por sus apoyos! No solo aquí en fanfiction.net sino también que me han dejado comentarios en mi página (nada bonita pero hago el intento) y amenazas de muerte a mi correo -.- eso me dio los ánimos de seguir y escribir cada vez que me venían las idea a mi cabeza XD lo que no es de sorprender que la mitad de mis libretas de Calculo tenga mas palabras que números jejeje...

Pero no los entretengo mas ¡Diviértanse!

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 11: "¡¡HORA DE COMER!!"**

4 p.m

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? – Pregunta Milo al sentarse como niño bueno en la mesa –

- No se, solo pido que sea comida baja en calorías – Dice Afrodita y todos les sale una gota de sudor u - 

- ¡Mesera! – Le grita Alde a una Saori que está parada ahí como tonta-

- ¿Mesera? –

- ¡La carta! –

- ¿Cómo? – Pestañea Saori -

- Pero que mal servicio dan aquí – Comenta Saga –

Y así todos los mini santos comienzan a protestar golpeando la mesa

- ¡¡COMIDA!! ¡¡COMIDA!! ¡¡COMIDA!! –

Shun y compañía observaban a los niños

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no sabemos de que son capaces ahora que están hambrientos – Comenta Shyriu, todos asienten pero Shun nota que falta alguien –

- Esperen, no veo a Shaka por ningún lado –

- ¡Oh no! – Ikki se pega en la cara con una mano  – Otro mocoso que se nos escapa –

- ¡Tenemos que buscarlo! ¡Puede que se haya metido en problemas!

- Shun no exageres es solo Shaka – Dice Hyoga pero luego recapacita recordando el gusto del santo de Virgo por meter la nariz en donde no lo llaman - ¡Hay que encontrarlo! –

- Volvemos a empezar – Suspira Shiryu –

- Seiya! Mientras encontramos al "fanático religioso" deja esto en la cocina – Le ordena Ikki dándole el intento de comida que encontrara en casa de Afro –

- ¡¡¿Queee?? ¡¡¿Y yo por que tengo que hacerte caso?!! –

- Por que soy mas listo que tu, mas fuerte que tu, mas guapo que tu y por sobre todas las cosas ¡POR ESTA RAZ"N!  – Enseñándole su puño –

- ... Abusivo ¬¬ - Tomando las cosas de Ikki, Shun y Shiryu, Hyoga se negaba a soltar sus nuevas botellas de vino :p –

- Vamos Saori ayudamos a encontrara a Shaka – Le dice Shun al tomarla del brazo – Tu conoces mejor la casa que nosotros -

- Ehh... yo... bueno... si  - Contesta mientras piensa - "Si supiera que nunca me levanto del sillón mas que cuando tengo ganas de molestarlos a todos O.o" –

Por su parte Seiya entra todo desganado a la cocina y sin mayores problemas deja todo en la mesa

- Algo huele raro aquí... – Se dice al sentir un extraño y penetrante olor provenir de la estufa ) Mascarita de la Muerte había dejado la llave del gas abierta -

Por su parte los niños se comenzaban a inquietar

- Tengo hambre ;; - Lloraba a mares Alde – ¡Voy a morir de inanición!  - Poniendo una mano en su frente - ¡Aliméntenme que estoy desnutrido!  - 

- ¡Yo quiero Pizza! ¡Y la quiero ahora! – Vociferaba Milo –

- ¡Yo preferiría una buena pasta! – Dice Camus –

- ¡Que no tenga grasa! ¡Que hace daño a la salud! – Dice Afro –

- Afrodita – Le dice MM seriamente – Calladito te ves mas bonito ¿Sabias? –

- ¡¿Enserio lo crees?! – Pregunta con estrellitas en los ojos - -

- O.O - 

Por su parte Seiya en la cocina

- Los chicos van a tardar mucho en volver, estoy seguro... – Se dijo al momento de ponerse a meditar o bueno... haciendo el intento de – ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Preparare la comida YO SOLO! ¡Y la sorpresa que se llevarán todos! Por fin dejaran de molestarme con sus bromitas... ¡Lo que pasa es que tiene envidia de mi gran coeficiente intelectual! – (Sin comentarios) –

Seiya con su entusiasmo reanimado, abre las latas de conservas de Shura y vacía todo en una olla

- Pero si cocinar es la cosa mas fácil del mundo ¡Por que la gente se queja tanto! – Se dice al mezclar todo lo que encontrara en su camino haciendo una pasta de un extraño olor... y aspecto  – Ahora a calentar – Poniendo la olla sobre la estufa e intentando encenderla - ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no prende?! ¡Vamos funciona! ¡Funciona cosa estúpida! – Dándole un golpe con el pie – Sino quieres por la buenas tendrá que ser por las malas... – Buscando por toda la cocina unos cerillos - ¡Lo tengo! – Agarrando uno de ellos sin darse aún cuenta de la fuga de gas ) –

En otro lado

- ¿Pero donde se puede haber metido? – Pregunta Saori desesperada de no hallar al mini Shaka –

- Tal vez salió fuera – Comenta Hyoga –

- Si sabe lo que le conviene, no lo creo – Dice Shyriu –

- No podemos quedarnos todo el día buscándolo, los demás moustrous comienzan a impacientarse – Musita Ikki al ver a los demás mini santos gritando y golpeando la mesa –

- Mejor démosle de comer, ya después buscamos a Shaka con mas calma – Sugiere Shun regresando -

Todas las acciones se ven en cámara lenta, la desgracia estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos... de nuevo

&

Los mini santos exigen que los alimenten

- ¡¡COMIDA!! ¡¡COMIDA!! ¡¡COMIDA!! –

&

Seiya trata de encender el cerrillo que hace una pequeña chispa

&

Los demás caballeritos de bronce ya están por llegar a la cocina

&

La Diosa cree percibir un extraño olor y se queda parada

&

Seiya frunce el ceño y raspa con mas fuerza el cerrillo... encendiéndolo

&

La cocina vuela en mil pedazos...

**¡¡BOOOOOM!!! ¡¡CRASH!!!**

Shun, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga salen despedidos hacia atrás con la fuerza del impacto, la puerta de la cocina había salido volando junto a una humareda impresionante

- . - Ikki –

- . - Hyoga –

- . - Shyriu –

- . - Shun -

- Cof! Cof! Cof! ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?! – Exclama Saori al reaccionar en lo sucedido – ¡¡SEIYAAAA!! -

- X.x aquí estoy Saori, no tienes por que preocuparte no me paso nada – Dice Seiya como si nada al sentarse en el suelo con una estúpida sonrisa, él había salido despedido fuera terminando estrellado muy cerca de los pies de la Diosa, que ni tarde ni perezosa corre a su encuentro... -

- ¡¡¿Preocuparme?? ¡¿Yo de ti? ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TRATASTE DE PENSAR AHORA?!! - ...para estrangularlo con sus propias manos xD –

- ¡Arg! Yo ... este... no ...fue... mi...culpa... -

- ¡¡SABES CUANTO TE COSTARÁ ARREGLARLA!! – Valiéndole un bledo sus explicaciones y comenzando a zarandeándolo de un lado para otro –

Por su parte los mini santos, al oír tremenda explosión se habían escondido debajo de la mesa

- ¿Ya paso? – Pregunta un tembloroso Aioria –

- Parece que si – Responde el siempre "protector" Aioros que había puesto a Aldebarán delante suyo como escudo "por si las dudas"... –

- ¡Que bárbaros! – Exclama Docko al ver el nuevo desastre armado –

- ¡Y luego se quejan de nosotros! – Le sigue Kanon - ¡Somos unos santos a su lado! ¿No es así Saga? –

- Pues... tu un santo no eres precisamente Kanon –

- ¡¡¿Cómo de que no?!! ¡¡Por supuesto que lo soy!! –

- ¡No es cierto! –

- ¡Si! –

- ¡No! -

- ¡Grrr! –

- ¡Grrr! –

Todos ignoran a los gemelos fantásticos, aburridos de sus interminables discusiones, cada uno estaba mas preocupado en otras cosas como por ejemplo

- ¡La comida! – Grita Alde al darse cuenta que esta había salido volando y escurría de las paredes - ¡Pero que desgracia la mía! ;; ¡Muero de hambre! Snif! Snif! ¡Buaaaa!! – Comenzado a llorar con sus fuertes pulmones O.o casi de inmediato lo siguió Aioria y así poco a poco cada mini santo exigiendo ser alimentado –

- ¡Arg! Rayos! Mi cabeza – Se queja Ikki al incorporarse - ¡¡Donde esta ese burro!! ¡¡Lo voy a matar ahora mismo!! – Saliéndole llamas de los ojos - ¡Ahora si estas muerto Seiya!  - Encendiendo su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido -

- ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Tranquilo Iikki! – Reacciona a tiempo Shun –

- ¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Suéltame Shun!! ¡¡Ese borrico está muerto!! ¡Ya me debe muchas! –

- ¡Shiryu, Hyoga! ¡AYÚDENME! – Les pide ayuda Shun, haciendo que Shiryu se pare de golpe sujetando a un ya casi desquiciado Ikki por la espalada, Hyoga también hace lo mismo pero antes... deja sus botellas en una pared cerca de una cortina, donde unas pequeñas e inocentes manos las toman... –

- ¡¡Tranquilízate!! –

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido! ¡Ya déjenme! ¡Le daré una paliza! –

- ¡Ya basta! – Intenta razonar Shyriu –

- ¡¡No ves que Saori ya le esta dando una buena lección!! – Le dice Hyoga -

Y así era, Saori – Atena estaba roja de furia ahorcando a un Seiya que no entendía el por que de su enojo

- Ah...no... fue.. mi...culpa... –

- ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Como no te diste cuenta que había UNA FUGA DE GAS! –

- ¿Akk... que...es... una... fuga...? – Pregunta entre sacudidas, y Saori se va para atrás de la impresión –

- Caso perdido o -

- ¡Yo lo remato! – Seguía peleando el santo del Fenix - ¡Le doy el golpe de gracia! –

- ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! – Dice el caballerito de bronce del Dragón –

- ¡¡No!! -

- ¡¡IKKI DEJA YA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA!! – Grita Shun desesperado de que su hermano no se calmara-

- o.o– Shiryu

- O.o– Hyoga

- O.O – Ikki –

Bueno ni como describir sus caras, estabas con las bocas abiertas casi en el suelo, Shun el lindo y tranquilo Shun le había gritado ¡A su hermano! Que se cayo al instante no por las palabras sino de la impresión -

- ¿Shu... Shun? – Pregunta con voz temblorosa Ikki –

- Lo siento mucho hermano pero no me dejaste de otra U.U – Contesta todo apenado el santo de Andrómeda –

- ... Ahora que ya estamos todos mas "tranquilos" – Interfiere Shiryu - ¡Tenemos muchas problemas que resolver! – Señalando a los 12 niños llorando a todo pulmón –

- ¡Buaa! ¡¡Tengo hambre!! ¡¡Muero de hambre!!  - Aldebarán –

- ¿Y ahora que? – Pregunta Hyoga – Ya no tenemos nada que darles -

- Tendremos que ver si sobrevivió algo de la explosión – Sugiere Shiryu –

- Eso haremos, pero necesitaremos de ayuda – Shun voltea hacia Saori que sigue con un sincope por la idotes de Seiya –

- ¡Oye Seiya! –

- ¿Si? – Responde dejando de echarle aire a su Diosa a quien tiene recargada en un brazo –

- Oh!! Este es el peor día de mi vida – Musita Atena medio reaccionado -

- ¿Podrías hacer que los niños dejen de llorar mientras vemos que podemos hacer para alimentarlos? –

- Mmm... esta bien Shun - - Contesta feliz al soltar nuevamente a Saori e irse con los niños –

**¡¡PACK!! **Y Atena vuelve a perder el conocimiento o

Por su parte Hyoga voltea hacia donde están sus botellas de vino para ver si están bien pero cual es su sorpresa al no verlas

- ¡¿Queee?! ¡¡¿Dónde están?!! –

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunta Ikki –

- ¡Mi vino! ¡No lo veo! –

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Ikki pestañea y va con él –

- ¡Aquí las había dejado! –

- ¿Seguro? –

- ¡Claro que si! ¡No pueden haberse ido por si solas!_- _

_-_ Hip Hip Hip  - Comienza a escucharse una y otra vez – Hip! Hip! – Hyoga e Ikki se ven entre si, el sonido provenía detrás de la cortina, por lo que la remueve encontrando a ... –

- ¡¡Shaka!! –

- HIP!! Hohoho...la – Intenta pararse pero todo le da de vueltas – Oh! El nirvana me llama -

- ¡Te lo bebiste todo! – Exclama asombrado Hyoga al notar sus 5 botellas en el suelo... vacías y aun Shaka que ya no puede ni mantenerse de pie, en resumen "Estaba Ebrio" –

Por su parte con Seiya las cosas tampoco iban muy bien que digamos

- Snif! Snif! Tengo hambre ;; - Lloraba Aldebarán agarrado de la pierna de Seiya - ¿Ya va a estar la comida? -

- Ehhh pues... –

- Dime que si, que ya no aguanto mas – Aferrándose aún "mas" fuerte haciendo temer a Seiya del flujo de circulación sanguínea de su extremidad –

- Déjame preguntar Alde, vamos Alde ¡Suéltame! -

- ¡No! –

- ¡Alde! ¡Me vas arrancar la pierna! ¡Suéltame! - 

Por otro lado O.o

- ¿Encontraste algo Shiryu? –

- No mucho Shun ¿Y tu? –

- Algunas latas  –

- Menos mal –

Efectivamente estos dos santos rebuscaban entre los escombros las latas de conservas de Shura que "posiblemente" "tal vez" o " a lo mejor" sobrevivieron por obra Divina ¿Quién apuesta a que no fue así? )

- Hip! Hip! La vida es cool... – Dice Shaka caminado de una lado a otro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Pregunta Hyoga que lo sigue con la vista–

- ¿Me preguntas a mi? ¡Si esto es tu culpa Ganzo! –

- ¡¿Queeeee?!

- ¡¿Quién trajo ese vino hasta acá?! –

- Yo pero... –

- ¡Aja y por eso Shaka está ebrio y eso significa que TU te encargas de él! – Ikki malévolamente empuja a Hyoga que solo atina a gritar –

- ¡¡Nooooo!! -

- Ohm... – Por su parte mini Shaka se ha puesto a meditar en el suelo sentándose en la posición del loto – Ohm... Yo conozco las respuestas a todos tus problemas, decídmelos y los resolveré -  Hyoga solo enarca una ceja y con un suspiro se sienta enfrente suyo-

- Veamos Shaka, voy a fingir que te hago caso por primera vez en mi vida, y ya que dices tener la respuestas a todo esta es mi pregunta, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Ikki deje de fastidiarme? -

- Ohm... – Shaka cierra los ojos y entra en un profundo trance -  ... la palabra de Buda radica en mi y el me ha dicho que para superar tu tribulación tienes que danzar desnudo en el desierto, volar con un pájaro, saltar como un pez, hincarte, pararte, pedir como un perro y  tirarte a un barranco... y serás completamente feliz...–

Hyoga abre los ojos como plato

- Ehh... ¿No querrás decir que estaré completamente en ridículo? sabes que, así la dejamos... –

- Ohm... Ohm... Ohm.. –

- ¡Ya se! Si realmente eres tan bueno contéstame esto ¿Existe alguna forma de que Seiya deje de ser tan estúpido? –

- Ohm... – Shaka se queda varios segundos en silencio, Hyoga retiene el aire expectante – Mmm... Buda te manda un mensaje –

- ¿Mensaje? ¿A mi?... ¿Cuál? –

- Dice que por mas que sea Buda, tampoco es un sabelotodo y que la estupidez de Seiya es uno de los mas grandes misterios de la vida -

Hyoga se cae de espaldas con una gota de sudor -

- Ya me lo temía –

- Ohm... –

- Esta bien Shaka, ya deja de jugar – Incorporándose – Ve con tus compañeros, aun tengo que ayudar a Shun – Jalando del brazo al mini santo de virgo pero este no se mueve – ¿Shaka? – Hyoga lo remece –

- Zzzzz... –

- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Despierta! – Pero por mas que lo sacudiera Shaka se había quedado profundamente dormido en su "meditación" - ¡Reacciona! –

- Zzzz... -

- ¿Por que a mi? – Hyoga baja la cabeza compungido, trata de pedir ayuda a los demás caballeritos de bronce pero nota como estos están enfrascados en una discusión –

- Por favor – Dice Shun con su mejor carita de niño tierno –

- No – Contesta determinante Ikki cruzándose de brazos –

- Por favooor –

- No Shun –

- Por favoooor –

- ¡No! –

- Por favooooooor –

- ¡¡No!! –

- Por favooooooooooor –

- ¡¡QUE NO!!

- ¿Por qué no? –

- ¡POR QUE NO! –

- Emmh no deseo interrumpir pero.. ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta Hyoga al llegar trayendo detrás de si a Shaka trapeando el piso –

- Pues verás... – Contesta Shiryu que solo se le limitaba a ser mero espectador - ... Shun y yo encontramos la cantidad suficiente de comida enlatada para esas "cosas" pero Shun argumenta que no le podemos dar al alimento frió y por eso... –

- Quiere que Ikki las caliente ) –

- ¡A lo que me niego rotundamente! –

- Pero Ikki –

- ¡Que no Shun! ¡Cuando aprendí a usar mi cosmo no fue para convertirme en la estufa portátil de NADIE! –

- Pero si lo haces muuuuy bien –

- ¡Repite nuevamente eso y conocerás el significa de "Ganso al horno"! –

- Huyy, que miedo me das –

- ¡Arg! – Ikki se quiere lanzar tras Hyoga pero Shun se interpone –

- ¡Ikki no empieces! –

- Ya tenemos suficiente con Saori y sus metidas de pata para que tu nos des mas problemas – Sentencia firmemente Shiryu-

- Grr... – El santo del fénix con toda pero TODA su fuerza de voluntad relaja sus músculos –

- ¿Entonces lo harás hermano del alma? – Pregunta Shun poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, vaya, la misma de siempre –

- ... ¡Con que me dejen todos de molestar! ¡Dame eso! – Arrebatándole la lata y encendiendo su cosmo... de furia - ¡Listo! Toda tuya –

- ¡Gracias hermano! Ahora solo te faltan todas esas de allá – Señalándole un montículo de fácil 20 conservas más –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Vamos, si no te cuesta nada de trabajo – Shun con su dulzura jala del brazo a su pobre hermano que ha comenzado a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo –

Por su parte Saori...

- X.x Dígame que es una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla... – Se dice al incorporarse, ayudándose de un pilar –

Pero no ), la Diosa nota que por lado están el Cisne y Dragón, discutiendo y señalando a un inconsciente Shaka, por otro lado Ikki a punto de hacer un "ave fénix" a un montículo de latas y finalmente Seiya...

- ¡Socorro! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡QUITENMELO! - ...perseguido por Aldebarán O.o –

- ¡Ah que bueno que despiertas Saori! – Le dice sonriente Shun – Ya tenemos todo listo, dile a Seiya que ya puede dejar de jugar y que te ayude a sentar a los niños –

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Saori intercala su mirada entre el sonriente Shun y el desquiciado de Seiya – "¿Y como demonios yo voy hacer eso?" – Piensa desconcertada –

Por otro lado

- Pero una mas ¡Solo una tonterías mas y me largo! – Se dice una y otra vez Ikki al calentar una por una las conservas - ¡Como puedo estar YO haciendo este trabajo! ¡Soy el ave fénix no un niñero! –

Y entre sus quejas no se da cuenta de cómo un mini santo se le acerca

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunta inocentemente –

- ¡¡QUE TE IMPORTA!! – Contesta por instinto pero se calla al ver al chibi Aioria –

- Snif! Snif! Snif! Yo solo quería saber.... – Haciendo pucheros y llenándose los ojos de lágrimas –

- ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar mocoso! –

- No... – Contesta a lo bajo frotándose los ojos – Pero dime... ¿Qué haces? –

Ikki se pasa la mano por la cara y con la mejor de las paciencias que puede contesta

- Caliento unas conservas –

- Ahhh... ¿Por qué? – Pregunta con una gran sonrisa –

- Para que el alimento no este tan frío –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Para que se lo puedan comer –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que Shun me mando ¬¬ -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que soy un estúpido –

- ¿Por qué? –

A unos metros de ahí, Shura y Aioros observan la escena entretenidos

- Doy 5 segundos para que mi hermano salga volando... otra vez – Dice Aioros, levantando su mano - Cuatro... tres...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que debo de dejar de ser tan manipulable por él!

...dos

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡Eso no lo se!

... Uno

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡¡AHHH YA BASTA!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!! –

Ikki en un una de sus "crisis nerviosa" agarra al pobre mini Aioria y lo manda a volar por toda la habitación

- ¡Echen paja! –

- Esto va a doler Shura –

- Tienes razón Aioros - Dicen al ver venir bajar en picada al mini santo de Leo contra ellos - ¡Ahhh! –

Y con Saori )

- Y ahora... ¿A este como lo detengo?- Se pregunta la Diosa cruzándose de brazos observando a Seiya correr de un lado para otro, perseguido por el mini santo de Tauro que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones y creía que el pobre borrico halado era un enorme filete de carne – Mmmm ¡Lo tengo! –

- ¡Saori! ¡Ayúdame! – Grita desesperado Seiya cerrando los ojos e imprimiendo mas fuerzas en sus piernas dirigiéndose directo hacia la diosa, diosa que lo único que hace es silbar y levantar la cabeza observando el techo, para que cuando el borrico halado pasara a su lado... le metiera el pie )

¡¡TRASH!!

... provocado que ruede por toda la sala hasta que una pobre pared lo detiene

- .- Seiya –

- Jerjerjer Perfecto, un problema menos... – Se sacude las manos – Y ahora... – La Diosa observa atenta a todos los mini santos reunidos en la sala, siguiente misión "Reunirlos en el comedor", tarea nada fácil esta por demás decir.

Atena suspira haciéndose la digna y se acerca hasta esos moustruos colocándose en medio de la sala

- ¡¡Niños!! ¡¡Presten atención!! – Ordena poniendo sus manos en su cadera para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras - ¡¡Su Diosa les habla!! –

... Pero nadie le hace caso, cada quien tenia algo mejor que hacer

- Grr... – Gruñe furiosa de que la ignorarán - ¡¡He dicho que me escuchen!! –

... mismo resultado

- Chiquillos del... – Musita, llenando de aire sus pulmones y - ¡¡MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO LES ESTOY HABLANDO!! –

Todos los niños dejan de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y voltean a verla con mala cara

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – Contestan a coro furiosos –

- Eh yo... – Saori se traba de pronto- _"Son solo niños, ¡Tranquilízate!" –_Se decia una y otra vez, pero la cruel realidad era que 24 ojitos maquiavélicos la miraba con cierto odio y eso... la intimidaba ) – Yo...yo tengo algo im... importante que decirles y es que ya pu... pueden... –

- ¿Si? – Pregunta Mu –

- ... que si pueden ser tan amables de pasar al comedor para que se les sirva sus respectivos alimentos... – Finaliza con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente –

Segundos de silencio

- ¡¿Has dicho comida?! – Grita Alde feliz –

- ¡¡¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?!! – Exclama Mu –

- ¡¡POR FIN!! – Exclaman todos al salir disparados como bólidos al comedor –

- ¡Hey tengan mas cuidado! –

Y en el comedor

Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki acomodaban los últimos platos

- ¿Crees que les guste? – Pregunta Hyoga viendo la extraña cosa sobre la mesa –

- ¡Mas les vale! ¡No desperdicie mi cosmos a lo bruto! – Dice Ikki alzando su puño, justo cuando... una estampida de niños llega sin decir ni pió y se sienta cada uno en su respectivo lugar, y atrás de ellos... Saori –

- Misión cumplida -

- ¡¡TU!! – Exclama Ikki furioso dirigiéndose hasta ella –

- ¿Mh? –

- ¡¡Dejame decirte que no pretendo seguir soportando a esos mousntrouso un segundo más...!!–

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –

- ¡¡... Al menos que me des un aumento de sueldo!! –

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! -

- Pero Ikki... –

- ¡Shun no me interrumpas! ¡¡O me das mas dinero o me largo en este preciso momento!! -

- No puedes... – Poniéndose pálida - 

- ¿Quieres ver? –

A Saori solo le sale una gota de Sudor

Mientras tanto con los mini santos

- ¿Pero que es esta cosa? – Pregunta Milo picoteando su comida –

- ¿Estará vivo? – Lo imita Camus entrecerrando los ojos –

Lo que tenían enfrente suyo era un mezcla pastosa uniforme, color café que emanaba un extraño olor...

- Yo creo que si... – Dice MM al observar como de su plato salían unas pequeñas burbujas -

- ¡Huele horrible! – Afrodita se tapa la nariz y aleja su plato –

- ¡¡Iack!! Sabe a rayos – Escupe Docko su bocado –

- ¡Yo no quiero esto! – Dice "incluso" Aldebarán, (imagínense que tan mal se veía como para que el mas tragón de los doce no quisiera ni siquiera probarlo)

- ¡Pero que dicen! ¡Si esto sabe mas que bien! – Dice mini Shura contento (el dueño de las conservas esta por demás decir) Todos se le quedan viendo una enorme GOTA de sudor - ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¿Enserio te gusta tanto? – Pregunta Kanon sonriendo malévolamente –

- Si – Responde inocentemente Shura –

- ¡Te lo regalo! – Kanon de una rápido movimiento toma su cuchara y le avienta proyectiles de comida a Shura que se alcanza a agachar por lo que esta termina en... –

- ¡Hey! ¡Mas cuidado copia barata! - ... MM – ¡Ahora verás! – Haciendo los mismo pero Kanon no es tan tanto como parece xD y se protege debajo de la mesa –

-¡¡Estúpido MM mira lo que hiciste!! – Y Saga es el afectado – ¡Esto no se queda así! –

El Gemelo toma su plato de pasta pero nooo, no se limita a una cucharada sino que ¡Toma todo un puñado y dispara! –

- ¡¡SAGA!! – Grita Afrodita quedando todo embarrado - ¡¡Mira lo que has hecho!! –

- Upss...! -

- ¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!! – Exclaman Camus y Milo a la vez -

Y con los otros

- ... tu ganas – Sari – Atena agacha la cabeza derrotada – Te daré tres veces mas de lo que tenia pensado – _"Ah mi pobre codo" _–

- Jerjerjerjer siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Saori... – Dice Ikki mas que feliz –

Shryu, Hyoga  y Shun solo se limitaban a mover la cabeza en desacuerdo... pero sin quejarse ) ¿Por qué será?

Pero un gran escándalo los interrumpe

- ¿Y ahora que? – Se pregunta Hyoga seguido por todos.

Todos entrar al comedor y...

- ¡¡ATAQUEN!! –

- ¡¡AHHHH!! –

Una lluvia de sustancia amorfa les cae encima, ensuciándolos de pies a cabeza

- ¡Pero que asco! – Atena nota como su vestido termina todo sucio -

- ¡Solo esto nos faltaba! – Le sigue Shiryu –

- ¡¿Peor que mas nos puede pasar?! – Comenta Hyoga tratando de limpiarse... pero solo se ensucia cada vez más –

Solo uno de ellos no decía nada de nada y ese era...

- ¿Hermano? – Pregunto Shun al ver como Ikki se quitaba la comida de la cara con una mano tranquilamente casi con una santa paciencia "muy" poco característico en él - ¿Estas bien? –

Ikki no contesta pero un cosmo rojo furia comienza a rodearlo

- ¿Ikki? – Pregunta Shiryu y Hyoga juntos, temiendo lo peor y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y que decir de Saoir que ya se había ocultado detrás de Shun (por si acaso) –

Pero Ikki para sorpresa de todos solo se da la media vuelta y con paso firme se dirige directo a la salida, en el camino ve a un Seiya aun inconsciente y lo toma de la pierna, todo sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos se le quedan viendo raro y lo siguen, Ikki sale de la casa hasta el templo del patriarca, avienta a Seiya a un lado y...explota

- ¡¡Ahhh hijos de su $#%$&/&/!! ¡¡NADA MAS DEJE QUE LES PONGAS LAS MANOS Y #%&&%&%!! ¡¡PERO UN DIA DE ESTOS #"$$#%%... EN DONDE NUNCA LES BRILLA EL SOL!! ¡¡%&/#"$%!!

Y para que entenderme más en el aaaaaamplio vocabulario del santo del Fénix,  que provoco sorpresa por parte del santo del Dragon que no esperaba ese amplio léxico, Hyoga también e incluso tuvo que taparle los oídos a Shun –

- Será mejor que tu no oigas esto –

- ¡¡#$&%$&...!! ¡¡Me largo de aquí!! –

- ¿Perdón? –

- ¡Lo que oíste Saori o Atena o quien quiera que seas! – Tomando nuevamente a Seiya de la pata y arrastrándolo - ¡¡Shun!! ¡¡Andando!!-

- Pero Ikki –

- ¡¡Dije andando!! –

Shun agacha la cabeza obediente y lo sigue

- ¿Se van o se quedan? –

Shiryu y Hyoga se ven entre ellos ¿Qué era peor? ¿Soportar el mal de humor de Ikki? ¿O el mal humor de la Diosa... con 13 niños locos?

- ¡¡Espéranos!! –

- No, no se vayan... –

Pero ninguno le hace caso, los 5 caballeritos de bronce salen del templo del Patriarca, dejando a Saori completamente sola a su destino, un viento recorre el lugar, haciendo rodar un pedazo de pasto seco delante suyo...

- ¡¡ZEUS ESTA ME LA PAGAS!! –

**- FIN DEL CAPITULO 11 –**

**Los niños terminaron sucios de pies a cabeza... ¿Y adivinen quien tendrá que bañarlos? ¿El baño se inunda? O.o ¿Una tina- barco? ¿Milo el capitán? ¿Un cascada por las doce casas del Zodiaco?**

**Próximo capítulo.- ¡¡Hora de bañarse!! **


	12. ¡¡Hora de bañarse!

**Hola!! Luego de muucho tiempo sina parecerme por aquí, O.o ¿Como cuanto será? Bueno no estoy muy segura pero al fin! Si al fin! la inspiración, el tiempo y el computadora! Estuvieron a mi disposición y les traigo todas las tribulaciones de los santos de bronce, oro y Atena **

**Pasemos a los reviews!**

Beledien.- De regreso... pero no tan seguido culpa de la Universidad como siempre U.U ah pero respecto a tu pregunta, los caballeritos de bronce no irán muy lejos, Shun no se lo permitirá a Ikki

Shadir.- ¡Elena! Bueno no hay ningún problema con los nicks, yo también tengo varios y luego me causan problemas xD me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias por corregirme en la ortografía "alado" sin "h" parece que mi diccionario e Word no funciona tan bien como creía xD

Luna- wood.- Hola! Bien Shaka llegó al nirvana y mas allá! Me temo por la cantidad de alcohol que tomó, pero eso no le impedirá causar uno que otro problemita por ah

Cristal Ketchum Darklight.- Que bueno que te diviertas con mis ocurrencias y quieres ver a Saori sufrir un poco mas? ¡Pues aquí podrás leerlo!

Hora.- Gracias por tus comentarios!, mas por que te hayas divertido con los 11 capítulos, me tarde si, solo espero que haya valido la pena

Varda-Elentari.- jajajaj Saori Idiota? Se queda corta esa palabra! Ya veras por que, y por cierto gracias por prestarme tus fics estoy trabajando lo mas rápido que puedo para tener todo listo muy, muy pronto :)

Azul.- A mi también me encanta la imagen donde a Saori le entierran la flecha en las doce casas, es que simple y sencillamente me cae mal! Y una vez mas lo demuestro, espero te guste este capitulo!

yuriy Hiwatari.- Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero aquí están ¡¡Mas desastre de los caballeritos de oro! son unos amores, tu que opinas? Gracias por tu review!!

Jessyasha.- U.U creo que te debo una disculpota y no solo a ti por mis continuas tardanzas en el Fic, trabajo lo mas rapido que puedo pero luego la inspiración no llega el tiempo U.U, pero siempre tomo muy en cuenta todo lo que me dice, se paciente si? Gracias por tu Review!!

"Y una nota mas, me acabo de enterar de que este Fic fue nominado como mejor parodia de Saint Seiya, no se quien lo haya inscrito pero se lo agradezco mucho!!!

Y a todos los lectores ¡¡Mil gracias!!"

**"TRAVESURAS INFANTILES"**

**CAPITULO 12: "¡¡HORA DE COMER!!"******

6 p.m

Saori con la cabeza gacha y casi arrastrando los pies, regreso a la habitación donde encontraría sus trece pesadillas...

- No es gusto snif! Yo que soy tan buena ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? –

Bueno ni para que preguntar --!, el caso es que cuando llego a la habitación se topo con un lindo e interesante espectáculo ... todos los mini santos sucios de pies a cabeza incluso a otros les fue mucho peor...

- ¡Kanon! ¿Dónde te metiste? – Lo buscaba su_ protector?_ hermano Saga – ¡Sal de una buena vez! –

- ¡Aquí estoy...! –

- ¿Dónde? – Caminando hasta un cerro de comida para subirse y tener mejor vista de la habitación -

- ¡Aquí...! –

- ¡¿Dónde aquí?! –

- ¡Encima de mi tonto! –

El montículo de comida se comienza a mover repentinamente haciendo a Saga caer de espalda, y emergiendo completamente un Kanon que solo se le ven los ojos a través de los kilos y kilos de comida que trae encima xD - ¡Taran! ¿Me extrañaste Sagis?-

- ¬¬ –

Y por otro lado

- ¡Mi cabello! ¡Esta todo sucio y enredado! – Lloraba a todo pulmón Afro, mientras que MM y Docko que estaban mas cerca se tapaban los oídos a mas no poder –

- Hermano podemos hacerlo otra vez – Preguntaba mini Aioria –

- No... -

- ¿Peor por que no? ¡Anda di que si! ¡Di que si!... ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Siiiii? -

- ¡Ah que no! - Y ahora es Aioros quien se tapa los oídos ante la insistencia de Aioria que parecía un cotorro repitiendo todo una y otra vez

A Saori le sale una gota de sudor ante semejante escena, cada niño haciendo lo que quería, discutiendo o llorando...

Pero esto no era todo... el alimento comenzaba a emitir un extraño olor que inundaba toda la habitación y comenzaba a marear ...

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamo Saori en voz alta al darse cuenta - ¡Ahora voy a tener que bañarlos! –

- ¡¿BAÑARNOS?! – Preguntaron todos a la vez al haberla oído –

- Si... así que váyanse alistando que voy a preparar todo –

Saori- Atena se da la media vuelta con rumbo al baño, los mini santos se voltean a ver entre ellos, algunos contentos por la idea pero tres de ellos en particular con un escalofrió  –

- Ehh... saben que, tengo cosas que hacer y mucha gente que molestar, tengo que irme ¡Ahí nos vemos! – Dice Kanon al momento de echarse a correr pero un brazo los detiene de la playera –

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

- ¡¡Suéltame Saga!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡No me quiero bañar y no lo voy hacer!! –

- Oh! pero claro que te tomaras un baño... ¡Y de eso me encargo yo! –

Kanon empezó a hacer pucheros, pero ¿Por qué no quería bañarse? Eso ya lo averiguaríamos.

Otro de los minis que también objetaba todo lo que podía era... Aioria

- ¡No Aioros! . ¡No me quiero bañar! ¡No me gusta! ¡¿Para que me baño?! –

- Por que estas todo sucio... –

- ¡Y eso que! ¡Si me voy a volver a ensuciar!

- Pues por que... -

- Además de que es horrible... ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –

Aioria comenzó a manotear de un lado para otro, mientras que Aioros trataba de calmarlo ... sin mucho éxito –

Y finalmente un santito que no decía nada pero disimuladamente se iba acercando a la puerta para darse a la fuga es...

- ¿Y tu a donde crees que vas? – Pregunta Shura, haciendo que a Docko se le enchine toda la piel –

- ¿Yo? Pues... a ningún lado solo... solo voy a cerciorarme de que todo este listo para bañarnos, nada mas ¿Pues que creías? Jejeje –

- Si claaaaaaro,  - Shura hace que se da la media vuelta a  lo que Docko aprovecha para salir corriendo y el mini santo de Capricornio grita - ¡¡Docko se escapa!! ¡¡Tras él!!–

- ¡¡QUEEEEE!! ¡¡ESO SI QUE NO DOCKO!!-  Todos los mini santos al darse cuenta del _fugitivo _ni lentos ni perezosos se le fueron encima–

- ¡No espérense! ¡Un momento! ¡Nooo! ¡Montoneros! –

- Ya deja de quejarte, todos sufriremos lo mismo sin excepción – Le dijo cínicamente Milo al darle de palmaditas en la cabeza a Docko una vez que lo amarraran fuertemente de pies a cabeza - 

Saori regreso a los pocos minutos con la misma cara de fastidio con la que se había ido

- ¡Muy bien! ¡El baño esta listo! – Dice al entrar en lo que solía ser el comedor, y encontrar esta vez a Docko amarrado en un rincón, Saga aplicándole una llave de lucha libre a Kanon y Aioria tratando de safarse del agarre de Aioros

- Prefiero no preguntar – Dice Saori poniendo una mano en su cara y levantando la vista al cielo – Muy bien moustrous... ¡¡¡Hora de bañarse!!!! – Alzo la voz a manera de orden y casi al instante se arrepintió por que todos voltearon a verla con el ceño fruncido.... tal parece que se le había olvidado a la intento de Diosa con quienes estaba tratando –

- ¿Perdón? – Pregunto Mu -

- Eh este... por favor – Atino a decir a penas con voz audible Saori- Atena... un silencio tenso hasta que finalmente todos los mini santos salieron de comedor, solo que algunos a la fuerza ) e irse rumbo al baño...

Saori se quedo al final, dando un suspiro de alivio, estaba a punto de salir cuando un extraño ruido parecido a ¿Ronquidos? la hizo detenerse...

- ¿Mh? – Busco por todos lados, hasta que removió un montículo de comida y se topo con...- ¡¡Shaka!! –

Atena lo levanto de un brazo dejando al santo de Virgo colgando del aire

- Zzz... Zzz... – Durmiendo profundamente –

- ¡¡Shaka, despierta!! ¡¡Vamos abre esos ojos que nunca usas!! – Saori lo movió de un lado para otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, al final se rindió – Pues así me lo llevo... ñaca ñaca ñaca ya despertara - Sonrió malévolamente con una idea que le vino "por fin" a la cabeza –

El baño se encontraba en el segundo piso, todos los niños estaban impresionados con la tina lujosa que estaba frente a ellos y mas por la mini piscina integrada que también había

- ¡¡Wow!! – Exclamo Milo, al maquilar una nueva travesura –

- ¡¡Afrodita, el que llegue al ultimo!! – Grito MM al echarse a correr y dar de un brinco a la piscina –

**¡¡SPLASH!!**

- ¡¡ESO NUNCA!! –

- ¡¡¿Cómo te  atreves?!! – Le gruño Afro -

Todos emprendieron la carrera y dando a relucir sus habilidades como aprendices acaballero y dieron espectaculares clavados... bueno la mayoría... !–

- ¡Ahí voy! – Alde comenzó  mover su "enorme humanidad" hasta que el pobre pisa mal y.... **¡¡FIUM!! **Se resbala y comienza a patinar por todos lados de trasero** – **¡Madre Santa! ¡Deténganme! ¡Mu, Shura! ¡¡Socorrooooo!! –

Los aludidos dan la media vuelta sin saber a lo que Alde gritaba tanto pero demasiado tarde por que....

- ¡¡Ahhh!!  - Mu y Shura –

- ¡Mamáaaaa! – Aldebarán –

Y los tres se enredan el uno con el otro y así caen al agua

**¡¡SPLASH!! ¡¡SPLASH!! ¡¡SPLASH!!**

**-** - Mu –

- - Shura –

- - Alde –

- ¡¡No lo voy hacer!! –

- ¡¡No te lo voy a volver repetir Kanon!! ¡¡Metete de una vez!! – Saga jalaba de las piernas a Kanon con toda su fuerza que necio se aferraba al toallero –

- ¡¡Que no, que no y que no!! ¡¡No me voy a bañar por nada del mundo!! –

- ¡¡Eso... ya... lo... veremos!! – Saga jala esta vez con mas fuerza, provocando que Kanon a parte de que estuviera suspendido en el aire se agarraba con mas fuerza al barandal –

**¡¡CRACK!!**

Un ruido de algo quebrándose, mini Kanon volteo enfrente suyo y descubrió para su horror como la varilla comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza

- No por favor –

- ¡¡Solo... un... poco... mas!! –

- ¡No Saga por lo que mas quieras no! – Grita Kanon azul del miedo, al ver como el toallero por fin cede... y que los dos hermanos salieron disparados -

**¡¡SPLASH!! ¡¡SPLASH!!**

 Y cayeran directo a la piscina

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡No se nadar! ¡Saquéenme de aquí!! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo! – Kanon desesperado pataleando... hasta que alguien lo toma de los hombros –

- ¡¡TE AHOGAS CON TAN POCA COSA!! – Saga lo había levantado, para que su hermano observara que estaban en la parte mas baja y que el agua a duras penas le llegaba a la cintura –

- Este yo... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Saga! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?! ¡Ves el ridículo que ya me hiciste pasar! y bla, blab, bla....- (y pensar que se convertiría en una Marina si ni sabe nadar ))

Por su parte Afrodita, luego de que se le pasara el coraje con los comentarios de MM, se acerco a la orilla de la piscina y "delicadamente" metió su pie en el agua

- Brrr.... ¡Esta muy fría! Así no me pretendo meter ahí y... ¡¡Ahhh!!-

**¡¡SPLASH!!**

- ¡Afrodita quítate ¿Que no ves que me estorbas?! – Le sonreía malévolamente MM que lo había empujado al verlo salir a la superficie –

- ¡Tenias que ser tu! –

- Como no te decidías, decidí darte una pequeña "ayudadita" Mujajajaja –

- ¡¿Y quien te la pidió?! –

- Pero si lo hago con mucho gusto –

Y finalmente pero no por eso menos importante Docko...

- Despacio, así, muy, muy despacio... – El mini santo de Libra, había sido descuidado por Milo y Camus quienes eran los encargados de vigilarlo pero estos diablos estaban mas ocupados lanzándose agua el uno al otro, lo que el pobre de Docko supo aprovechar muy bien y parándose aun con las manos atadas se acercaba despacio hasta la puerta y así poderse dar a la fuga – Solo un poco mas, ya casi llegó... – Aunque las cosas no le serían tan fáciles, ya que esta estaba cerrada y él sin como poder abrirla -

– ¡Pero que mala suerte me cargo! ;; - No se bañaría y eso lo tenia decidió! Así que recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió, "con la boca forzar la perilla hasta hacerla girar"– Estufida cosaf... muefete... muefete yaf! – Docko ya lo estaba logrando, la perilla comenzaba a girar, y el mini santo sería libre para correr como el viento (si no se tropezaba antes)

Aunque en el momento menos indicado )

 - ¡Ya llego su Diosa! – Saori abre la puerta con toda su fuerzas

**¡¡CRASH!! ¡¡CRACK!!**

Y estrella a Dokco contra la pared... aunque ella ni cuenta se da, por lo que vuelve a cerrar y Docko se resbala por toda la pared hasta caer al piso con un chipote - retiro... que mala suerte me cargo... –

- ¡Muy bien Shaka! ¡Tu te lo buscaste! – Saori aún lo traía cargando y con paso firme llego hasta la piscina y lo aventó a ella

**¡¡SPLASH!!**

Una pequeña ola se formo al caer el mini santo de Virgo al agua, pero mayor fue la sorpresa al verlo salir de ahí... flotando y aun durmiendo

- Zzz... Zzz... –

- ¡¡CASO PERDIDO!! – Gritó la Diosa exasperada y prefirió ponerse hacer "algo más productivo" – Mejor me pongo a bañar a estos mounstruos.. – Se dijo así misma - ¡¿Donde está el maldito jabón?! –

Saori- Atena comenzó a buscar el jabón por todos lados sin éxito alguno, y peor aún por que no se percato de que pequeñas burbujas comenzaban flotar de un lado para otro

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó siguiendo el rastro por que detrás oculto por Milo y Camus se encontraba un pequeño e inocente Aioria...

- Glup! Glup! Glup! – Echando burbujas por la boca –

- ¡¡AIORIA!! ¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!! – Le grita Aioros que lo estaba buscando por todos lados -

- ¿Yo? Nada ¡Glup! ¡Glup! ¡Glup! – Sacando tres burbujas más – Es que lo hice.. Glup! Por que no me quiero bañar Buaaaa!! ¡¡GLUP!! – Una burbuja más del tamaño de su cabeza se forma y reviente en la cara de Saori que ya tiene una vena latiendo -

- ¡Me van a matar de un coraje! –

- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntas Camus y Milo con sus mejores caras de angelito... que no les salía –

- ¡Arg! ¡Y A USTEDES QUIEN LOS METIO! –

- ¡Nadie! – Milo y Camus se echan a la carrera ante la furia de la Diosa – 1... 2.. 3... ¿Por qué Zeus me castiga de esta forma?... 4... 5... ahora tendré que ir por un jabón nuevo... 6... 7... 8... 9... – Se detuvo de pronto y con todas fuerzas ordeno - ¡¡Ya regreso!! ¡¡Y POR NADA DEL MUNDO TIREN EL AGUA MOCOSOS!! ¡¡QUE ME CUESTA!! – Y de un portazo abandona la habitación, ante la GRAN extrañeza de los niños –

- ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunta Mu a MM que solo pone una mano en su sien moviéndola en círculos –

- Esta loca, no le hagas caso... –

Y todos los niños se pusieron a hacer sus destrozo de siempre pero uno en particular

- Ohhh... Todo se mueve... – Shaka se había despertado por fin, pero todo le daba de vueltas - Cool... – Y sin prestar atención a lo que hace se recarga en la llave del agua ) abriéndola por completo... y litros y litros de agua comenzó a inundar todo el baño –

- ¡Hey ¿Pero que pasa aquí?! – Pregunta Saga al notar como el nivel del agua comenzaba subir peligrosamente –

- ¡No! ¡Aléjenme del agua! ¡No me quiero ahogar! – Kanon de un brinco de sube a al tina, para "refugiarse" –

- ¡Hola Kanon! – Le dice Aldebarán que se había escondido ahí para comerse tranquilamente la pasta dental O.o que encontró –

Y sin mediar mucho, todos los mini santos prefieren seguir el "ejemplo" del Gemelo y abordan la próxima tina-barco del Santuario, incluso Docko que fue ayudado por Camus y Milo que curiosamente recordaron su obligación y Shaka auxiliado por Mu que lo aventó como costal de papas

- ¡Listo! – Se sacude las manos y se sube también, todos los niños inquietos nada mas observaban como el agua comenzaba a incrementarse mas y mas... )

AFUERA

Saori regresaba cargando varias cosas, jabones, estropajos y muuuuuuchas playeras; para vestir a los mini santos, que encontrara en el cuarto de Tatsumi

- Mas vale que esto sirva, no vuelvo a entrar en el cuarto de Tatasumi, ¿Quién diría que encontraría posters de hombres ahí? -

Se dijo a la bajo al caminar de regreso al baño, pero en el trayecto pisa un pequeño charco de agua

- ¿Pero que...? -

Saori se medio agacha y descubre un pequeño arroyito de agua entendiéndose por todo el pasillo, enarca una ceja y sin mas se dedica a seguirlo muy intrigada,.

Siguió, siguió, hasta que por fin encontró de donde salía toda esa agua, "debajo de la puerta del baño"

- Pequeños demonios, claramente les dije que no tiraran el agua pero ¿Me hicieron caso? -

Saori refunfuña a lo bajo, pone su mano en la perilla, pero un extraño ruido parecido a un objeto a punto de quebrarse la hice detenerse

**¡CRACK! **

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se pregunta observando por todos lados, sin encontrar nada fuera de normal y se encoge los brazos –

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

- ¡Zeus si eres tu! ¡Te digo de una buena vez que ya he tenido suficiente de tus bromitas! –

Saori da un suspiro e intenta a volver abrir, pero el extraño ruido seguía y se da la vuelta

- ¡Ya te dije que...! –

Pero esta vez se queda callada, al darse cuenta que debajo de sus pies, el agua que salía por debajo de la puerta había aumentado de velocidad, y no solo eso, el agua también comenzaba a salir de los laterales y era lo que tronaba al estar a punto de venirse abajo... )

- ¡Maldita sea! –

Saori se pone azul al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se alza el fondo y....

- ¡¡SÁLVENSE QUIEN PUEDA...!! - correr como alma que lleva el diablo –

Y justo a tiempo por que en el momento en que empieza su alocada carrera, ¡la puerta de derrumba!

**¡¡¡BOOOM!!! ¡¡SPLASH!!**

Y litros y litros de agua salen a presión comenzado a perseguirla por todo la casa....

(Aquí las escenas se parecen como a la película Titanic)

- Saori corre como nunca es su vida, recordando a toda su familia -

- Un torrente arrasando con todo lo que se le pone en frente -

- Saori voltea detrás suyo, al momento que se enreda con sus propios pies –

- ¡¡Me lleva la que...!! -

- La corriente llega y la cubre por completo ... LLEVÁNDOSELA RIO ABAJO -

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡LO ULTIMO QUE ME.... GLUP GLUP GLUP!!– Y ya no puede hablar por que comienza a ahogarse –

Pero esto no era lo único que pasaba, el torrente arrastra aparte de todo el templo la pequeña e improvisada balsa de los mini santos que de tontos no tiene ni un pelo

- ¡¡Wiiii!! ¡¡A la carga mis valientes!! – Gritaba Milo emocionado –

- ¡Esto es divertido! – Le seguía emocionado Kanon – ¡¡Somos un barco pitada y conquistaremos los sietes mares!! ¡¡Siii!! –

- ¡Kanon ya deja de decir tantas tonterías! – Le dice Saga al darle un coscorrón -

- ¡Hey tu! ¡Eso me dolió! –

- ¡Me alegra! –

- ¡Ya veras! – Y se lanza para ahorcarlo, mientras tanto –

- Creo que voy a vomitar – Decía Afrodita en uno de los extremos de la tina –

- ... no eres el único – Le siguió Mu, ambos tenían muy mal aspecto y su piel  estaba de un extraño color verdoso –

- ¡Bájenme! – Grito el mini santos de Phycis en un ataque de desesperación... pero al acto se arrepintió y se llevo una mano a la boca en una nueva convulsión de su estómago –

Mu lo observaba con los ojos como de un cachorrito a medio morir, nunca en su vida se había subido a un barco (o tina- barco O.o?)) y estaba completa absolutamente mareado, pero esto no paso desapercibido por los sus siempre voluntarios? acomedidos? Y preocupados O.o? compañeros... en especial de Docko y Alde que estaban cerca.... haciendo nada esta por mas decir

- ¿Qué tienes Mu? – Pregunto Aldebarán acercándosele fingiendo preocupación mientras se seguía comiendo la pasta dental O.o–

- Si ¿Que? – Le siguió Docko

Los aludidos voltearon verlos sin muy buen aspecto

- Nos sentimos mal - Contestaron a coro-

- Pobrecitos están mareados... – Dijo Docko dándoles de palmadas en la cabeza – Me dan lástima _"jejejej si claaaaaro"_ –

- ¿Y como podemos ayudarlos? –

- Pues no se Alde... – Docko se queda pensando y una idea le viene la mente ) – Una vez oí que para este tipo de casos no hay nada mejor que pensar en otra cosa para que se te olvide el mareo –

- Ahhh – Alde se rasca la cabeza – Haber vamos a probar – De un jalón toma a Mu de la camisa y lo sienta enfrente suyo – Haber Mu - voy ayudarte a sentirte mejor, por que no piensas en.... eh... –

Mu se le queda viendo con una cara de estar mas muerto que vivo

- ...pues.... ¡Comida! –

- ¿Comida? – Pregunta pestañeando varias veces –

- Si, comida! Como por ejemplo... –

- ¿Qué tal moronga? – Sugiere Shura acercándoseles –

- ¡¿Moronga?! –

- ¡No sabes que eso Mu! ¡Pero que barbaridad! – Shura exclama ofendido – ¡Pero con mucho gusto te explicaré! – Shura toma a Mu de los hombros y le explica que la moronga es la sangre de los puercos que es cocinada para prepararse en tacos...

Cabe resaltar que a cada una de la palabras de mini Shura, Mu se iba imaginando cada una de las escenas, desde la sangre, hasta los tacos escurriendo de aceite )... y su reacción no se hizo esperar

- ¡¡IACK!!! –

Mu empujo a Shura y se dio la media vuelta justo a tiempo para que su estómago devolviera todo

Los mini santos se voltearon a ver si entender

- ¿Habrá sido algo que dije? – Se pregunto Shura incorporándose pero nadie supo contestar a eso,  pero si supieron voltear a ver a su otra victima -

-Oh!! Afrodita aun no has dicho si todavía te sientes mal – Pregunto Docko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

- ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Ya me mejore!! ¡¡Se los juro!! ¡Pero ni intenten ayudarme!! – Grito arrastrándose por toda la tina hasta el otro extremo para alejarse de esas sádicos, ¿Les mencione que ahora su color era pálido? –

Y mientras todo esto pasaba

En otro lugar pero para ser más especifica a las afueras del templo del Patriarca, y un poco más alejado para que nadie los encontrará se encontraban cinco caballeritos de bronce

- Tenemos que volver Ikki – Le decía por enésima ves Shun con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos –

- ¡Y yo te repito por enésima ves que no! –

- Pero... pero... –

- ¡Pero nada! – Ikki se cruzo de brazos, no daría el brazo a torcer esta vez, aunque Shun usarán sus tretas (no tan santo ni tan tonto el Shun ))

- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? – Pregunto Shiryu comenzando a aburrirse –

- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? – Contesto Hyoga cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza –

Seiya por su parte, ya había despertado de su siesta "involuntaria" se  rasco la nuca y se separo de sus compañeros para irse a caminar cerca de las puertas del Templo del Gran Patriarca

- Estoy aburrido – Dijo con una expresión infantil y se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza –

Mas sin en cambio no habían pasado ni un minuto cuando noto como la tierra comenzaba vibrar y un fuerte sonido como de una avalancha se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte

- ¡¿Mm?! – El borrico alado no atino hacer nada, además de que no comprendía absolutamente nada y se quedo ahí sentado cuando de pronto

¡¡LAS PUERTAS SALIERON DISPARADAS AL SER ARRASADAS POR UNA ENORME CATARATA!!

- ¡Wow! ¡Una cascada! –

Seiya abrió la boca impresionado, mas que otra cosa por todo lo que arrastraba el dichosos torrente y comenzó a contar todo lo que veía

- Mesas... -

- Sillas... -

- Puertas... -

- La enorme estatua de Athena O.o  -

- El cetro de Atena  -

- ¡Hola Saori! ¡¿Como te va?! -

- Un trono... -

- Cortinas... -

O.o bueno para entender mejor esto Saori ya había salido disparada por el torrente y al ver a Seiya o único que atino fue a gritar

- ¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ PEGASO DEL DEMONIOOO....! – Pero una nueva ola la cubrió ahogando su grito ) y en un ultimo intento desesperado por hacer reaccionar el cerebro de Seiya alzó sus brazos haciéndole señas pero el borrico alado

- ¡Nos vemos Saori! ¡Que te diviertas! – Le respondió de igual forma creyendo que Saori solo se despedía - ¡Buen viaje! ¡No olvides escribir! ¡Me traes algo! –

- ¡¡KIAAAA!! – Saori-Atena grita el sumergirse nuevamente pero no sin antes cerrar el puño y solo levantar el dedo de en medio, como toda contestación a los comentarios de Seiya -

Justo en ese momento los demás caballeritos de bronce llegan al oír tremendo desbarajuste

- ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! – Pregunta Shiryu al ver todavía salir agua, agua y mas agua del templo –

- ¡Seiya ¿Sabes que esta pasando?! – Le pregunta Hyoga esperanzado –

- ... no –

- Me lo temía ¬¬ –

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Y Saori? ¿Y los niños? y... y.... ¿Y los niños?–

- No se Shun – Vuelve a responder el borrico –

Aunque no fue necesario indagar mas, de repente entre los litros y litro de agua salió disparada una tina-barco que seguía el curso del rió XD

- ¡¡Había una vez un barco chiquito!! ¡¡Había una vez un chiquito barco!! -

Que tenia a los trece mini santos cantando, muy entretenidos

- ¡¡Que no podía, no podía!... NAVEGAR!! ¡¡Siiiii!!! –

Y así como salieron cantando así siguieron su curso rió abajo por  las doce casas

- ... – Ikki –

- .. – Shiryu –

- o.o – Hyoga –

- O.O – Shun - 

- - Seiya -

- Ehh... ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo, o solo fue el horrible producto de mi enferma imaginación? –

- Solo que todos fumemos de lo mismo que tu Ikki... - Dijo por constelación el Dragón, todos estaban mas que impresionados, y no atinaron a nada de momento –

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Varias olas arribaron hasta este Templo, trayendo consigo todo lo que pudieron halla en todos los demás Templos ) la rosas de Phycis, el hielo de Acuario, la colección oficial de "Navajas para rasurar el bigote" de Capricornio, el juego "Tiro al blanco" de Sagitario, una urna donde estaban mas de 20 escorpiones vivos de Escorpión, los antiguos pergaminos de los accesos a las casas de las amazonas de Libra, los tomos completos de "Como hacerle creer a tus amigos que eres Buda... y que se la crean" de Virgo, el enorme león de peluche de Leo, las macarás de Halloween de Cáncer, la cama con doble litera de Géminis, y muchas pero muchas cacharás arribaron al templo de Aries

Pero no era todo...

Una ola más trajo la urna de escorpiones de Milo que se rompió y estos adorable animales se dispersaron por todo el Templo )

Otra ola más trajo a...

- - Saori... boca abajo, con todo el cabello enredado y sin ningún signo de que hubiera salido viva de está –

Y una ola más

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto Aioria –

- ¿Se termino? – Le siguió Aioros –

- Parece que si – Contesto Camus el ver como la fuerza del agua disminuía hasta dejar suavemente a los 13 mini santos en la entrada del Templo –

Todos o bueno casi todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que gritaron a coro

- ¡¡OTRA VES!!

** - FIN DEL CAPITULO 12 – **

CAPITULO 13.- Después de todas las peripecias sufridas a lo largo del día, este al fin termina pero eso no significa que también los problemas ) la hora de dormir se acerca pero los mini santos no son fáciles de llevar a la cama.

**Próximo capítulo ¡¡Hora de dormir!!**

**Nota extra.- ¡Ya solo faltan dos capítulos mas y se termina el Fic! ¡No se lo pierdan**!


	13. ¡¡Hora de Dormir!

**Hola chicos!**

**No hay excusa y mucho menos pretexto para la demora de esta Historia.**

**Solo puedo decir que hubo un momento en el que pensé abandonarla, y quitarla de esta página.**

**Pero dos grandes amigas mías me hicieron desistir de esta loca idea. Y ahora gracias a ellas aquí tiene el penúltimo capítulo de Travesuras Infantiles**

**¡Esta va por ustedes Mika y Sady!**

****

**TRAVESURAS INFANTILES**

**CAPITULO 13: "¡¡HORA DE DORMIR!!"******

7:00 pm

_- ¡Niños! ¡¿Están todos bien?! – _

_- Si – _

_- Shun, tranquilízate te dije que estas cosas no eran fáciles de matar – _

_- Si, tienes mucha razón hermano... pero era mejor estar seguros– _

_- ¿Alguien ha visto a Atena? -_

_- Ni idea... borrico, y si nunca la vuelvo a ver en mi vida ¡Mucho mejor! –_

_- Eres odioso Ikki – _

_- Hago lo que puedo – _

Esta era una parte de la conversación que Saori – Atena había alcanzado a oír en su desmayo

_- "Malditos Caballeros de Bronce..." – _Pensaba una y otra vez – _"Se ve que mi plan de hacerme la muerta no está funcionado ¡No se han dado ni siquiera de donde termine botada!" – _

- Miren ahí está... – Expresa con alegría Seiya al haber encontrado a su Diosa –

_- "Perfecto... uno que cae Muajajaja"_ –

Saori siente como el Pegaso la sostiene entre brazos

- ¿Esta muerta? Díganme que si por favor – Pregunta Ikki acercándose -

- Ni idea –

- Tal vez se ahogo... – Comenta Hyoga al llegar -

- Y si es eso... necesitará que alguien le de respiración de... – Se pone azul en está parte -... boca a boca – Comenta Shiryu -

- ... – Ikki – ¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos un Dios menos! ¡Y más oxigeno para mí!-

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Ya escuchaste Seiya – Interrumpe Hyoga - ¡Ninguno de nosotros se atreverá a hacer semejante acto!

- Pero... pero... ¡Pero sino lo hacemos Atena se va a morir! –

- ¡¡Viva!! – Exclaman Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu alzando los brazos –

- No, yo no puedo permitirlo, tengo que rescatar a Atena y si ella necesita respiración de boca a boca pues le daré su respiración –

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – De todos –

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – _De la Diosa –

Seiya recuesta a Saori, y se queda unos segundos pensando como haría semejante cosa si nunca había besado a nadie en su vida (lo que no me extraña ñ.ñ). Hace que como recordará en algunos documentales que Saori le hubiera obligado a ver, tapa la nariz de la Diosa y lentamente se acerca para besarla...

Atena por su parte muerta del susto al escuchar los planes del borrico decide dejar de fingir por su bien, y abre los ojos para similar una recuperación "milagrosa"... pero demasiado tarde, cuando abre los ojos lo único que alcanza a ver es la enorme cara de Seiya a centímetros ... y su reacción no se hace esperar )

- ¡¡KIAAAA!!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! –

Y manda a volar al borrico de un certero golpe -

PHYCIS

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Seiya sale despedido, con demasiada fuerza, rompe el techo de Aries y sigue su curso por las doce casas terminado estrellado con muy buena puntería sobre las rosas de Phycis... ¿Debería decir, que mas de una espina se le enterró donde nunca le brilla el sol? Nah!! --

Justo en ese instante Zeus se materializa al lado del borrico, y cierra los ojos al ver como quedó el pobre

- - Seiya – Xx

- Auch! Eso debió dolerle – Dice con una sonrisa malévola y de la misma forma saca de entre sus ropas la flecha de Sagitario y la acomoda discretamente entre las flores – Jejeje esto se va a poner bueno – Y desaparece otra vez -

ARIES

- Ah- ah- ah –ah ¡¿Alguien mas quiere hacerse el héroe conmigo?! – Pregunta echa una furia a los demás santitos de bronce que han abierto los ojos como platos –

- ¿Por que demonios si tiene tanta fuerza, es que nunca la ha usado para defenderse a si misma? – Musita Ikki gruñendo –

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! –

- ... Nada –

- ¡Mas te vale! –

Saori después de sus "amarga" experiencia voltea con un aura malévola hacia donde están Shun y los "adorables" niños

- ¡¿Y ustedes que ven? –

- Lo horrible que te vez – Dice MM con una enorme sonrisa malévola –

- ¡¡Mascara de la Muerte!! – Dice Shun tapándole la boca –

- ¡Mmmm! – Mascarita empieza a manotear -

- Jejeje se lo merece por lengua suelta – Dice Saga quien está a su lado –

- Atena, me alegro mucho que estés bien – Decía Shun al seguir forcejeando -

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes cinco?! ¡Casi muero! ¡Y ni luces de su presencia! –

- Tiene toda la razón... "casi" pero nunca se nos hace el milagrito – Susurra Ikki, solo lo escuchan Hyoga y Shiryu que tratan de reprimir las ganas de reír –

- ¡Pero esta ya me las pagarán! ¡Yo! ¡Su pobre e indefensa Diosa sola contra la corriente que...! –

- ¡¡AUCH!! – Estornuda de pronto Kanon, interrumpiéndola... para fortuna de todos – Perdón snif! Snif! Auch! Auch! Me voy a enfermar -

- Oh no, por favor, un problema más no – Saori se pone una mano en la cara, "eso" era lo ultimo que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar el día –

Aunque Kanon no fue el único

Aioria, Mu, Afrodita y Docko también comenzaron a sentirse mal

- Tenemos que cambiarlos de ropa, y pronto – Sugiere Shun –

- ¿Y de donde la vamos a sacar? – Pregunta Shiryu dándose cuenta que ya prácticamente todo en el Santuario esta destruido –

Absoluto silencio

- Err... eso lo resolveremos después ¿Mientras que hacemos con ellos ? – Pregunta Saori, para _tratar_ de hacer algo y no verse tan inútil... solo para variar –

- ¿Hay alguna parte de este Santuario, que no este inundado, destruido, en ruinas o a punto de caerse? Para llevar a esas "cosas" – Señalando Ikki a los mini santos – hasta allí –

- Pues... – Atena se pone pensativa – Hay un lugar... –

SOTANO

- ¡¿No me digas que a esto te referías?! –

- Pues si Ikki – Contesta la Diosa–

El lugar en cuestiona donde habían llegado, Diosa, Caballeros y niños era nada mas y nada menos que el Sótano del templo de Athena, único lugar en todo ese manicomio que no tenia daño alguno... por mucho tiempo claro esta )

Este parecía una enorme bodega vacía, con columnas tétricas sosteniendo el techo, con algunos cuartos, casi todos abarrotados de cajas y cajas abandonas, sabrán los Dioses desde hace cuantos milenios que están ahí.

- ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! – Grita Afrodita - ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Me quiero ir de aquí! ¡Quiero... AUCH! – MM le da un golpe -

- ¡Guarda silencio! Este sitio es perfecto... tal y como me gusta –

- Yo opino igual que Afrodita, Saga sácame de aquí – Kanon se aferró a su hermano que suspira cansado –

- ¡Suéltame no seas cobarde! –

- Pero... pero... –

- Saben, creo que no fue buena idea traerlos aquí – Comenta Andrómeda –

- Bah!! Tonterías, cosas como estas, puede y los hagan madurar de una buena vez – Dice el fénix al abrir una puerta que cruje, provocando mas de un escalofrió en cada mini santo – Perfecto, este esta vació, Shun aquí puedes enterrarlos... -

- ¡¿Queeeee?! – Gritan todos los mi santos, aferrándose uno al otro –

- ¿Dije enterrarlos? Perdón, quise decir, cuidarlos... jejeje –

Ikki sonríe malévolamente, Shun solo mueve la cabeza desaprobando su comportamiento

- No le hagan caso a mi hermano, niños, esta un poco loco pero es una buena persona, se los puedo asegurar – Sonríe de la forma mas inocente que puede para tratar de tranquilizarlos –

Pero todos los minis siguen temblando como gelatinas

Hyoga se cruza de brazos, y mejor va hasta una de las cajas para averiguar de una buena vez su contenido. Shiryu lo ve y decide seguirlo

Rompe una tapa de madera de un golpe, y solo ve puras armaduras viejas y oxidadas.

- Esto ya no sirve – Lanzando un viejo casco detrás suyo –

- ¡Ah bruto ten mas cuidado! –

- Perdón Shiryu. No me di cuenta que estabas detrás de mi –

- Si claro, no te diste cuenta ¬¬ -

- Que genio... –

- ... – El dragón no se digna en responder eso, y topa otra caja, rompiéndola, para su sorpresa esta contenía algunas camisetas para los aprendices a caballero - ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que los Dioses nos ayudan en algo! –

- No exageres lagartija sobre alimentada – Dice Ikki llegando a su lado – Lo que pasa es que a la olvidadiza de Saori no ha mandado a limpiar este basurero, que dista mucho de la ayuda divina –

- Oh, bueno. Se vale soñar U.U –

- Miren lo que encontramos – Dice Hyoga al llegar con Shun y Saori mostrando las playeras y unas cuantas mantas -

- ¡Dame eso! – Saori toma la ropa en cuestión y la extiende, dándose cuenta de la talla... extra grande (o como yo suelo decirle "entre mas grande mejor")

- ¡Tomen mocosos, hagan algo al menos una vez en sus vidas! – Fénix les lanza la ropa encima –

- ¡Hey, mas respeto! – Le reclama Docko –

- ¿Respeto? ¿Yo? Jajajajaja Pero que buena broma – Ikki se pone a reír a todo pulmón. Y dejando a todos los demás con una enorme gota de sudor –

- Err... sin comentarios – Finaliza Shyriu –

- Yo no me voy a poner esto – Rompe el silencio de pronto Afrodita – Esto esta... horrible!! – Aventado la camiseta de un manotazo en un nuevo berrinche-

- ¡Y yo no me voy a cambiar nada! ¡Así estoy bien! – Dice Milo, sentándose en el piso – Y háganle como quieran -

– No son mi madre para que decidan que me voy a poner o no –

- ¡Ni yo! – Le sigue Aldebarán –

- ¡Ni yo! – Dicen todos los demás –

- ¿No se piensan cambiar por las buenas? – Pregunta Hyoga, enarcando una ceja–

- Mmm.. ¡No! –

- Ya oyeron chicos – Dice Ikki mientras finge arremangarse un camina imaginaría. - Tal parece que aquí que abra que enseñarles a esos mocos que los que mandamos aquí son otros – Truena sus dedos, muy dispuesto y sobre todo muy contento de darles unos buenos goles a esos pobres mini santos que los ven desconfiados - ¡TRAS ELLOS! –

A la orden del fénix, Hyoga y Shiryu se repliegan y caen sobre los minis, que tratan de huir despavoridos, pero como donde están en un lugar cerrado :3

- ¡Montoneros! – Dice Aioros -

- ¡Ahhh no me toquen! ¡No me toquen! – Dice Milo pataleando –

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Me violan! ¡ME VIOLAN! ¡ME VIOLAAAAAAN!–

- ¡MM CALLATE YA! – Le ordena el fénix, al desvestirlo y de muy mal modo ponerle la camiseta de un jalón - ¡Ya esta! ¿Y por esto haces tanto escándalo?!-

- Esto yo... pues... -

- ¡Me veo ridículo! – Dice Afrodita al ya estar cambiado, gracias a Shun –

Docko, los Gemelitos, Aioros y Aioria los terminaba de cambiar Shiryu y al resto Hyoga.

- ¡Ya están! Ah pero que lindos se ven – Exclama Shun con estrellitas en los ojos al notar a todos los chibis con sus playeras cayéndoles hasta el piso –

- Esto es lo mas patético que me ha pasado en toda mi corta y joven vida – Dice Saga poniendo una mano en su cara –

- ¿Qué no fue esa vez que te resbalaste y caíste al lodo? – Le pregunta Kanon –

- . . . –

- ¡Son todos tuyos! – Grita Ikki a Saori que está muy concha recargada en una pared limándose la uñas. Ajena a todo –

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaron?–

Tres auras negras se alzan sobre ella, el cisne, dagón y muy particularmente un fénix estaban a punto de mandarla de visita con su tío Hades de un puntapi

- ¡¡Sabía que era muy mala haber regresado!! ¡¡Pero tenía que hacerle caso a Shun!! ¡¡Maldita conciencia mía que no me deja llevarle la contraría!! – Ikki sale de ahí echo una furia –

- Pero Ikki... ella no sabe como cuidar niños... tienes que comprenderla – Shun lo sigue detrás suyo tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Dándole de paso las mantas que cargará a Shiryu, que se las pasa a Hyoga que se las da a Mu que se las da a Aioros que se las da a Camus que se las da a Milo que ... oh bueno ya entendieron el chiste y así se la llevan hasta que estas terminan en las manos de Saori

- ¿Y yo que voy hacer con esto? –

- ¡Improvisa! – Le dice Hyoga al seguir a sus compañeros - ¡O mejor aún RAZONA! – Y cierra la puerta tras de sí –

Saori se queda viendo las mantas, luego a los niños, otra vez a las mantas y otra vez a los niños

- Yo... –

- No tienes ni idea de que hacer con ellas ¿Verdad? – Pregunta Mu –

- Nop U.U –

(Caída estilo anime por parte de los niños)

8:00 pm

Todos ya estaban acomodados en el suelo, cada quien con su manta, todo listo para que se durmieron pero...

- Yo no tengo sueño – Dice Shura –

... aún falta el ultimo reto )

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – Pregunta Saori de muy mala gana –

- No se... improvisa –

- ¿Y si nos cantas una canción de cuna? – Pregunta Chibi Aioria –

- ¡¡Que cosa!! – Exclaman todos sus compañeros, atónitos ante semejante ocurrencia –

- Pues ya que lo ponen así - Saori enarca una ceja, pero también sonríe tiernamente – Tendrán el "gran gusto" de conoce mis "_dotes de Cantante_" – Poniéndose de pie y alisándose el vestido – Y están a punto de oír a una de las mejores cantantes que ha tenido el mundo el privilegio de conocer jojojojo o-

Los niños se miran entre ellos confundidos

- Cof! Cof! Cof! ¿listos para escucharme? ¿Si? ¡Perfecto!

¡¡DUérMeete Niñoooo!!

¡¡DuÉRrmeTEe Yaaaaa!!

¡¡QUe VIEne el HAAADES!!

¡¡y TE Raptaraaaaaaa!!

¡¡Y SI NO LO HACES!!

¡¡Me enFADAré!!

¡¡Y con mi Niké!!

¡¡Te golpearé!!

¡¡Tan tan!!

- ... – (Niños)

- ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? – Con estrellitas en los ojos - -

- ... – (Niños) –

- ¡¿Digan algo?! -

- ¿Quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? – Le dice Aioria -

- ¡¡¿Qué fueron esos berridos?!! – Kanon se entierra debajo de las mantas –

- ¡Mis pobres y castos oídos! – Camus le seguía el ejemplo –

- ¿Quiero entender que no les gusto? –

- No nos comprendes o te lo tenemos que explicar con manzanas :3 – Le dice MM sonriendo malévolamente -

- Hum!! ¡¡Es lo que sucede es que ya nadie sabe apreciar a los buenos cantantes hoy en día!! – Levantando la barbilla en una pose altiva - ¡Muy bien ya les cante, ahora.... A DORMIR! –

- ¡Pero si no tenemos sueño! –

- No me importa –

- ¡Buuuu! –

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas un cuento? (valga la reabundancia) – Sugiere Mu-

- ¿Y prometen por fin cerrar la boca, y dormirse? –

Todos asienten... cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda

- Muy bien – Se sienta en la piso cruzándose de piernas - ... "Había una vez" –

- No ese no – Interrumpe Shaka (aún no muy recuperado de los efectos del alcohol) –

- Entonces... – Volviendo a empezar – "...Es un lejano país" –

- ¡Ese menos! –

- "... Hace mucho, mucho tiempo" –

- ¡Aburrido! –

- "... En un lugar lejano" –

- ¡Ya me lo se! –

- "...Un bien día" –

- ¿No te sabes nada mejor? –

- Grr.... -

- ¿Y bien?, todos te estamos esperando por que si no te sabes nada para que... -

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Jalándose el cabello - ¡¡YA GUARDA SILENCIO SHAKA!! ¡¡QUIEN ESTA CONTANDO EL CUENTO AQUÍ SOY YO NO TU!! – Terminando por arrancarse varios mechones morados -

- ... pero que carácter, yo solo quería ayudar - (aja) -

- ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! –

- ¿Problemas Saori? – Interrumpe la voz de Ikki que la mira con málica desde el marco de la puerta, atrás de él Shun y los demás caballeritos de bronce - - ¿Cuánto mas me darás si los hago callar y dormir? ¿Eh?-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres estafarme mas?! ¡¿Qué con lo que te voy a dar no es mas que suficiente?! –

- Nop –

- Grrr... – Intercambiando la mirada entre los mini santos e Ikki – _"¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima Zeus! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima!" – _Bah!! Quiero ver si lo puedes hacer mejor que yo... ¡son todos tuyos! –

- Muajajaja – Fénix comienza a reír de manera maliciosa y entra al cuarto seguidos de sus ejem!! amigos de bronce ñ.ñ – Antes que nada... Saori, necesito que salgas de aquí –

- ... ¿Para que? –

- Tu solo hazlo, te conviene o que... ¿Quiere volver a intentar a contarles algo?-

Saori mira a Shaka que parece encantado con la idea de volver a interrumpirla en cualquier instante

- :3 – Shaka -

- Mmm no, ya me voy! – Cerrando la puerta con fuerza -

Ikki apaga la luz de la habitación, todos los mini santos se sientan juntos con una extraña sensación de terror -

- Muy bien... comencemos – Ikki enciende una lámpara de bolsillo, iluminando su rostro, dándole un aspecto mas terrorífico (¿se puede mas? XD) - ... Esta historia que les voy a contar en verídica... se trata de una mujer que se le llama _"La llorona del Santuario" _-

- Por favor ¿Crees que te vamos a creer eso? –

- Deberías Milo. Además... esto les conviene – Paseando su mirada entre los minis – A todos... -

- Creo que ya para donde va esto – Musita Hyoga –

- ¿Crees que funcione? – Pregunta Shun -

- Quien sabe, habrá que ver – Contesta Shiryu -

_"Hace tiempo, en este mismo Santuario y curiosamente justamente el Templo que está arriba de nosotros. Una mujer estuvo a cargo de 13 aprendices a caballeros, como castigo de los Dioses..._

_...Lo que ella no sabía era que estos aprendices era un verdadero dolor de cabeza... por que cada que podían le destruían algo, con o sin intención..._

_... Arruinaron su casa..._

_... Inundaron lo recintos privados..._

_... Se negaban a comer..._

_... Organizaban peleas entre ellos... _

_Incluso! _

_...Llegaron a amarrarla a un pilar..."_

- ¡Momento! – Intento reclamar Camus pero Ikki continuo

_"... Lo que ninguno de estos niños sabía era que habían logrado desquiciar a la mujer, y en la noche cuando todos dormían, tomó su báculo de nombre Niké y se acerco hasta ellos sin hacer el menor ruido..._

((Los niños mantienen la respiración, expectantes))

_...Y los golpe_

((Liberan el aire, contentos de que no haber sido nada malo))

_"...Para después ahorcarlos en la estatua de Athena Mujajajaja..."_

O.O

_"... pero eso no fue todo, la mujer al darse cuenta de su crimen se arrojó a un barranco... y nadie la rescato (Pensamiento de Ikki: afortunadamente)_

_Y murió._

_...Ahora su espíritu baja por la doce casad pero sobre todo en este Templo, lamentando sus errores y gritando una y otra vez..._

_- ¡¡Haaay mis niñooooos!! ¡¡Haaaay mis niñooooos!!_

_... Se dice que en noches como estás, ella aparece para llevarse a los aprendices malos, que obedecen a los mayores y los ahorca siempre en la misma estatua. _

_Como símbolo inequívoco de ella sigue aquí, expectante... y esperanzando, siempre esperando un descuido suyo..._

_¿Quién de ustedes será su próxima victima?"_

Ikki termina su relato. Apagando la luz de la lámpara.

Ninguno dice nada por unos segundos. Todos estaban pasmados

Hasta que

**¡¡CRASK CRASH PASH!!**

**¡¡La puerta se habré de golpe, con una fantasmagórica figura en la entrada!!**

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -

Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, MM, Aioria, Shaka, Docko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Shun, Shyriu, Hyoga y hasta Ikki gritan de golpe...

- ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro Chicos! ¿Por qué me dejaron abandonado en la casa de Phycis? – Efectivamente, _ese_ es Seiya – ¿Oigan, por qué no prenden la luz? Esta todo oscuro aquí – Encendiéndola - ¿Mm? ¿Pero que hacen todos arriba? ¿Es un nuevo juego, o que ?– Les pregunta al verlos a "todos" aferrándose al techo, con uñas y dientes –

- ¡¡MALDITO BURRO SOBREALIMENTADO!! ¡¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!! – Ikki se baja de golpe a matar al borrico alado que no entiende lo que les hizo ahora. Aunque eso no le impidió a su instinto de supervivencia alistarse para –

- ¡¡Correr por mi vidaaaaaa!! –

Seiya sale despedido como alma que lleva el Diablo, o será perseguida por el Diablo? Ya que por la cara que trae el Fénix...

- Miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo – Dice sin dejar de temblar MM –

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta Shun, una vez recuperado –

MM se le queda viendo, no solo a él si no a todos sus compañeros que lo miran curiosos

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Eso no fue nada! Jajajajaja – Poniendo sus manos en la cintura –

- ¡BBUU! –

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – MM se lanza a los brazos de Shun –

- Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! No que no! –

- ¡Milo deja que te ponga las manos encima! -

- ¡Si es que me alcanzas! – Milo se hecha a correr, MM quiere ir tras él pero Shun se lo impide –

- ¡No! ¡Ya fue suficiente de diversiones por el día de hoy! ¡A dormir! –

- Nooo... –

- ¡Shun, tiene razón! ¡A dormir! – Dice Hyoga que aún seguía ahí, pálido pero con vida –

- Nooo... –

- ¿Qué ninguno de ustedes está cansado? – Ahora les pregunta Shiryu, recuperándolo el color de su rostro –

- Pues... –

- Yo si, un poco – Dice Camus, acomodándose en su manta –

- Si lo pones así – Aldebarán comienza a bostezar – Ya somos dos –

Los minis bostezan uno tras otro.

- ¿Por fin se dormirán? – Pregunta Saori entrando una vez más - ¿Por cierto? ¿Alguien me puede explicar por que Ikki esta matando a Seiya haya afuera? No es que me importe mucho claro... ¿Y que fue ese grito? –

- Pues por que... – Hyoga –

- Es una larga historia...- Shiryu - Otro día te la contamos... vamonos Shun, hay que ayudar a Ikki a darle su merecido a Seiya –

- Pero.. –

- Anda, anda. Saori puede ya hacerse cargo de los niños ¿No? –

- Pues... –

- ¡Ya sabía que si podías! –

Y así entre empujones, el Dragón y el Cisne sacan a Shun de ahí.

Saori se rasca la cabeza... ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Voltea hacia los minis. Ya todos se habían acomodado en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Me arropas? – Pregunta de pronto Afrodita –

- ¿Perdón? –

- Por favor – Poniendo una cara de angelito –

- Si, claro, no veo por que no –

Arropando "delicadamente" al mini santo de Phycis

- ¡A mi también! – Dice Aioria –

- ¡Y a mi! – Le sigue Aioros –

Saori baja la cabeza resignada, ¿Ya que mas le dada? Y al fin arropa a cada chibi.

- Bien, ya acabe... – Camina arrastrando los pies hasta el apagador –

- ¡¡No apagues la luz!! – Le gritan todos –

- ¡¡La llorona puede venir por nosotros!! – Exclama Mu –

- ¿Quién? –

- Solo no lo hagas ;; - Le dice Shura – Por favor –

Saori enarca una ceja

- Ustedes ganan... ¡PERO YA DUÉRMANSE! ¡BUENAS NOCHES!!

- ¡Buenas noches! –

Saori cierra la puerta cansada. Sin dejar de ver como cada niño se termina de acomodar en su cama.

Para dormirse tranquilamente minutos después.

Saori-Atena sonríe y finalmente apaga la luz.

El día había terminado.

Y nadie había muerto afortunadamente....

- ¡¡Iack Ikki suéltame!! – Grita Seiya a medio asfixiar -

**- FIN CAPITULO 13 - **

**¡El día termino! Cierto... pero aún falta el veredicto de Zeus ¿Cumplirá su amenaza de quitarle la Divinidad a Atena, para alegría nuestra? ¿Y que sucederá cuando los santos vuelvan a ser adultos? ¿Qué líos aún les faltan?**

**PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Y AL OTRO DÍA...**

**Nota extra.- El ultimo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, nada mas reviso ortografía y lo subo!**


	14. Y al otro día

**Wow!! ¡¡Mas de 100 reviews!! Esto si que nunca me lo hubiera esperado de está historia, tan particular n.n.**

**Estoy tan contenta, Gracias a todos!**

**TRAVESURAS INFANTILES**

**CAPITULO 14: Y AL OTRO DIA...**

12:00 am

Los mini sanos duermen apaciblemente, tuvieron un día agotador, y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas.

Entre su sueño, una luz comienza a inundar la habitación, luz que da paso a la figura de un hombre...

- ¡TARAN! –

... de nombre Zeus !

- Bueno, bueno, al parecer mi ejem!! estima Athena si cumplió con su deber, muy a la fuerza, pero lo hizo – Se dice al observar a los trece niños -

- ¿Mm? – Afrodita abre un ojo al oír ruido y se incorpora, notando a un extraño que brilla con su cosmo y su reacción no se hace esperar - ¡¡KIAAAAA!! ¡¡LA LLORONA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!! –

- ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! – Despiertan todos de golpe –

- ¡¡VINO POR NOSOTROS!! ¡¡VINO POR NOSOTROS!! – Milo comienza a gritar, agitando los brazos - ¡¡Juró que eh sido un niño bueno!! ¡¡Y si no lo he sido, comenzaré a serlo!! ¡¡Pero no me lleve con usted!! -

- ¡¡Buaaaa!! ¡¡A mi tampoco, soy demasiado joven para morir!! – Aioria lloraba a todo pulmón –

- ¡¡Le pagaré a la Señora de los cohetes!! ¡¡Prometo que lo haré!! ¡¡Pero no me mate por favor!! ¡¡Buaaaa...!! –

- ¡¡No nos maté!! –

- ¡Arg! – Ken se tapa los oídos, que están a punto de reventar con semejante escándalo - ¡¡¿Llorona?!! ¡¡¿Matarlos?!! ¡¡No lo había ni siquiera pensado!! ¡¡PERO SI NO SE CALLAN JURO QUE SI LO HARÉ!! –

- ... Snif! Snif! –

- ¿Seguro? ¿Segurito? – Pregunta Docko, con aun unas lágrimas en su rostro –

- ¡¡Si!! –

- Uff!! – Suspiro de alivio general –

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?. ¡¿Quién demonios es la llorona?! –

- Pues... – Aldebarán se ofrece de voluntario y le cuenta rápidamente la historia-

- Ja! Ja! Ja! entonces ustedes pensaron que yo ja! Ja! JA! soy esa bruja de Saori jejejeje :) pero que imaginación la suya –

- ¿Entonces no nos vas a matar lenta y dolorosamente? – Pregunta MM –

- No... ŏ –

- Rayos ¬¬ -

- ¿Y a todo esto? ¿Quien eres tu? – Pregunta Aioros –

- ¿O si? ¿Buena pregunta? – Susurran entre todos -

- ¿Yo? Bueno, yo soy Ken, mejor conocido por estos lugares como Zeus el Dios supremo y también Padre de Atena –

Todos los niños lo ven de pies a cabeza con cara de "si como no"

- ¬¬ Niños... ya no le tienen respecto a sus mayores bah!! A lo que vine, ¡Mocosos! Tengo una pregunta que hacerles –

- ¿A nosotros? – Pregunta Alde señalándose -

- Sip, y es esta :3 – Tomando aire - ¿Díganme que opinan de Atena y sus achichincles?, ¿Acerca de cómo los cuidaron y todo eso? Sean sinceros jejeje -

Momento de Silencio sepulcral

- ¡Están todo locos! – Dicen a coro -

- ¡Ella una huraña y no le gustan los niños! – Dice Shura - ¡Y a los otros también!-

- ¡Es una bruja! – Dice Milo –

- ¡Y una amargada! – Le sigue Camus –

- ¡Son unos bruscos! – Afrodita

- ¡Y unos brutos! – Aldebarán -

- ¡Solo se la pasaron regañándonos todo el día! – Kanon –

- En tu caso te lo merecias Kanito – Le dice Saga –

- ¡No empieces! –

- ¡No nos quieren! – Dice Docko al recordar el golpe en su cara –

- Siendo así... ¿Les gustaría que los castigara por no saber como cuidarlos y los enviara de un puntapié al mas profundo abismo del Hades? – Pregunta Zeus esperanzado – _"¡¡Ya se me hizo!!" - _

- ¡¡Siii!! – Dicen casi todos los mini santos, hasta que... –

- ¡Esperen! ¿No creen que están siendo muy injustos con todos ellos? – Shaka entra en acción XD –

- ¡¿Queee?! ¿Pero te has vuelto loco o que?!! – Le pregunta MM –

- No... se –

- ¡¿Qué ya no recuerdas como fue que te tiro al agua esa salvaje?! – Pregunta Shura -

- ¿Y tu que ya no recuerdas como fue que por "gusto" tuyo, al menos hizo el intento de cantar? –

- Grr... –

- Si es así, Shaka tiene algo razón – Dice Aldebarán, recibiendo miradas furiosas por sus compañeros – Glup! A mi el extraño rubio, pagó la cuenta de todo lo que me comi en el Restaurante ;; fue muy bueno conmigo –

- Si a eso te refieres – Interfiere Saga – También hay que recordar que nos sacaron de la cárcel –

- ¡Intentaron darnos de comer! – Dice Aioros colaborando -

Y así cada mini santos, va diciendo pros y contras los caballeritos de bronce... y Diosa.

Zeus enarca una ceja, sorprendido, ahora si que no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Y ahora qué haré con ellos? –

Los mini santos forman una bolita entre ellos, discutiendo acaloradamente lo que se debía de hacer, debes en cuando volteaban a ver al Dios y volvían a enfrascarse en la discusión, hasta que al final se voltean nuevamente y MM toma la palabra

- Pues, ya lo discutimos entre nosotros, y hemos decidido que.... ¡HAY QUE MATARLOS! ¡MUAJAJAJA!

- ¡¡MM!! – Le gritan golpeándolo entre todos la cabeza –

- bueno yo solo decía Xx–

- Lo que quiso decir este descerebrado – Interviene Docko - Es que a pensar de todo lo que sufrimos... –

- Los perdonamos – Interfiere ahora Afrodita con su mejor cara de niño bueno –

- Por lo que le pedimos que no les haga nada – Le sigue Shaka – Por que la paz entre los hermanos es lo que debe de ser primordial en este mundo y bla bla bla bla -

Zeus se le queda viendo, con una enorme gota de sudor

- ¡Si, si! ¡Ya te entendí pero por favor! ¡No empieces! – Tapándole la boca al pobre Budista –

- ¡¡Mmmm!!! –

- ¿Están seguros que "eso" es lo que quieren? – Insiste esperanzado de tener una buena excusa para fastidiar a la Diosa –

Todos asienten afirmativamente, excepto MM que niega todo pero un nuevo coscorrón por parte de Mu lo hace asentir ahora si, afirmando

_- "Malos ;;"_ – Piensa Mascarita –

- Que coste que ustedes, así lo quisieron – Zeus se encoge de hombros – Y ya que todo esta solucionado ¡A dormir!

- Pero... – Protestan todos –

- ¡Dije a dormir! – Encendiendo su cosmo amenazadoramente, así a ningún santo le quedan ganas de objetar nada y tranquilamente cada uno vuelve a su cama improvisada – Buenos niños – Sonríe

Algunos minuto mas tarde, ya todos están dormidos de nuevo, Ken los observa como algunos de ellos se movían inquietos, posiblemente con un ¿hermoso sueño?

Bueno si hermoso es soñar como MM, que ve diferentes formas de cómo torturar a la gente o Aldebarán que solo sueña comida y mas comida, o como Afrodita con sus rosas y Milo nadando en una montaña de monedas de oro O.o Entonces su es un hermoso sueño ejem!

No cabe duda, los pobres están "tan" traumados

Algunos incluso peleaban hasta durmiendo, como Saga y Kanon que se patean sin despertar

Zeus sonríe satisfecho, da un suspiro de resignación al haberse arruinado sus planes, enciende nuevamente su cosmo azul que se expande entre los niños, y luego desaparece nuevamente.

_- "Solo espero que no se arrepientan" – _Piensa y se va –

9:00 am

Un nuevo y resplandeciente día, todo esta tan en paz en el Santuario, en el que parece que nunca paso nada de nada... pero todos sabemos que no fue así, y pronto otros mas se enterarán de lo mismo.

- ¡Hay! Todo me duele – Dice Mu incorporándose – ¡Se me enterró todo el piso!-

- ¡Mi hermosa espalda! – Se queja Afrodita siguiéndole –

- ¡Mi cabeza, me duele la cabeza! –

- ¡¿Shaka guarda silencio?! – Le dice Aioria incorporándose –

- hay mi estómago ¡¡Me duele mucho!! –

- ¿Que te habrás comido Aldebarán? – Le dice Aioros tapándose los ojos además de un terrible dolor muscular –

- ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Me duele la cabeza! –

- ¡Ciérrala tu Shaka! – Grita Saga doliéndole todo –

- ¡Pero que ruido! – Exclama Kanon, tomando la cobija y cubriéndose con ella la cabeza –

- ¿Alguien podría decirme donde demonios estamos? – Pregunta MM –

Todos voltean a su alrededor

- ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? – Se pregunta Camus – Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en el templo de Milo –

- Y yo – Dice Milo –

Se voltean a ver, ninguno recordaba absolutamente nada de nada

- Además... – Continua Shura con un tic en el ojo - ¡¡¿Dónde está mi ropa!! ¡¿Por qué solamente traigo encima una estúpida polera que para el colmo no es de mi talla?!!

Todos se destapan, y se dan cuenta de la cruda realidad... debajo de la hermosa playera, no traían absolutamente nada mas )

- ¡¡Ahh!! – Grita como niña Afrodita - ¡Estoy desnudo! ¡Estoy desnudo! – Voltea ver a sus compañeros - Y yo sin una cámara... -

- Corrección, estamos semi desnudo – Le dice Mu colorado hasta los puntitos de la frente –

Afortunadamente para ellos, al incorporarse la dichosa polera les alcanzaba a tapar lo ejem!! Suficiente, aunque parecía que traían lindas mini faldas )

- ¡Juro que cuando atrape al gracioso lo mataré de la forma mas dolora que conozco! -

- ¡No si antes lo atrapo yo primero MM! – Dice Docko –

- ¿A dónde vas Camus? –

- ¿Qué no es obvio Milo? Quero saber donde rayos estamos y regresar a mi templo lo antes posible –

Todos lo ven y lo siguen, ya que tenían los mismo signos de interrogación ¿???? en su cabeza

Caminan fuera de la habitación, algunos metros por un pasillo, suben unas escaleras hasta la parte principal del Templo

- Se parece al templo de Athena – Comenta Aldebarán –

- Corrección "es" El templo de Athena – Dice Kanon a señalar algo al fondo – Miren, ahí esta la susodicha junto a los de bronce... Queeee novedad –

A lo que Kanon se refería era que los cinco chicos de bronce estaban todos sentados en el piso durmiendo profundamente.

- Zzzzz..... brrr... Zzzz... guaarrr... – Y haciendo ruidos extraños, al roncar O.o –

Y junto a ellos estaba Saori

- Zzz... Seiya moría.... zzz... y yo seré muy feliz.... lo arrojaré a un barranquillo... Zzzz y se nos hará el milagrito... -

Con el sueño de todos XD

- ¿Y que paso? ¿Dónde esta todo? ¿Por qué están tiradotes en el piso? ¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Aioros alarmado -

((Lo que en realidad sucedió fue que luego de que los santitos de bronce se cansarán de estrangular a Seiya, decidieron tomar un "descanso" en el suelo, pero el sueño los venció ñ.ñ y Saori como no se quería quedar sola, se acomodó cerca ,con los mismos resultados))

- Mejor no preguntes Aioros – Le dice su hermano – Te aseguro por experiencia, que muchas veces es mejor no averiguar –

- Estamos todos de acuerdo contigo Aioria – Dice Saga – Lo mejor es salir de aquí, algo me dice que cuando despierte la _"Bella durmiente" _Nos va a ir muy mal, tengamos o no la culpa ¬¬ –

- ¿Mu, podrías hacernos el favor...? – Pregunta Docko –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo por que tengo que hacerlo?! –

- ¡¡POR QUE RES EL UNICO QUE SABE COMO TELETRANSPORTARSE!! – Le gritan todos –

- ¬¬ montoneros... – Suspira resignado – Esta bien, esta bien, no me queda de otra de todas formas U.U -

Mu enciende su cosmo y teletrasnporta a todos los santos directamente cada uno a su casa. Al final él también se va.

OLIMPO

En un hermoso templo, grandes columnas de un blanco inmaculado se alzan impotentes demostrando su fuerza milenaria

- ¡¿Ya terminaron de pintar?! –

- ¡No Zeus! – Contestan varios caballeros que cargan brochas y cubetas de pintura, todos con sus armaduras ya moteadas –

- ¡Trabajen mas aprisa! –

- Seee – Contestan desganados –

Zeus se sienta en su trono, tomando un buen vaso de limonada,

- Para esta hora los santos de oro ya deben de haber despertado – Se dice, una sonrisa picara se forma en su rostro, se levanta y camina hasta una fuente donde se forma la imagen del Santuario visto desde arriba –

- Que conste que quise deshacerme de ella –

Por la imagen puede observar muchas de las cosas que suceden después de que cada santo llegara a su casa

Vayamos en orden descendente ñ.

PHYCIS

- ¡Mis queridas y adoradas rosas! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE LAS MALTRATO?! – Grita furioso al descubrir entre las plantas la flecha de Sagitario – ¡¡ARG!! ¡¡MALDITO INTENTO FALLIDO DE CUPIDO!! ¡¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!! – Entrando a su templo - ¡¡¿Y MI ROPA?!! ¡¡NO ME VOY A PASEAR POR TODO EL SANTUARIO COMO DIOS ME TRAJO AL MUNDO!!... bueno, tal vez si lo haga jejeje –

ACUARIO

- ¡¡¿Dónde está mi vino?! ¡Y mis cosas! ¡¿Y vino?! ¡¡MILO SEGURO FUISTE TU!!-

CAPRICORNIO

- ¡¡Mi caaaaaaaaaaaaasa!! ¡¡¿QUIÉN PINTO MI CASA?!!

SAGITARIO

- ¿Mm? – Aioros se quedo extrañado al llegar a su Templo, algo no estaba bien ahí, se acerca a la pared y paso un dedo por ella, no encontrando ni un rastro de mugre - ¡Que bien! ¡Alguien se tomo la molestia de limpiar mi casa! -

(si se preguntan, si no se dio cuenta de que ya no tiene ninguna pertenencia, no se preocupen, nunca las tuvo xD)

ESCORPION

- ¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están mis preciadas mascotas?! ¡CAMUS SI TE ATREVISTE A CONGELARLAS... de nuevo... JURO QUE ME LAS PAGAS!

LIBRA

- ¡¡Mi ropa!! ¡No quiero seguir desnudo, exhibiendo mi gran y magnifico cuerpo!!

VIRGO

- ¡Por mi Buda! ¡¿Qué le paso a mi Templo?! ¡¿Dónde demonios está todo?!

LEO

- ¡¡Mis cosas!! ¡¡Desaparecieron! ¡¡Junto a las fotos de Marin en traje de baño!! ¡¡Nooo!! – Llorando a mares –

CÁNCER

- ¡¿Y la mugre de mi casa?! ¡¿Y mis talareñas?! ¡¡¿Y MI MUGRE Y TELARAÑAS?! ¡MATARÉ AL ESTUPIDO QUE HAYA ECHO ESTO!! -

GÉMINIS

- ¡¿D"NDE ESTA NUESTRA CAMA?! -

(Sin comentarios ñ.ñ)

TAURO

- ¡Mi cocina! ¡¿Dónde esta? OUCH!! mi estómago, no volveré a comer nada en mi vida!! -

ARIES

- ¡¿QUÉ $#$&/ PASO AQUÍ?! –

Mu estaba pálido, muy, muy pálido, todo los triques de las demás casas no solo habían terminado a parar en su Templo, si no que también el agua con lodo paso a ensuciar todo, dándole casi un infarto al pobre

- Po... ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

Se sienta en el suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse, por lo que no se da mucha cuenta que justamente en el pilar que se recarga unas bellas pinzas comienzan a brillar, justo cuando

- ¡¡KIAAAHHHH!! –

Los escorpiones de Milo al sentir que Mu invadía su territorio, le caen encima

- ¡¡QUITENENMELOS!! ¡¡QUITENEMELOS!! ¡¡MILOOO!! ¡¡ESTA VEZ SI TE MATO!!

Mu se teletransporta hasta Escorpión, pero el dueño ya había ido con Camus para reclamarle por sus queridas mascotas, quien por su parte estaba con Shura reclamándole su vino

Los Gemelos habían ido con Aldebarán quien no dejaba de quejarse de su terrible dolor de estómago y Kanon se divertía picoteándolo

- ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? -

Afrodita iba a ir a echarle bronca a Aioros mientras que MM, Shaka y Aioria discutían acaloradamente echándose mutuamente la culpa de los sucedido (eso es apoyo!!)

OLIMPO

- Ja! Ja! Ja! que divertido!! –

Zeus sonríe malévolamente, y regresa hasta su templo.

En una mesita hay unos dardos, toma uno y camina algunos metros lejos de la pared. En este hay una enorme circulo con la cara de Saori y exactamente en la _naris_ tiene gravado

**"Dele aquí y gané el premio mayor"**

**(¡¡Deshacerse de ella por siempre y para siempre!!)**

Y alrededor de ella, la foto de los demás Dioses, Hades, Poseidón, Hilda, Eris, en dibujos SD y demás Dioses habidos y por haber

- Muy bien ¡¿Quién sigue?! –

Ken se da la media vuelta quedando de espaldas al dibujo, y lo mejor que puede ¡Lanza su dardo! que

**¡¡FIUM!!**

Vuela directamente para estrellase en la cara de...

- Perfecto... ¡Poseidón haya te voy!

SANTUARIO

Todos los santos gritan y pelea entre si, rayos de energía de todo tipo, color y forman salen de todos lados.

Y en un lugar en particular, para ser más exactos en la casa de Aioros XD

- ¡¡Seguro tu pintaste mi casa medio caballo!! ¡¡Como venganza de que la tuya se está cayendo a pedazos!! – Le reclama Shura a Aioros -

- ¡¡Yo no hice nada navaja oxidada!! –

- ¡Justo a quien quería! ¡Aioros! ¡TU DESTRUISTE MI PRECIOSO JARDÍN! –

- ¡¿Qué yo que?! –

- ¡Esta cosa tuya estaba oculto entre mis pobre plantas! – Enseñando su flecha - ¡Y por eso vengaré a mis inocentes rosas! – Lanzándosele al cuello –

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítenme al afeminado de encima! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Socorro! ¡YO NO FUI! -

- ¡Devuelve me mis escorpiones hielera andante! – Milo hace su entrada triunfal justo cuando Camus llegaba por Shura -

- ¡Yo no los tengo estúpido! - Le responde Camus - ¡Y tu Shura! ¡¿Dónde esta mi vino?! –

- ¡¿Y a mi que me preguntas?! ¡Yo que se! –

- ¡Tu siempre quisiste una botella de mi mejor cosecha! –

- ¡Camus, no me ignores y dime de una vez donde están mis preciadas mascotas!–

- ¡Por última vez Milo...!! ¡NO LO S...! –

- ¡Milo! – Interrumpe apareciendo de la nada Mu, con un aura negra, muy, muy negra de furia – Tus queridos escorpiones están nada mas y nada menos que en "mi" Templo – Dice con una voz demasiado suave, que amenaza mucho peligro – Y sabes que me hicieron esas "cosas" – Mostrando sus brazos todos picados -

- ¿Eso te hicieron ellos? – Pregunta con una sonrisa insegura – Sabes, creo que tengo que ir a recogerlos, para reprenderlos como se debe jejeje – Finaliza con una gota de sudor y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en son de retirada hasta que choca contra alguien -

- ¡¿Y te atreviste a dudar de mi?! – Y ese era Camus que tenia la misma aura negra que Mu -

- Este yo... pues... ehh... ¿Cualquiera se equivoca? ¿No? ñ.ñ – Poniendo su mejor rostro de niño bueno -

- ¡¡NO!! – Y los dos se lanzan encima –

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡MAMÁ!! -

- ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo? – Aioria llega hasta Sagitario, sin entender nada. Solo se da cuenta de como Afrodita trata de matar a su hermano –

- ¡No otra vez! ¡¿No creen que con que se haya muerto una vez basta?! ¡Pretendes dejarme huérfano otra vez! ¡Pero tu que vas a entender Afro! ¡Si ya te moriste tres veces! ¡¡Suelta a mi hermano!! – Y se une a la lucha –

- Como dice el dicho "Se rompió la taza y cada quien para su casa" – Dice Shura al caminar de puntitas lejos de ahí, pero la mano de Camus lo detiene

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Aun no me dices donde dejaste mi vino! –

- ¡Pero si ya te dije que no se de que hablas! –

- ¡¿Ah si?! – Tronando su dedos – Veremos si te hago recordar –

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Un hielo desquiciado! –

- ¡Los mataré a todos! – Dice MM al llegar a la entrada del Templo - ¡No pudo haber sido alguien mas que ustedes bola locos, el responsable por la desaparición de mis telarañas! ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!! –

**¡¡CRASH!!**

MM se cae de boca al piso al ser empujado por los gemelos al llegar trayendo consigo a Alde

- ¡MM! ¡No nos estorbes! – Le dice Kanon furioso –

- ¡Mu! – Le sigue Saga –

- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN TODAS NUESTRAS COSAS EN TU MUGROSO TEMPLO?!! –

Le gritan ambos, ya que en su intento por encontrar su cama, habían bajado hasta Aries, descubriendo la cruda verdad ) –

Mu se frena al escuchar la acusación, teniendo su puño a milímetros de la cara de Milo, que ya tiene varios moretones encima.

- ¡Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber! –

- ¡CONQUE FUISTE TU! – Le gritan todos al detenerse -

- Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti Mu – Dice Aldebarán dejando de lado su dolor estomacal –

- Ni yo – Dice Shaka al llegar vestido con unas "cortinas", de florecitas para mas detalle, unico intento de vestimenta que sobrevivio en su casa, y que Virgo quizo hacerlas parecer un traje decente de Buda -

- Si muy mal echo Mu – Dice otra voz al arribar, Docko de Libra y atrás de él y sobandose la cara MM –

- Ese merece un castigo – Sugiere Mascara de la Muerte deformando su rostro en una sonrisa llena de maldad –

- ¡ATRAPENLO! – Grita Milo -

- ¡¡YO NO FUI!! –

Es lo ultimo que alcanza a decir antes de que 12 caballeritos dorados le caigan encima, echándole la culpa de algo... que no hizo, aunque nadie lo sabe...

TEMPLO DE ATHENA

Por su parte en el Templo de Atena, Saori se remueve recargándose sobre Seiya.

Los chicos de bronce y Diosa están tan cansados de haber tenido que cuidar a trece niños, que no despiertan con el ruido de afuera

- Grr... odio a los niños... –

Musita entre sueños la Diosa, al soñar a trece pequeños infantes alrededor suyo, pidiendo y exigiendo.

Pero al fin de cuentas, ya todo es solo producto de su imaginación. Pasó la prueba con mucha pero mucha ayuda, pero lo hizo.

Y se merecen un descanso los chicos de bronce y Saori por todos sus esfuerzos.

- Muajajajaja – Comienza a resonar la risa de Zeus por todo el templo -

... Al menos...

... por el momento...

**FIN**

**¡¡TERMINADO!!**

**Si! Si! Si!**

**Que líos me causó este Fic, sobre todo los dos últimos capítulos ya que había perdido el hilo de la historia por muchos meses pero poquito a poquito salió al Fin. Eso y contando que es la historia mas larga que eh escrito hasta el momento . Aún no se como le hice XDDD**

**Tengo que agradecer a mucha gente por el apoyo dado por esta historia, y también a muchos amigos que directa o indirectamente me daban ideas para expresarlas aquí.**

**Como la lista nunca terminaría, les doy las gracias a todo y cada uno mis amigos y a los lectores! Que soportaron leer todas estas ocurrencias. ¡Mil gracias!**

**Ahora bien**

**Si se preguntan sobre la parte Final de este, pues.... ):) digamos que las andanzas de Zeus no han terminado, su siguiente victima es Poseidón y sus generales marinos...**

**¡Pero!**

**Eso no significa que Atena y sus caballeritos de Oro y Bronce no aparecerán, saldrán y mucho.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo Fic que por cierto de titula**

**"EL CHARCO DE LAS RANAS" **

**¡¡Imagínense las barbaridades!!**

**Solo hay un pequeño problemita.**

**Y es que me tomaré una temporada para dejar de escribir, no solo por que estoy agotada en ideas, sino también por que comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida de Universitaria y el tiempo (si es posible) se me reducirá mas.**

**Por eso, deseo llevármelo todo con calma y así poder adelantar lo que pueda de el "Charco de las ranas".**

**Ya verán, cuando menos se los esperen, tendrán una nueva parodia de "Saint Seiya".**

**Sin mas que decirles, me despido.**

**¡¡ Y cuídense mucho!!**

**Ethel**

**31 de Agosto de 2004 al 9 de Septiembre del 2004**


End file.
